


Moment of Chance

by High_Serpent_King



Series: A Moment Changes Fate & Destiny [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camelot, Dragons & Dragonlords, Ealdor, Essetir, F/M, Pre-Series, also on ff.net, the great purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 73,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Serpent_King/pseuds/High_Serpent_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius has helped Balinor escape from Uther's clutches and he flees Camelot before he could be executed. When a freak moment of chance causes Balinor to look back at the city he realizes that he can't leave Kilgharrah behind as Uther's prize. He goes back and frees him as well. Now the last Dragonlord and dragon are loose and free together changing everything. Pre-series AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dragonlord's Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.  
> ~Yoda, Star Wars

There was a time when the great kingdom of Camelot was ruled by a very power mad king. He imposed hard taxes on his people but that was the nicest thing he did. He soon did business with slave traders and allowed them to do business using his own people like they were products for trading. It greatly added to Camelot's wealth but the people were suffering and getting angry. One lord started to petition that their king was as good as a common thief as how he let these men take strong able bodied men from their families to line their pockets. The king executed him for treason but that decision would come back to haunt him. That was because the man's son vowed to end his reign once and for all in retaliation and that man was Uther Pendragon. Uther knew to conquer and defeat him he would need help through the support from one of the most influential noble families in the land: the Dubois. To cement their aid he had agreed to a marriage to their only female heir, a blond beauty by the name Ygraine. Uther was all too happy as she seemed to be fair in beauty and heart and she had immediately caught his eye at first meet. Uther marched against the king and managed to defeat him. After Uther's victory he and Ygraine were crowned King and Queen of Camelot.

The next five years had the people trying to forget the time of the 'Greedy King' in the wake of Uther's new rule. Slowly but surely, Uther started to bring order back to the land that had been allowed to spring up under the careless watch of the Greedy King. He reinforced the knights' code and added a segment that guaranteed that each knight would be loyal to the crown by focusing membership only to houses that swore their fealty. He wanted to avoid the mistakes from his predecessor's reign. It seemed that everything would work itself well for Uther except for one thing: his dynasty. It would seem that Ygraine, soon after their wedding, had contracted a hard hitting disease. She fought it off but it was determined that the chances that she might be bearing any children would be almost non-existent. The conversation often echoed in his mind when it went to the subject.

"Are you sure?" Uther asked as he looked to his wife as he looked to his sleeping wife.

Gaius, his longtime friend and new court physician nodded gravely. "The worst is past. Her chills have now stopped but I fear that the damage has been done."

"What do you mean Gaius? What damage?" he asked with his voice cracking.

"Sire, I'm afraid that Ygraine's uterus might have suffered from this. The damage might be severe enough to be long term."

"What are you trying to say Gaius?"

The physician bit the inside of his cheek as he seemed to brace himself for the worst. "I'm afraid that the chances of Ygraine bearing any children might just be next to none."

Uther didn't want to believe that but after five years with no child in sight he was starting to get scared that it was the hard truth. The Pendragon dynasty, his father's dynasty, it would all end with him. He couldn't let that happen. The only reason he was even able to get the strength to take the crown was because of his father and if he couldn't further their line then it would all be for nothing. Ygraine herself mourned her fate as she would have loved to have had at least one child to be able to hold in her arms and gaze back at her with pretty eyes. Uther wanted her to have that. He felt she deserved that and that he deserved an heir. There had to be a way. One day, as Uther was getting ready to ride out for a routine inspection his gaze fell on a small puppet theatre set up in the lower town. It was being done by a peasant hedge wizard as he entertained some children. That was the answer: magic.

Magic; it is a power few can truly define. A force that was as part of the world the wind and water were and just as essential. It had the power to bring forth great prosperity and great ruin. It caused empires to both rise and fall, made the meek mighty and made the mighty fall and the ones to see it all unfold were the Dragons. They helped men tap into the magic and found some that they felt kinship with and those men became known to the world as the Dragonlords. Over time magic spawned an entire religion centered on it and its ways. Priests and Priestesses who were trained in its art and ways perhaps for their whole life. They were of an order that had dominion over the Isle of the Blessed.

Uther knew that it must have the answer. If a poor and mediocre man could bring some straw hand puppets to life then surely it could give life to an heir for himself. He needed the very best and the priests and priestesses of the Old Religion would no doubt know the way. He approached a priestess that was a new addition to their order, a beauty by the name of Nimueh. He brought her back to Camelot under pretense of forming ties between Camelot and the Old Religion. Over time they did become good friends and Uther felt he could put true trust in Nimueh. He then told her of his fears for him and Ygraine and she lent a sympathetic ear to his troubles. He asked if she knew of something that could help his wife bear a child. She said that she would look for him and he said that she would always have his gratitude.

It was over a month later that she came to him with a solution. She told him how Ygraine could have a child and explained it to him. Yet, there was a catch: For a life to be given one had to be taken to keep the balance in check. Uther understood that someone would have to die for an heir to be born. Uther asked Nimueh to prepare the magic needed while he would handle the rest. The night where he would consummate an heir he had ordered for an execution of one of the prisoners in his dungeon. It was just a run of the mill thief that normally would serve a menial sentence but this was necessary. He executed him for the payment of death and then went to his wife. It was soon after that Gaius had told Uther that Ygraine had fallen pregnant. Uther was feeling truly triumphant. He confided in Gaius his request to Nimueh and Gaius had fallen silent in shock. He knew some of such magical bargains but he didn't think that Uther truly understood just what he had agreed to. This wasn't like giving a small coin in exchange for a service, this was magic that tampered with life and death and it wasn't to be taken lightly. Soon the time came for Ygraine to fall into labor and she birthed a healthy baby boy. However, Ygraine's life faded almost as soon as the boy was born.

Uther was devastated. He couldn't believe that Ygraine had been taken when he had exchanged for their son Arthur when he already made the payment of a life months before. What had he done? That question haunted him for a fortnight before it became: What had Nimueh done? It was Nimueh's fault that this happened. He trusted her and she betrayed him. Why? Did she think that killing his wife would open the way for her, was that it? He hated the very thought of her. Soon he had been given a report of three of his knights being killed as they stopped a sorcerer who had tried to bully a farmer out of his land and his youngest daughter. A sorcerer and his magic, just like Nimueh! They were all twisted and rotten to the core! It wouldn't just be Nimueh who would answer for this. It was everyone who used the same foul magic that she did that would pay for what had been done.

* * *

Uther spent the next month collecting information on the people that had ever used magic in his kingdom. He ordered his forges to prepare many shackles and cuffs of salted iron to help hold the abundance of special prisoners he would have. He drew up a list of all the people who delved in sorcery and planned to strike them all down in the name of his wife and queen. They wouldn't take anything else from him or anyone ever again. He knew that Gaius had once practiced but he hadn't used any for a while now and when asked said that he just didn't have the talent for it. Uther was glad for that. Gaius however was no fool. He had a suspicion what Uther might be doing and soon learned of his plans. He saw that his beloved Alice was on Uther's list and covertly struck her off before he warned her to leave Camelot. It was in the nick of time before Uther, with a grand declaration, started his Great Purge of magic. He decreed it to be forbidden on the pain of death and dealt out the sentence. He executed dozens of people within the walls of his own city before turning his attention everywhere else. The Isle of the Blessed was his chief concern as he led the attack himself with his full army. The casualties for both sides was great but Uther managed to conquer the once holy isle. Unfortunately he found no sign of Nimueh there.

With the Isle of the Blessed conquered and the priests and priestesses eradicated it seemed that everything else would be easy from now on. A druid prisoner tried to warn Uther that what he was doing would have consequences that would bring calamity to him and his kingdom but he turned a death ear before he gave the executioner the order to lop off his head. He didn't see any cause for alarm. Uther soon ran into trouble after the first year mark in his Great Purge when he came up against a young dragonlord by the name of Balinor Ambrosius.

Balinor was livid as many of his fellow dragonlords and dragons on these treacherous sneak attacks when many never did anything to harm the innocent. He wasn't alone in his anger as Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon and long-time friend, answered his call to try and stop this madness. They and the rest of their kin started to protest Uther's Purge in public and soon were forced to fight when his soldiers came. However numbers were not on their side and their fellow kind was killed by overwhelming forces until it came down to just the two of them. Balinor and Kilgharrah were the mightiest of the bunch and wouldn't falter. They took this to the city itself and launched a grand assault that rocked it very foundations. It was terrifying and many of the people pled and pressured Uther to negotiate. Uther sent an envoy to call for a truce. He claimed that he and his people had had enough of all this and just wanted it to end. Kilgharrah didn't feel like listening but Balinor convinced him otherwise. It wasn't just there side who had suffered losses. Camelot had lost many in the high hundreds and that was only the soldiers. He argued that perhaps Uther must've had enough especially with so many pleading for him to stop. Kilgharrah had told him of Uther's woe with his wife and he believed that Uther was starting to see that this all just wasn't worth it anymore. How could they consider themselves to truly be the noblest of magical beings if they didn't act noble and try to strive for peace. Kilgharrah saw that his friend had a point.

Uther called for a place to meet with both of them for a peaceful solution and they agreed. When Balinor showed up for the meeting with Kilgharrah Uther sprung up a trap. He ambushed them and had special chains that he had a few of his captive sorcerers create for him to bind the dragon (he had said they would be pardoned but executed them as soon as they were done).. Kilgharrah spat fire at a few but Uther screamed that if the dragon attacked any more of his men that Balinor was to be killed. A few men had crossbows aimed at him and Kilgharrah grit his fangs and stopped to spar his friend. Two knights went forward and restrained Balinor in cuffs of salted iron. It didn't matter, his magical spell work was a little lacking anyway.

"What is this?" Balinor said as he struggled against his captures. "You called us here to make peace!"

Uther snorted in disbelief. "Peace? What do vile creatures such as you know of peace? You only know of bringing deceit and betrayal and destroy everything you touch. You are nothing but evil to this land as is all of your kind!"

Balinor couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt like such a fool. He can't believe he actually trusted this man's pleas. "You are mad! We call off our assault and agree to a peace meeting only to get ambushed by your men and we are the deceitful and treacherous ones?!" He then looked about at all the men around him. "Do you men have no shame? No conscience at all? My dragon and I didn't need to do this. We could've easily just kept attacking and burned all of Camelot down but we didn't. I came to spare you and the citizens the pain of a dragon's flame and to end this fighting and this is how you answer a gesture for peace?"

Some of the knights seemed look a little uncomfortable at Balinor's words but Uther wasn't having doubt and second guessing fall upon his men.

"Do not listen to this man's words," he announced. "He is only trying to manipulate you. How many of you lost friends and brothers thanks to this man? He knows he and his beast are trapped and is doing all he can to free himself." He went up to Balinor and gave him a punch across the jaw. "We have triumphed against the pinnacle of magic. Men, mark this day for the chronicles of our kingdom's history. We have made a giant step towards having safety and security be forever restored to Camelot and captured the last dragon and dragonlord! Magic's greatest monsters have fallen!"

Cheers of victory started to ring out amongst all of them and Balinor was teeming with anger as hot as a dragon's flame.

"You are the only monster in this field. Mark my words Uther;" he growled. "You will answer for all of this! I swear it on my honor as a dragonlord!"

"Then it's a good thing that you magic people have no honor then."

"Say whatever you need to live with yourself Uther," he spat before Uther gave the order to take him away.

Uther decreed that this dragon would be kept in the caverns below Camelot and serve as an example to those that would use or side with magic the price for such action. There were still so many sorcerers and magic users still spread about and hiding out there but he now would have them all do so in fear until their time had come. He also ordered that Balinor would die by fire on the pyre in a few days. He found it appropriate to end the dragonlord's life by this method and poetic as well. Balinor couldn't bear to look at any of these people as he was led out of Uther's throne room. He was full of regret now. He felt that he was a man truly befitting the title of "dragonlord". A man of true honor and nobility as was befitting the race of men who shared kinship with the dragons. Was the noble gesture of peace and mercy he showed this city not enough for any of these people?

* * *

But it was enough for one to defy Uther for him. The day before his execution was due Balinor was mulling over his approaching death as he gazed out of the window to see the pyre being built outside. The bars behind him opened as the Court Physician walked in.

"Hello there," he said as he brought a small bag inside.

"Who are you?" Balinor asked.

"I'm Gaius. I'm the Court Physician."

"Nice to meet you. Although I do have to ask why the Court Physician is here?"

"I'm here to treat your injuries. I believe that our knights were a little rough with you and you have some cuts to your face that need cleaning."

"Why would that matter? I'm set to die tomorrow pretty or not," he said crabbily.

"Well the king feels that any note of appearance would draw in sympathy for the enemy amongst the people when they see you led to the pyre and they feel doubt about your fate."

"Well…we wouldn't want that, wouldn't we?" he sarcastically commented before he just sat and left the man to his work.

"Funny, most would put up more of a challenge." Gaius said.

Uther didn't deserve things to be easier but that wasn't any reason to take it out on this man. Balinor didn't want to spend his last day without any dignity which he calmly explained to Gaius. As he cleaned the man's cuts Gaius started trying to make small talk. Balinor wasn't participating though. Gaius could see that the man was appreciating the effort to make him comfortable.

Finally, "I've heard many stories of your people. I must say that you don't disappoint the tales of the nobility and grace of the Dragonlords. Not many would've tried for peace like you did for all these people and for your fellow magic users."

"And it seems that it meant nothing," he simply answered. "I never should've given my trust and just finished what was set out to be done from the very beginning. It's cost me everything."

As Gaius packed up, he took out a small bit of fresh warm bread wrapped in a cloth and gave it to him. "Don't be so sure." He then left the cell and was escorted out.

Balinor unwrapped the bread and bit into it as he dropped the cloth. As he chewed what was perhaps the last thing he would eat he looked back down at his feet to see something sticking out of the cloth. It was a small piece of paper that had three lines written on it. One said 'Wait for nightfall.' The other two lines were spells, one for unlocking doors and another for inducing sleep. He picked up the clot to wipe his mouth of crumbs to find something on the other side. It had a map that had a circle on a space marking a village. It was a place beyond Camelot's borders.

* * *

That night, a storm blew in. The rain pounded hard and lightning lit the skies. Balinor waited until a few minutes after the guard was changed to set his plan in motion. This way it would be a while before there would be another check and sweep around this area of the castle. He unlocked the cell with the new spell added to his arsenal and quietly crept out. He sent the guard to sleep with his other new spell and made his way through the corridors until he was outside. There were many locked doors but thanks to his new spell he was able to bypass them and not leave evidence that anything was disturbed. He crept through the city streets using the poor visibility from the storm as cover and miraculously found his way out of the city limits. He headed off for the safety of the woods to begin his trek to where Gaius had suggested he go for safety.

As Balinor ran he had no idea that destiny had intended for him to escape. Where he would go and whom he would come to meet when he got there would play towards what destiny had in mind for the entire land. Destiny however had a counterpart: Fate. Just a single moment could alter destiny's plans by a wide margin and set up an entirely new one. By a freaky turn of fate a bolt of lightning, brighter and bigger than any seen that night struck behind Balinor and made him look back at the city. In that moment, as he gazed at it, it all came rushing back to him. The deceit, the betrayal and the fact that his friend who had given his faith to him was still trapped there because of him. In that moment…

"I can't leave yet," he mumbled. "I'm not leaving you there my friend."


	2. Two Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear brings out the worst in people. Anger, Prejudice, Ego. There's only one thing that can conquer it and that's courage. Courage brings out the best in us. Hope, Daring, Compassion. These things are the foundation of integrity.
> 
> ~ Hercules, Hercules the Legendary Journeys

It was his fault and he couldn't just save his own hide and leave his friend to suffer. He would not leave the last Great Dragon to live out the rest of his time as some tyrant's trophy. Yet, Balinor knew that it was only a matter of time before someone went into the dungeons and saw that he was gone. He had to move to not waste the time that he had left. Kilgharrah was taken to be hold up underneath Camelot but Balinor didn't know where. He let his senses reach out to sense out Kilgharrah's presence and soon it hit him like a rush of warm air. He sprinted off against the falling rain in the darkness. He didn't know how long he ran as he blindly followed this feeling but he didn't let up. He eventually came upon a spot where the sense seemed to be gushing out from. A bolt of lightning lit the sky again and it showed him that it was the entrance to a cave. It must've been how Uther got Kilgharrah to be put underneath Camelot though the hole was not large enough to fit a dragon through. There was evidence of work being done to seal up the entrance with tools and equipment scattered about though there didn't seem to be any guards. He guessed that Uther must've felt that tight security wouldn't be needed with his dragon bound by those mystical chains.

This time Uther's nature worked to his advantage as he ventured inside and away from the storm. He grabbed a torch and began the trek into these caverns to search for his friend.

* * *

It was a little before Balinor had stumbled onto the entrance that the warning bells were rung back in the city.

"How? How did he escape?!" Uther was furious. He couldn't believe that one of his magical prisoners actually escaped his clutches just before his scheduled execution.

"We are not sure sire. We found no evidence that the cell's lock was picked or any of the keys unaccounted for. It's possible that he used magic to open the door," one of his knights calmly explained.

Magic? Of course, he thought. "How did he evade detection?"

"The guard overseeing the cells was found knocked out though Gaius found no marks on him. The best guess was that he was enchanted to sleep through the escape."

"Why wasn't he bound in salted iron in his cell?" he demanded to know.

"The guards that put him in there seemed to have forgotten to sire. With how he never used any magic at all I could understand why it slipped their minds."

"Why did they think he was being executed for? I want the guards who took him to his cell to be flogged. Their incompetence has now let a dangerous man on the loose, is that understood?"

"Yes sire," the knight bowed.

"Sir Ector," he gestured to a knight beside him.

"Sire," he said stepping forward.

"Can I trust in you?"

"Of course sire. I will serve Camelot to the best of my ability."

"Then I will leave this issue up to you. That dragonlord will not have been able to get too far at this point. We can't appear weak and allow such a prime figure of their vile magic community to slip from our fingers. How soon can you ready some men and re-capture him?"

"It will need to wait until the storm passes but then I should have a hunting party ready to pursue."

"Excellent."

Ector nodded but he seemed a little uncomfortable. "Sire, may we speak alone?"

Uther nodded and requested that the two be left alone. "What is on your mind Ector?"

Ector had been there when Balinor had made that speech and he felt that the dragonlord had a point. That young man didn't have to stop in his assault. He and his dragon could've wiped them out but didn't. He was starting to think that Uther's pain of Ygraine's loss was starting to weigh too heavily in all his decisions. They already went through one war thanks to the Greedy King and he didn't want another costly one too soon after that even if they did win. This didn't seem right to him.

"Sire, is it really worth going after this man? We have his dragon. He is no longer a threat."

"The man has magic, of course he is a threat Ector. His escape has proven that."

"We don't know that for sure. For all we know his escape was made through true incompetence of those guards. And with this storm it wouldn't be hard to sneak about."

"My decision is final." He then looked over at Ector a little accusingly. "You're not second guessing your duties, are you Ector?"

Ector knew the look that passed through Uther's eyes and knew that he wouldn't be swayed. He didn't fully agree with any of this but Uther was his king and he swore an oath and was bound by it as was his fellow knights. He just swallowed the discomfort and nodded. "No…I know what I have to do sire."

"Good and don't question me again Ector or you'll share the same fate as those guards."

* * *

' _It is a maze down here in the caverns,_ ' Balinor thought as he turned about in the dark. It was hours of wandering around in these caves and he still hadn't found Kilgharrah.

He was sure that he was now starting to go in circles. He tried to feel out for Kilgharrah but these caverns were full of his presence and he couldn't hone in on exactly where he was. As he walked down the paths he was actually surprised to see that these caverns seemed to have paved paths. He guessed that these caves must've been some sort of means to evacuate the city in cases of emergency. It looks like Uther sacrificed a means of securing innocent people for his 'example' to magic kind. Balinor was starting to get a little winded from all this wandering. He leaned against the cave wall to work through his exhaustion and his frustration.

"KILGHARRAH!" he screamed out in despair. The name echoed through the system like twenty Balinors were shouting out at random.

Balinor just sat there huffing in anger as he kicked at some dirt. This was hopeless and he didn't know how he would find his way out of here either. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and Balinor saw a flickering light shining on ahead. Light from a fire, a dragon's fire. Balinor sprinted off and headed for the source. He came upon Kilgharrah on some rock spouting fire steadily. He gave a yelp when he descended upon him.

"Balinor," Kilgharrah said looking down at his friend. "You're looking well I see."

Balinor raised his eyebrows at his reptilian friend. "Really? That's what you say?"

His draconian features went into a smile. One that Kilgharrah himself didn't believe he would do stuck in here. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I refuse to believe that Uther and his men could've just brought you in here so easily."

"They threatened that if I was uncooperative then they would kill you though they spoke to me like I was some dumb animal to train."

He knew that having to put up with that disgraceful treatment couldn't have been easy and he had done it for his sake. Balinor was touched and even more heartbroken for what he had let his friend be put through. "Well it seems like it was for nothing. Uther called for me to be executed in a few hours from now if I hadn't escaped."

"You escaped and yet you are here…why?"

Balinor now was glaring at the dragon. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"You had the chance to be free from Uther. I can bear being down here but I can't bear you being lost."

"And what makes you think I can bear that?! As I ran there was something, a moment of fate or whatever it was, that caused me to look back and remember my friend. The one who tried to warn me against this foolish choice and I didn't want to listen to him. I will not escape the consequences and leave you here to bear them instead Kilgharrah." Tears started to run down his eyelids and they shone in the glow of his torch's light. "I won't."

Kilgharrah closed his eyes. He hadn't shed tears due to a man's words in decades and he feared that he just might now. It wasn't something that he enjoyed doing any more than humans did. He tried to shake it away and keep his mind set and at ease. "I see. Very well then."

Balinor wiped his cheeks. "Alright," he coughed. "Now, how do we go about freeing you? That chain will take more than brute strength or a simple spell to shatter."

"You're right," the dragon mumbled. "But…perhaps a combination of the two would work."

"What do you mean?"

"We need a weapon. A special immortal weapon."

"An immortal weapon. Kilgharrah, where are we supposed to get that? I've always heard that those type of things are rare and typically under seal."

"You're right. We can find one nowhere, but we don't have to look. I can make one here and now but I will need your help."

"What do you need from me exactly?"

Kilgharrah was silent for a moment building suspense. "A sword," he finally answered.

* * *

The sun rose and Uther was in the courtyard overseeing Ector readying the party to track and pursue the Dragonlord. Before they were finished, a messenger came up to Uther a little frantically.

"Sire," he breathed out.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Riders are approaching the city. A noble party."

Uther was taken aback. "Whose banners do they wield?"

"Lord Tristan Du Bois."

Ygraine's older brother? Why was he here? Was it to visit his sister's tomb? He could understand that but why did it have to be now? He called for Ector to halt in the search. It wasn't out about the Dragonlord's escape and he needed to keep it that way. The capture of the dragon and the dragonlord had already started to spread and add backing into his name and to his Great Purge. The last thing he needed was doubt to emerge in his subjects and his enemies about his capability.

Uther quickly had the hunting party organized into a welcome party that waited in the throne room. He stood from his throne as they walked in to welcome his brother in law who he saw seemed a bit determined in full armor as he got off his horse. "Lord Tristan," he said as he approached. "Camelot welcomes you."

"Uther," he said as he came to a halt in front of him. He looked around at the state of the Camelot's men. "Were you and your men going somewhere?"

"My men were just about to set off on their duties. Are you here to visit Ygraine's tomb?"

His jaw stiffened. "Ygraine is the reason I am here but not to visit her tomb." He then made a tight fist in his right hand. "I've come to avenge her death!"

Uther was a little taken back by Tristan's rage but he smiled nevertheless. "I'm happy to have you with us then. My men were about to hunt down one of them now."

"Really? Then why aren't they pointing their weapons and subduing you now?"

Uther's heart dropped. "I want everyone out now! Leave us!" he ordered. Once everyone left them alone he looked at his brother in law. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I'm here to confront my little sister's killer. You."

"I don't know what lies you were fed but I didn't kill Ygraine. It was one of magic's evil sorcerers that killed her."

"Don't speak like I'm one of your boot licking men! I'm not stupid Uther! You were the one responsible. Tell me, how is your son?"

"What?"

"I know…about Ygraine not being able to have children. She wrote to me; heartbroken about becoming barren. There was no hope for her to bear children and miraculously she falls pregnant not too long after."

"A miracle." Uther tried to explain.

"One that the priestess Nimueh helped you achieve." He stopped for a second to take in Uther's shocked face. "I'm not a reckless fool, I check everything before I accuse anyone. I know about the magic needed to do something like this. You sacrificed my sister so you could have an heir and you are using the magical community to shift blame from where it belongs."

"It was their magic that killed her. Nimueh killed her Tristan. I did everything right and she deceived me for her own selfish ends."

"Enough!" Tristan put his left hand to his right arm and ripped off his gauntlet. He then threw it at Uther's foot.

Uther looked at it horrified. "You are not serious!"

"I am. I will not stand by and allow you to use my sister's name to justify killing so many people. I won't let Ygraine's legacy to be linked to genocide! She deserves more than that! Now pick it up!"

Uther tightened his jaw and stood defiantly at his brother in law. "No."

"Pick it up," he said again. "Or I will dictate what I know to everyone in the city and we'll see how much support they will give to a murderer and a hypocrite."

Uther closed his hands into tight fists and looked from Tristan to the gauntlet. He then picked up the gauntlet with a proud glare. Tristan declared that they would have their fight this afternoon and it would be to the death. Little did either know that at the balcony behind the throne room there was a certain physician that had witnessed the whole exchange with a heavy heart.

* * *

The only weapon available that they could use to smash these chains strong enough to bind a being like a dragon would be a sword forged in the dragon's breath. Balinor had been led by Kilgharrah to a path that led straight to the lower levels of Uther's castle. It was the best way to sneak back to the city and find the sword that they needed. Camelot might just be the last place that Uther would be looking for him so he should have some time. From Uther's character he wouldn't think that anyone would dare try and operate directly under his nose. Whatever case, Balinor needed to get a sword for Kilgharrah to bless. It had to be one that hadn't seen a drop of blood so the ones in the castle's armory wouldn't do so he would have to try looking at one of the smiths in the city. Balinor sneaked into the castle's laundry and took a fresh set of clothes to help disguise himself. His name might be known but not his face. Only some knights and select guards had seen him up close so as long as he didn't draw attention to himself then he should be fine. He took a satchel and some parchment to make him seem like a servant running some errands. The security in the castle was surprisingly light considering that a major prisoner just escaped last night. The guards at the front gate didn't even look twice at him. Well, he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He checked the two best smiths in the city but none of the freshly made swords seemed to strike him in what he would need. None of the swords in them seemed to carry the…magic (lack of a better term) for him to bless in dragon fire. Most were made too flashy with bits of silver and gold, embroidered hilts or designs in the center of the blades like they were trying too hard to be unique. They wouldn't do.

Balinor came upon the last smith shop and didn't see anything that appealed to him and he was resigned just to take a random one when a young man bumped into him.

"Sorry," the man said. He was carrying something wrapped up.

"Tom," the smith said scolding. "Be more careful around the customers."

"Forgive me but I wanted to show this to you right away." Balinor went around the corner and made it look like he was leaving as the boy put the bundle on a nearby table and started unwrapping it. "I just finished it. My very first sword. I worked for two weeks straight until I felt I got it just right." He finished unwrapping a broadsword and handed it to his master.

The smith took it and twisted his apprentice's creation around as he looked it over. "Nice balance…good shaping of the blade…this is great work Tom"

"So it could be put on the sales rack?" the apprentice said hopefully.

"A fine sword," the man said finally setting it down. "But I'm afraid it won't be a high sell."

The young man named Tom looked downhearted. "Why? You just said it was a fine sword."

"It doesn't draw in the eye of seasoned warriors. It's look is too basic. Put it on the rack with a few of these other blades and knights and other travelers would skip right over it. Don't get me wrong Tom, it is a marvelous sword when taken in hand but it doesn't look attractive. The key to be a good smith and a good salesman is too have both good quality and an attractive sight to match. You're good with horseshoes, shields and armor. Maybe you're not quite ready for weapons yet." Then there was a gong like sound coming from near the castle. "We'll talk more on this later. The challenge is about to start. While we're there I want you to really look at the swords that are used for you to see what I mean."

Tom nodded and followed him out of the shop as they joined with a few others who seemed to be heading for the fighting grounds. Balinor came out of his spot and looked closer at the blade. He grasped it himself and felt that it was truly a great sword and from that apprentice's testimony it had a lot of good work and love put into making it. It didn't have the look that it was trying to be extravagant but it didn't need it. It didn't need to look great to mean that it wasn't meant to be great. Balinor felt that this was the perfect sword for Kilgharrah's flame. And if what he heard about a challenge was true then it would be easy to sneak back into the castle with the most attentive knights and guards at the event.

 


	3. A Dragon's Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a man is denied the right to live the life he believes in, he has no choice but to become an outlaw.  
> ~ Nelson Mandela

Balinor moved through the city streets with the new sword wrapped in a bundle with a basket full of clutter as he headed off for the castle. He came upon two guards in front of a great metal door. Unlike the ones that were at the front of the castle these men wouldn't just regard him without a second glance. They were in front of the entrance to Uther's treasury.

"Where are you going?" one of them asked readying the spear in his hand.

Balinor just waved his hand at them. " _ **Swefe Nu**_ ," he said calmly reciting the sleeping spell he used in his escape. As they fell asleep he went to the one that had the keys hanging off his belt. "Looks like I'm getting the hang of that spell," he mumbled as he went inside and opened the satchel to pack some gold into it.

Once he was free he would be needing some money for things like food and shelter especially since Uther took everything he had with him when they captured him. He didn't like to act like he was a common thief but he didn't have any money and this was an emergency. Well, maybe he had no real guilt about making Uther's coffers more roomy but about taking the apprentice's creation. Balinor was feeling a little bad at the thought of just taking the sword like that. He hoped that he could make it up to that young man, Tom, one day. At least he had his name: Tom. After he felt he filled the basket he had with gold he took off for the other side of the castle. He had to move faster now before those men were discovered and an alarm was raised. He was stopped by one guard asking why he looked in a hurry but he played it off calmly. He simply said that he wanted to use the new time from the challenge to catch up on his neglected chores so he wouldn't get punished for it. The guard just laughed at him and told him to get a move on then because with the king's current mood he might just see the stocks. Once he was passed him he headed off for the lower levels of the castle and made his way back to Kilgharrah.

* * *

The training grounds began to be filled with Camelot's people to watch the challenge that was given to their king. Uther was fitted in his armor and looked out at the other end of the field to see Tristan completely clad in black armor with his shield and sword already out and ready. Gaius was nearby and watching as Uther's servant helped him get ready.

"Sire, if I may could I speak on this fight?"

"You can my friend."

Gaius exhaled deeply. "Is this bout really necessary? This is a match to the death and which means this could only end with either your death or Tristan's."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. This wasn't my idea Gaius."

"Can't you convince Lord Tristan to call this off. If you die Camelot will be without a king and if Tristan dies then the crown will lose support of one of the most influential houses and their allies."

"I'm afraid that is out of the question. Tristan has made it clear that there is no other way."

"Because of what he knows about Ygraine sire?"

Uther gave Gaius a sharp look. "I would be careful of what you say next Gaius. I am not in the best of moods right now."

"Forgive me sire." Gaius backed off a bit. "I just don't want to see us lose one of the men that helped end the reign of the Greedy King. You owe much to the Du Bois family and Tristan is the heir to the legacy next to Aggravaine."

Uther settled down a bit. "I know but sadly this is unavoidable now. Tristan won't listen to my reason and I can't have someone who would incite doubts in the kingdom about my stand against magic. It might hurt the kingdom to end Tristan but letting him go now might bring even more harm regardless."

When he was ready, he stepped out and his entrance was met with applause and cheers from the people.

Geoffrey of Monmouth stepped out onto a podium to speak to the crowds. "This is a formal challenge under the rules of the Knight's Code. Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot has been challenged by Sir Tristan Du Bois. This fight will be fought under the laws of the code and…to the death," he said a little flinchingly. "May the challengers step forward."

Uther took his helmet from his servant and step closer until he was about five feet from Sir Tristan. He already had his helmet on and took a stance. Uther gave him one last hard look before he put on his own helmet and took his own stance.

Geoffrey gave a nod to a servant and he took a mallet and hit the gong to signal the start of the bout.

* * *

Balinor made his way down to the lower levels of the castle and headed to the path that led to Kilgharrah's prison. He entered the cavern to see Kilgharrah on that big rock in front of the path.

"You've come back," he said as Balinor walked forward.

The dragonlord just playfully smirked back at him. "Was there any doubt?"

"Perhaps a little," the dragon chuckled at him. "You've brought the sword?"

"More doubts?" Balinor said as he unwrapped his find. "I hope this will do."

Kilgharrah looked the sword over carefully. "Yes," he mumbled. "I believe that it will suit us perfectly."

"So what now my friend?"

"Simply hold sword up high and leave the rest to me," Kilgharrah instructed.

Balinor did as Kilgharrah asked and soon the dragon let loose a small steady jet of fire that encased the blade.

* * *

Uther swung his sword but Tristan brought his shield to intercept it and then he put his body behind it as he pushed back at Uther. He stepped back three times before he regained his equilibrium and readied himself again at his brother in law. Tristan was worthy warrior and Uther remembered how glad he was to have him at his side during the war to take Camelot. He never would've imagined that one day he would be facing him in single combat to the death in front of all of Camelot.

"Don't force me to have to kill you Tristan," he tried as he paced in a circle with him.

"Why? What difference would one more member of my family make to you?"

"I keep trying to tell you that it wasn't I who killed your sister…my wife. It was Nimueh and her magic that killed her."

"Nimueh and magic were the tools used in her demise." He pointed at him. "You were the artisan who used them and it is you who must answer for what happened to her."

"Very well then. Just know, you left me no choice and I will not be held responsible for your death."

Tristan snorted behind his helmet. "You declaring that won't make it so despite what you have come to believe about yourself Uther. You will answer for what has happened one way or another. I swear it!"

He then went at Uther again.

* * *

Kilgharrah stopped breathing fire. "I believe that should do it."

Balinor brought the sword close to his face and looked it over with renewed fascination. The sword still looked the same but at the same time he knew that it was far from the same weapon as before. The sword seemed to have an air of elegance on it that a crowned jewel would have. The cavern didn't have much light but the sword sparkled and shined as bright as it would in an open field like it was a source of light itself.

"This is incredible."

"A sword forged in the dragon's breath Balinor. It has unlimited potential. Fits a caliber of weapon that can't be measured."

Balinor nodded in agreement. He could feel the truth of Kilgharrah's words as he held the new weapon. "Such a weapon needs a name." He thought on it for a few moments before it came to him. "Excalibur."

"Excalibur? That's an interesting name…why?"

"You just said it had unlimited potential. A caliber that couldn't be measured. In the field of science the variable (x) means immeasurable. X-calibur."

The dragon nodded. "I see. That is truly fitting indeed." His grin dropped slightly. "But that goes for the good it could bring as well as the evil. Balinor, you must make sure that this sword does not ever fall into the wrong hands. Once forged it can't be un-forged. Take the utmost heed of my words my friend."

Balinor's face hardened with resolve. "Don't worry Kilgharrah. I will see that Excalibur is well looked after," he vowed.

"I believe you." He then relaxed. "You've never broken your word yet Balinor."

"And I don't intend to start now. So, let's get these chains off you then."

"Do you have much experience with swords Balinor?"

"My father taught me. I'm not exactly what you would call a master but I can do a decent job of protecting myself. Just…hold still just the same."

Kilgharrah smiled as he held out his paw and Balinor walked over and readied his eyes over the point he was to strike. He raised Excalibur and brought it down on the chain as hard and fierce as he could. A loud clang echoed through the caverns followed by a ground shaking roar.

* * *

Uther backed away from getting hacked from the neck up from Tristan's fierce swipe. Uther was starting to breathe a little hard as he felt his heart pounding fiercely against his chest. This fight was starting to wear on him. It seemed that the energy that he had spent in overseeing to the Great Dragon and the Dragonlord Balinor capture and execution was starting to catch up with him. Uther took this spare moment to silently curse Balinor and his dragon for causing him trouble even now. He couldn't hold out for that much longer. He will have to be bold if he hopes to overcome Tristan.

He shed off his front armor plate and his gauntlets to the surprise of everyone. Once he did Uther charged at Tristan as quickly as he could. Tristan made another swipe at him and managed to slightly graze Uther when his blade went slightly into his left torso. Uther however had his sword directly imbedded in Tristan's lung. Without his armor weighing him down Uther's speed and agility was better especially with his body having been made used to the extra weight during the duration of the fight. It gave him the edge he needed. He was wounded a little but that was a small price to pay to triumph in this fight.

Tristan was starting to choke as blood started flooding into his lung thanks to Uther's blow. "I…swear…Uther," he gargled. "I will not rest…until you answer…for what…you've done to…Ygraine…and the kingdom."

Uther met Tristan's eyes and glared him down. That was before there was a great rumbling that started to shake the ground immensely. The people in the grounds all started to get frantic as the shaking intensified. Uther lost some of his footing and Tristan's blade which was still in him somewhat went deeper and twisted within him which Uther quickly yanked out as he pushed Tristan's dying form to the ground. He held on to his wound to try and stem the great blood flow that was now pulsing out.

"What is happening?" he demanded as if the very earth would answer his question on command.

His question answered itself a few moments later when a great explosion sounded from the cliffs nearby Camelot and a grand roar echoed throughout the city. The Great Dragon was free and clearly riding it was the Dragonlord Balinor as they gazed down at the city. The sight made all the citizens of the city go off in hysterical panic. The streets went wild with screaming and running people as they tried to get themselves to be safe from the inevitable wrath of the dragon.

A few of the men on the outer wall readied their crossbows but the dragon let loose a small ball of fire that had two of them screaming as their uniforms caught fire and one of falling off the wall to his demise. Uther's knees started to grow weak and he found himself on one knee as he watched everything unfold in front of him.

"Sire."

A few knights including Sir Ector and Gaius ran to Uther to try and get him inside the castle. Gaius immediately put a thick cloth over his wound and two of his men grabbed him arms and legs to carry him off to safety as the dragon roared above them.

The wound was painful but he forced himself to give the commands that he knew had to be carried out. "Ector," he gasped out.

"Yes sire?"

"Rally the knights and the armed men currently in the city. Subdue that dragonlord and his dragon. Do not let them escape again!"

Ector nodded and ran off.

* * *

Up in the air Balinor watched with a hard look as Kilgharrah launched that attack against the soldiers on the wall.

"I will enjoy burning Uther and his precious city to ashes," Kilgharrah roared savagely over to his friend.

Balinor gazed over at the streets to see all the people screaming and running scared. He remembered that the smith and his apprentice were among them and he could even make out some children as well. "Kilgharrah, we must flee."

"Flee?" Kilgharrah must not have heard him right. "We must make that tyrant answer for what he has done."

Yes, Kilgharrah was right but this was not the time for that. "As much as the idea appeals to me, we can't afford to do that now. You've been chained by those shackles for two weeks already and I haven't had a moment's rest in over a day. We aren't at full strength. We'll need some time to recover."

Balinor may have made a decent assessment but Kilgharrah wasn't fooled. "Don't tell me that you still feel that Camelot still deserves mercy. After everything that they have done?"

"Everything that Uther and his men have done," Balinor corrected. "Uther and his knights will pay for this, I promise you that my friend. However, we shouldn't have innocent people have to pay for his sake as well." Balinor knew how hard this would be for Kilgharrah. It was hard for him too. They were the last dragon and dragonlord. All their brothers, their kin – dead. Balinor wanted justice for them just as much but it would be justice, not blind revenge. "If what you say about Uther and his motivation is true then that would make us no better than that pitiful excuse of a king. Let's prove that we are truly better than him and keep it between us and not involve innocent people. Besides, if it wasn't for a small handful of them, I would be dead now and you would most likely be trapped forever and we owe them a debt."

Kilgharrah growled slightly but could see the wisdom in his dragonlord's words. "Very well. Yet where will we go?"

"I have a direction in mind. Let's get moving."

"They will most likely pursue us," the dragon warned.

Balinor looked down again and saw a company of knights on horseback riding out to try and quell them already. "Then let's halt them."

Balinor pointed at the space before the main gate in and out of the city and Kilgharrah, after making sure that there would be no innocents caught in the crossfire, gently launched another great stream of fire to block the path. Once that was done he flew off to leave the sight of the city behind.

* * *

Ector and his fellow knights yanked hard on their horses' reins as the path was blocked by a great fire done by that dragon. They couldn't get through to pursue Balinor who was taking off with his dragon.

"Ector, the path is blocked. We'll have to move to the west gate in order to leave the city and continue the pursuit."

The knights started to turn to head for that gate but the flames seemed to flare as it spread to a nearby shack. The fire that the dragon spat at the wall at the archers was now dropping embers on the houses below. Even though there had been a storm just last night it seemed as if the fire was still spreading as fast as a dry spell thanks to a dragon's flame.

"Wait!" Ector shouted. "This fire…it's starting to spread. We have to try and put it out or it could spread throughout the lower town."

"But the king gave us orders to pursue the dragonlord," one of them argued. "We need to bring back the dragonlord for Camelot."

"We do that and there might not be a Camelot to come back to. If this fire spreads and envelops the city then our king won't have a city to reign as king in! Is that understood?"

The men slowly nodded and went off to try and settle the fires as best they could. They helped carry pales of water to put the flames out and evacuate and carry people away from the path of the fire.

* * *

After night had fallen the flames were gone though it left the smell of smoke and burnt wood behind. Thankfully with the intervention of the knights the fire hadn't swallowed too many homes; around less than a dozen had been swallowed but thankfully the people in those homes had been taken out before the worst arrived.

Tom saw that his pregnant wife and his son were safe and sound before he went to check on his smith master. He returned to the shop to see that it wasn't damaged or even touched except for one thing. The sword that he had made was missing.

Uther was on a painkiller induced sleep as Gaius tended to the deep wound at his side. Uther was lucky that he was able to have it treated so quickly after he sustained it or there might have been serious long term damage. He saw that there was damage though that he wouldn't be able to fix. Uther would feel some stings even with a tonic for pain. He was thankful that the dragon's escape hadn't amounted to the worst case scenario for the city. He just hoped that helping Balinor get free was not something he would come back to regret like a good many things in the last year.


	4. A Knight's Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the machine of government is of such a nature that it requires you to be the agent of injustice to another, then, I say, break the law  
> ~ Henry David Thoreau, Civil Disobedience and Other Essays

Balinor and Kilgharrah found a creek as they flew overhead and Kilgharrah sensed that the area was free of any people. They decided that it would be a great place to rest for the night. Balinor collected some wood and Kilgharrah snorted a small flame and lit it instantly for them. Balinor was lucky enough to come across a rabbit that was cooking on a stick over the fire as we speak. Both of them watched the fire's flames flicker in silence. They just marveled in the fact that they were together and free.

It was Kilgharrah who decided to break the silence as Balinor started to eat his cooked meal. "Where exactly are we heading from here Balinor?"

He wiped his mouth before answering. "I was told of a place that I would be able to get some help and be safe for a while. It's a village a man named Gaius told me of."

"Really? And what makes you think that this village is really going to be that safe to stay in?'

"It's beyond the western borders of Camelot. If I'm not mistaken isn't that land part of the Kingdom of Essitir?"

"Yes," Kilgharrah answered. "That would be King Cenred's domain."

"Cenred? Oh right, he and Uther aren't exactly friends are they?"

"No they are not and the Purge hasn't leaked into those lands." Uther's activities and propaganda was starting to infect other places outside Camelot but there remained completely untouched by it. "That should be an adequate place for us to safely recover and rest." Now that Kilgharrah was down on the ground he had to admit that the draining power of those chains had left more of a strain than he previously thought. It didn't help that he had been putting so much energy before their capture in their attacks against Uther. He would need some time to be back at full strength.

Balinor looked at the space above Kilgharrah's paw where that shackle had been on and lightly rubbed it for him. "Yes, but we'll have to be subtle old friend. The last thing we need is for word to get around about a dragon sighted in that area. I wouldn't count a slimy bastard like Uther to try and sneak his doings into another kingdom without consent. And despite not being an ally of Uther, Cenred I hear is an opportunist. He would seek to obtain you for his own ends if I couldn't help it."

"That's true. Although he wouldn't fair better than Uther to control me without you," he said with a smile breaking into his draconian features. "Though let's refrain from having me carry you around. I'm a dragon, not a horse you know."

Balinor started to chuckle. "You're as humble as ever Kilgharrah."

Kilgharrah looked his friend over to see some bags in his eyes. "You should get some rest. You've more than earned some. I'll keep watch over you."

Balinor wanted to protest but a yawn came out instead. "Perhaps you're right."

"As always."

"Again with the humility," he grunted out as he settled himself to take a nap.

* * *

Uther stood drinking his pain relieving tonic as Gaius helped change his old bandages. As soon as he regained consciousness he had tried getting up and the pain forced him back into the cot that he had in Gaius' quarters. He had to move slowly, carefully and with Gaius' aid to stand while he had this bandage change. Now that Uther could stand Gaius could tighten them so that it could heal faster.

"How long will it take for this medicine to take effect Gaius?" he asked as he felt a sharp pain when a new roll of gauze pressed into his wound.

"It should only take a few minutes and it should last you for the whole day. I'm afraid you'll have to take it every day though. I advise that for the next week to not do anything too strenuous to stress your injuries and let them heal completely."

"And you say that even after that I will still need to take this tonic?"

Gaius nodded grimly at Uther's question. "There was quite a bit of internal damage. I imagine that even with the tonic you'll be prone to feel a sharp jab or itchiness at some random moments of your days."

"And there is nothing that could be done about that?"

"I'm sorry sire but I've done everything I could. It's really good fortune that you've gotten away with just that. Had I not treated you when I did then there is a chance that you would've suffered some long term limping or even been paralyzed."

The thought of being so crippled at his age and in his position made Uther's blood run cold. The image of his strength and power that he made for Camelot to have could've been ruined forever. All thanks to the combined actions of Tristan and that Dragonlord Balinor.

"Then you have my utmost gratitude Gaius for pulling me away from that outcome. It would've damaged the state of Camelot's strength to have a king that might not even be able to walk under his own stamina." Gaius bowed his head in acknowledgement as he finished putting on Uther's wrapping. When he was done Uther tested walking a little and did feel some stinging at his side with every step he took but he would have to grin and bear it for the next week or so until the pain dulled. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost three whole days sire," Gaius answered.

His eyes widened at that bit of news. "Do you know the status of the situation?"

"Well there was some damage done to the city by the dragon's escape. About five of the soldiers along the walls are dead. The lower town had some fires that enveloped a few houses. Some structures were weakened and there were a few injuries done in the panic that ensued in the streets. Thankfully nothing too severe and luckily no losses amongst the city's citizens."

"Any news on the pursuit of the dragon and dragonlord," he asked putting his clothes on. That was the main concern.

"There has been nothing on them sire."

"Nothing? Ector wasn't able to find them yet."

Gaius braced himself for what he knew would be coming. "The search hasn't commenced yet."

"WHAT?!"

It didn't help.

* * *

"I am waiting for your explanation Ector."

The throne room had a few of Uther's advisors and knights to watch as he summoned for them and Ector as soon as he could walk out of Gaius' chambers. Ector was standing completely at ease before the king with his hands behind his back and looked not the least bit nervous.

"Explanation for what sire?" he said with no blips or spikes in his voice at all.

"You disobeyed a direct order Ector!" he spat out in the throne room as he looked down at Ector from his spot on the throne. "You were ordered to take the men and pursue the dragonlord!"

"The lower town was in danger. We were right there and we could spare the city from having an out of control wildfire and save people from its blaze or pursue one man. I chose the city."

"Well that wasn't your job. Camelot needs its knights to do their duties and your duty was to bring us our enemy."

"Our duty also is to protect its people. We could have lost a hundred people if we didn't move in."

"Then tell me why, after you wasted time with the fires did you not pursue as you were instructed?"

Ector's face broke from being indifferent and he full on glared at Uther. "There were injuries sustained in our efforts and some of the men had family in the city that were hurt that they had to tend to. Besides, we can't track something that could fly; and I wouldn't call saving the lives of our citizens a waste."

Uther couldn't believe that Ector just talked back to him like that and in his own throne room in public like this. He was livid at this sign of disrespect. "You may have saved a hundred and now thousands are in danger thanks to your actions," he scolded. "Thanks to you a dangerous enemy is lost to us."

"Do you not care about how close you could've come to having a great deal of the city burn?"

"I care but in every war sacrifices must be made. If the lower town had to burn to keep such a dangerous enemy to the whole kingdom from running free than it is a cost that we'll have to pay. I was to declare that the dragonlords are defeated and the last dragon was confined to be an example for all of Camelot's might. Now I can't because your actions let them get away to continue to threaten Camelot after we worked so hard to defeat them. How long before other sorcerers follow in the dragonlord's footsteps."

Ector can't believe that Uther, a man who once fought against the 'Greedy King' and spoke against using people for his own profit just said all that. He was willing to let his people die so he could have back one man and a trophy. A man and a trophy that he deceived with talks of truce and peace and who agreed to them only for Uther to double-cross them. This incident was a direct result of that. If they had truly done a truce then perhaps there would've been no danger at all for Camelot. Also, it was only a few days after he had killed his brother in law and he hadn't even given him the proper honors. Balinor was right, where were their consciences?

"I'm sorry sire. I'm sorry that Camelot's people take a lower concern to your pride. How foolish of me. Next time I will order the men to let the people die so you could feel extra smug about yourself when you go to bed at night," he huffed in frustration.

The entire court gasped at that. Even Ector was surprised that he just said that.

"Seize him! Right now!" Uther ordered.

"On what charge?!" Ector asked two guards grabbed onto him.

Uther looked at one of his oldest loyal knights and coldly responded one simple word. "Treason."

As Ector was being led out he made sure his final words would be heard by Uther. "Seems we traded a greedy king for a heartless one."

* * *

Uther had to dispel many of his advisors and a few of his knights asking him to reconsider his final decision regarding Sir Ector. Uther had announced that Ector was to be sentenced to a public flogging before he was to be beheaded for crimes of endangering Camelot, defying the king, speaking treason and attempting spread treachery. Ector was a well-liked member of the knights and had fought in quite a few battles during the war against the 'Greedy King.' It was argued that it was too quick and drastic a sentence but Uther wasn't to be moved. Their pleas were shot down almost immediately. Uther couldn't let one of his knights openly disrupt the order of things and openly defy him like he did in the throne room. If he allowed Ector to get away with it then more of his knights will follow his example. That's the last thing he needs especially with current events in his War on Magic.

The square was filled with people. There was look of shock and anger upon a good many of them. Uther hadn't realized that many of the people there had spent many days beforehand toasting and praying to Ector's name for his efforts in sparing the city. They were acknowledging that he helped to save their homes and their loved ones burning to ashes. He was their hero and he was being led out before them all in manacles for the executioner's block. To see him go through this so soon after what he did for them, it wasn't fair. Those looks of sadness were for Ector and the glares on the others were at Uther.

Uther couldn't sense the tension building up as he approached the high balcony and looked down at the square. He gave the signal to begin the punishment flogging to the man who had the whip ready in his hand. Ector was shackled to a post made ready and the man brought the whip down that made a great cracking sound echo through the silence of the square. The actual contact had left a bloody gash on his back. He hardly felt it though. To spare him pain in his final moments, Gaius had visited Ector an hour prior and gave him a powerful concoction to numb his whole body. All he felt as the whips smacked his skin were pressing contacts and some slight itching right after. He just kept looking straight ahead at all the people witnessing his final moments. Many of them were even there because of him and he didn't regret his decision at all.

After a few moments of whip lashing Uther called for it to stop and deliver the mercy of a quick and final end. The executioner came forward with the axe ready as Ector was unhooked from the post and settled onto the block. Some in the crowd started to shout and cry against this but the guards held them all back. Uther feared a full scale riot may be imminent so he gave the executioner the signal. The thud that quickly followed silenced and stilled the whole crowd as the horror that Sir Ector was dead set in.

* * *

The caves beneath Camelot were filled with workers as they moved to work on the weakened foundations so that there would be no danger to the castle above. There was no telling what the damage the dragon's escape did and Uther wanted no unsuspecting damage to occur to the castle to arrive when they weren't suspecting it. Gaius was there too with a handful of knights as they looked at the chain to determine how Balinor could've freed the dragon. They studied it and determined that Balinor must've somehow sawed the chain off the dragon with a blade though none of them could see how as these chains were supposed to be made unbreakable. Taking their findings to Uther he surmised that the sorcerers he had make it must've lied and conned him which he said shouldn't have surprised him at all. He wished that they weren't already dead so he could punish them for endangering the kingdom. Gaius was of a different mind on the subject. He knew that the chain was a genuine instrument and for all intended circumstances made unbreakable. With his studies from the old days he recalled a legend of a weapon forged in a dragon's breath that could do nearly anything. He guessed that Balinor must've used one to free the dragon from his prison. Though he decided to not share this with Uther. If news reached him that Balinor had some kind of great weapon then he would be even more obsessed with his capture and things were crazy enough.

News reached him that Balinor had entered the treasury and had plundered it and that nearly had Uther go as red as his colors. To think that Balinor had not only escaped and freed the dragon but also had stolen from him as well, Uther was beyond insulted. His determination to retrieve Balinor back soared. Uther offered a bounty of 100 gold coins for the capture of the Dragonlord Balinor. He had his knights begin a search of the whole kingdom for him and his dragon but there was no word yet. He often wondered how could a dragonlord and his dragon possibly move about without any trace.

* * *

Balinor stopped by a village and bought himself a horse and some supplies with some of the gold he had "borrowed" from Uther's keep. He also got himself a change of clothes and gave himself a haircut to alter his appearance somewhat to help throw off chances of his sighting in the area. Kilgharrah kept himself in the thick brush of trees during the day and only flew about at night when there was no chance that he could be spotted. He was able to see if there were any knights following them and if there were they easily moved out of their path. Balinor wanted to get out of Camelot as soon as possible but with Kilgharrah he knew they would have to be steady and careful. Studying a map of the land he saw that they would have to take the long way around through thick and tough terrain so that no one could easily spot a great gold dragon on the ground and alert the knights. It was a slow journey but one made in success as they passed Camelot's borders into Essitir after one month.

Balinor was sitting by a campfire with Kilgharrah that night feeling the most relaxed that he had felt in a long time. "We're finally out of Uther's land."

"Yes, we are," said Kilgharrah. "Yet we're not out of danger yet. Truth be told we won't be out of danger so long as Uther reigns as king."

Balinor's face fell. "Yes, you're right about that."

"What do you plan to do?"

Balinor settled back a little. "I'm not sure yet but you are right in saying that there will never be peace with Uther on the throne. He is taking his vendetta against magic too far now. He broke a formal peace offering just to satisfy his personal vices and pride. When I was in that village for some more food three days ago I heard that Uther had executed one of his own knights and the people nearly broke into a riot over it. It seems like the magical community aren't the only ones suffering under him now."

"Uther is trying to tighten his hold over his people now that his pride has taken a hit by our escape. That man is starting to see enemies everywhere."

"He keeps this up and soon he will have enemies everywhere."

"Yes, I've seen that bring down many a tyrant in the past."

Balinor yawned. "But for now, our main concern should be to find a safe place for us to rest and recuperate. Uther is out of sight and out of mind for the moment now that we're out of his land."

"I suppose you're right. This village that the physician Gaius told you about. How much further is it?"

* * *

A/N: Here is an image of Balinor as I believe he would look as a younger man. I used Joe Dempsie as a template as he bears a good resemblance to Merlin.


	5. Hunith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps home is not a place but simply an irrevocable condition  
> ~ James Baldwin, Giovanni's Room

Balinor and Kilgharrah spent two days trudging through Essetir as they avoided bumping into people. They might be out of Uther's borders but they didn't need Cenred sticking his nose into their business. Kilgharrah found the village the night before and also found a system of caves close by that would be an ideal place for him to hide in. Balinor promised to check back with him that night as he scoped the village to see if Gaius' suggestion of this place's safety was worth taking after all. He rode in past the brush and came upon the clearing that housed the village.

Balinor's first thought was that this village was simple. There were a couple of huts scattered around that looked in good firm condition. He could see fields in the distance with some people already working them. He looked and didn't see any sign of Cenred's army anywhere around. This was an outline village but with it the closest to the border leading to Camelot he expected some military presence. He rode closer until he was being approached by some people. They didn't look hostile but they looked cautious of him nonetheless.

A distinguished looking man came up to stand right in front of his horse. "Welcome to Ealdor. I'm the headman Jack."

"It's nice to meet you," he said getting off his horse. "Balinor," he said extending his hand to the headman.

The headman looked at the hand for a few moments and Balinor almost took it back when he went to return the handshake before he could. "I'm sorry, this is an outlying village of the kingdom. We don't get too many visitors here so excuse us for seeming…a little cold towards your reception."

"No, it's alright. I understand. Rest assured, the last thing that I want to do is bring any trouble to you and your village. I was simply looking for a place to stay. I promise that I won't be in your way."

When the excitement of his arrival was over Balinor went off to place his horse in the village stable leaving the other men watching after him. One of them leaned over close to the headman.

"Jack, are you sure it's smart to let a complete stranger come to the village like this. We are right in the middle of the harvest and the last thing we need is unexpected complications."

The headman breathed heavily out of his nose. "Simmons, if you had it your way then this village would be cut from the outside world completely."

Simmons just looked at Balinor's shrinking form. From the finely groomed horse and the above normal quality of clothes he had he guessed that someone like that looking to settle in an out of way place like Ealdor was involved in a few things. Things that could eventually follow him and involve them at one point. "There's just something about him that feels like trouble to me."

"You think new born babies are trouble Simmons," snorted another one of the villagers.

Simmons stomped off to distance himself from the small laughter that erupted after him.

* * *

He saw that their stable was nice enough for his horse to be comfortable with the others in the village before he set off to try and meet with Kilgharrah. He walked through the village set to go the woods beyond them when his sight was drawn to someone walking ahead of him with two baskets full of carrots. One of the baskets had been filled too high and it was getting hard to balance it. Balinor saw that the basket was about to spill and he went to help.

"Careful," he said reaching to take the overfilled basket out of their hands. "You don't want to spill those."

"Oh, thank you."

Balinor looked up at the carrier to see that it was a young woman. She had deep brown hair and a fair complexion with deep blue eyes. She was dressed in simple clothes but he thought they complimented her figure perfectly. She wasn't wearing any makeup or powders but it seemed that she didn't need such things. He'd never met too many village girls that seemed to be naturally beautiful. She was like a blossom in rocky soil. The woman readjusted the basket she was still holding before she went to extend her hand to receive the one he was holding back.

He cleared his throat before he could be caught staring. "It was my pleasure but maybe you shouldn't be carrying too much at once."

"It's okay. I do this all the time," she said insistent on getting the carrots back.

Balinor wasn't having it. "Please I insist. What kind of man would I be if I let a woman shoulder so much on her own?"

"Well…who says that I even need a gentleman?"

"Maybe you don't but you have one anyway. Might as well bask in it wouldn't you say?"

Hunith smirked a bit but shrugged. "Fine then. I can see you're set to hold it and I'm not going to be standing here all day arguing over who carries a basket of vegetables to the storehouse."

"Lead the way," Balinor smiled as he silently savored his victory.

The woman giggled but helped show him to the storehouse.

"I haven't seen you around here before. I would've remembered being in  _your_  company before. I'm Hunith," she said as they walked.

Hunith…that was a nice name. "I thought it was the gentleman that was supposed to introduce themselves first?"

"You already won the chance to carry my basket. I had to beat you at something."

Balinor chuckled. "Very well then. I'm Balinor," he said when he settled down. "I just arrived in Ealdor today."

Hunith froze in her tracks and looked back at him with wide eyes. "Balinor? The Dragonlord?"

His heart ran cold. "You know about me?"

The villager headman and those others hadn't reacted to his name. It wasn't surprising as while the power of dragonlords were well known they weren't known by their names except by certain circles. The news of his escape might not have had time to reach this far out of the way yet as the headman had no reaction to his name but this woman did?

"My uncle wrote me and told me that I should be expecting you soon though after over a month I thought that you had gone somewhere else."

"Your uncle told you to expect me?"

Hunith nodded. "He's the Court Physician in Camelot."

His memory flashed back to the man that had slipped him the means for his escape from Uther's captivity. "Gaius is your uncle?"

* * *

Balinor slipped away close to dusk to connect with Kilgharrah at the caves that he had told him about. It was a relief to know that he was safe where Hunith was concerned. She had no misgivings about magic and those who used it as long as they didn't use their power to prey on innocent people like her fellow villagers. He quickly assured her that he wasn't the sort to prey on people like that. She further explained that Gaius wrote her saying that he was a truly good man and that he was trustworthy in that regard. It did help explain where Gaius had gotten the spells from that he passed on to him to aid his escape. It turns out that he used to practice himself. She assured him that his secret was safe with him and that he could stay with her for his stay in Ealdor for however long he was staying to recover. He offered to give her some gold for her trouble of housing him but she said that it was no trouble at all. He wasn't sure just how long he would be staying here for though a part of him hoped for a while.

As Balinor reached the cliffside he saw the grand opening into the mountain wall and the dark caverns beyond them. "Hello?!" he called off to have his echo sound back like the cavern was returning his greeting.

A few moments later there was some rustling followed by a great shape coming out of the cave entrance. "Hello," Kilgharrah answered back.

Balinor took a moment to look at the surrounding area. High trees blocking the sight of Ealdor and seemingly out of the way of most people. This place seemed like the perfect place for a dragon to have his peace.

"I think we found ourselves a nice spot then."

Kilgharrah chuckled. "Yes I believe we have."

Kilgharrah and Balinor walked off to a green clearing in the woods that had some flowers waving about in the breeze to sit and talk as they watched the sun start to go down. They got to talking about what they had been up to all day. Kilgharrah explained that the caverns here ran deep and had many twists and turns which made it perfect to hide himself in. There was little evidence of human presence within them so he guessed that the villagers avoided this place which further complimented its position for him to rest and regain his strength. It seems as if the binding magic of those chains had done more to him than he had been willing to admit. He would need perhaps a few weeks before he was his old self.

"What about you?" he asked when he was done talking about the caves. "Did you find anything in the village that might be a problem?"

"Actually," he said leaning back on his arms. "I found nothing but good things. It turns out that Gaius, the man who freed me, his niece lives here. He must've known that this place was perfect to go to because of what he knew from her."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Hunith and she helps with the farming as do most of the villagers."

"Does she know of you?" he asked.

Balinor nodded. "It seems that Gaius wrote to her to tell her to expect me. She's offered to allow me to stay with her for the duration of our time here."

"Do you think she can be trusted?"

He nodded. "Yes, she seems to be a good and trustworthy person."

Kilgharrah raised his eyebrow at him. "Really? Is that your gut instinct telling you that or is it something else?"

Now Balinor narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why would you ask that?"

Kilgharrah chuckled a little at the sight of Balinor's face. "I was just taking into account the face you made when you were talking about her."

"What face?"

"The face that you human men seem to make when you seem to begin to be taken in by the females that you meet."

"Oh really?" he snorted. "And what would a dragon know about faces in regard to human relationships?"

"Because it was the same face that your grandfather made when he first met your grandmother."

That took Balinor by surprise. "Really?" he asked eagerly. He hadn't heard much of his grandparents. They had died before he was born.

"Yes…it feels like only yesterday," he said looking off into the distance. "You looked just liked him down to the sparkle in your eye when you first told me her name."

Balinor was feeling the heat rise to his cheek. "I do? I did?"

"She must be quite lovely." His face fell though. "But make sure that you aren't blinded by that Balinor. These are dangerous times and while we are in this kingdom where magic isn't prohibited there are those that would take advantage of the entire situation in Camelot and use it to their advantage."

But Hunith wasn't one of them; Balinor was sure of that. She had good clean fun with him as they playfully bantered at each other over that basket and she flat out refused any money even when he insisted. That wasn't the makings of someone untrustworthy or who took advantage. "I know but she can be trusted. I truly believe she can."

Kilgharrah was silent before he nodded. "Very well. Perhaps you should return then. It's going to be dark soon."

"Have a good rest my friend."

"You as well…but not too good."

"Kilgharrah!" he scolded as Kilgharrah walked back to the caves chuckling to himself.

* * *

Uther's kingdom wide search for Balinor was turning up empty handed. The knights headed off into the direction that he and his dragon had flown after their escape but found no clues whatsoever. Not even a sighting of the dragon was found by any of the villages and towns in that direction. The knights were ordered to spread out their search to see if Balinor wasn't doubling back and trying to confuse them in making another attempt to seize Camelot.

Sir Tate was riding though the countryside looking for any sign of the Great Dragon but he had come up empty handed and he knew Uther wouldn't be happy. The king was getting frustrated with the lack of news about Balinor or his dragon. Tate didn't understand what Uther expected. This wasn't a normal escapee that they were looking for. Balinor and his dragon could travel great distances in a short time without leaving a single trail. It had been weeks since the escape and with that kind of time it might be impossible to find them. For all they knew Balinor was in some distant foreign land by now. Yet he and others who shared his thoughts didn't dare say anything about that to the king. The last thing they need is to set Uther off especially with the current state of things. Sir Ector's execution was still fresh on their minds and none of them were eager to follow him to the block anytime soon.

He was showing a sketch of Balinor around and was taken aback when he heard something different from usual.

"Yeah, I've seen him before."

The one who said that was a herdsman in that village.

"You have?" asked Tate. "When?"

"He bought one of my best horses from me a few weeks ago."

"You're sure it was him?"

He nodded. "Yes sir. I remember him because he paid me a little more than my horse was worth."

"Did you happen to see where he was headed?"

"All I know is that after he bought the horse from me he asked where he could get some more clothes and I told him where the village tailor was."

"Tell me then."

He was directed to the tailor and he heard that Balinor had bought a complete set of clothes from him. He also discovered that he was seen heading east of the village. He called his men together and they headed east as well. This news might pacify the king somewhat now that there was actual information instead of fanatical heresay. As they were leaving the village he couldn't help but wonder why Balinor would buy a horse when he had a dragon to ride anywhere he wanted.

* * *

A/N: Below I have a picture of Hunith as I tried to picture her as a younger woman. I hope you like the image I chose.

 


	6. Living in Ealdor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can have peace. Or you can have freedom. Don't ever count on having both at once.  
> ~ Robert A. Heinlein

Hard to believe that it had been two weeks since he started staying in Ealdor. Balinor was starting to feel that after everything that had happened and everyone he'd met here that it was like he had been here for a year. He learned that life was pretty self-sustaining here. The people here lived virtually on what they were able to grow from the fields and what they could gather from the scattered fruit trees in the surrounding woods. The land was quite fertile nearby and they've grown enough for everyone in the village and then some. Balinor had decided to help the villagers in working the field as a way to blend in with the rest of the village. It wasn't long before he even started to make some friends. The first that he'd had since Uther had killed his old ones.

When it came to Uther and Camelot it turned out that he didn't have much cause to worry about his identity being compromised. There was a lack of royal presence from their own king except during annual tax collections or collection from the harvest. Cenred seemed to have little interest in the outline villages except to claim them as his own. He left them to live on their own with little to no presence to keep them safe. The only time that Cenred's men were near were to patrol the borders once in a while to make sure that there were no trespassers from Camelot. Despite his lack of involvement Cenred did expect for young men in the village to fight for him when he called. One of his new friends, Richard, had previously served as a scout for Cenred's army two years back when one of his lords tried to overthrow him.

The two of them were busy plowing as they talked on the matter.

"Are you loyal to Cenred?" Balinor asked as he pulled on his plow.

Richard snorted. "No, not in the least bit but I needed the gold. Working for Cenred helped me get out of some debts that I found myself in. I was able to rise to have a small rank and luckily ranks were able to have payments. If he weren't so intolerable I would've stayed on permanently. Besides...who in the army is really loyal to their king anyway? You fight for them because of money you need or the promise that they'll hang you in front of their or their lower lords castles."

"Seems to be like the only promises they're eager to keep," Balinor hissed.

"I'll say. Luckily I was made to go about in scout missions during my time in his army. He's ordered his main forces to do much more unpleasant things in his name. Simmons, he wasn't so lucky," he said pointing his head over to him. "He was forced to participate in an advance party and came out of it with a big scar down his side for his trouble."

Simmons did seem to be a grouchy sort of person on a regular basis. At first he thought that the coldness he showed to Balinor on his first day there had just been a form of precaution but he found that he was generally that unpleasant. "So that explains it," he mumbled. "I thought it was just me."

"No he always was a little pessimistic even when I was a child but that took it to a new high," he said with a teasing tone to his voice that made Balinor and himself chuckle a bit.

"Pessimistic? I think he has to be nothing but negative for that. It seems that he always positive in how everything is a disaster though."

Richard laughed. "You are a funny man Balinor."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself Richard." He pulled on the dirt before he struck the plow in again. This was good news that he had heard underneath this story. It seemed that Cenred only moved into something when it either benefited or threatened him personally. This meant that as long as he didn't draw in too much attention then Cenred wouldn't bother him. The opposite of how Uther ran things. From what he gathered if there was a blade of grass that didn't follow his ways then he would move in at an instant. Thanks to his village hopping back in Camelot he had been able to hear about his challenge from Lord Tristan Du Bois who he struck down and the execution of a knight named Sir Ector for disobeying the king in allowing Balinor get away without pursuit. Thanks to Kilgharrah he was able to look between the words and surmise that his actions to deal with the aftermath of their escape wasn't too pleasing to Uther and he wanted to make an example.

As they finished with the acre they were given they headed off to get themselves cleaned up. Richard broke the silence as they made it to the stream to cool themselves off.

"I notice that you've been staying with Hunith all the time that you've been here."

Richard's tone was protective but not threatening. He sounded genuinely curious and Balinor should expect it. Richard's wife Gina and Hunith did seem to be good friends. Hunith had been going to help Gina with things as she was with child.

"I have. Someone close to Hunith knew I was traveling in Ealdor's path and said that I could stay with her as long as I needed to stay in Ealdor. She is only giving me a place to stay that's all. Why are you asking Richard?"

"I was just curious to why Hunith is letting a complete stranger stay with her." He ran some water across his face. "It's not personal Balinor. It's just that I don't want Hunith to get hurt. I've known her for a few years now and I don't think she needs more pain in her life."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"It's not my place to say. I just want to keep her safe."

"You don't have to worry about that from me," he said firmly. "Hurting Hunith is the furthest thing from my mind."

Richard straightened himself up. "You've fallen for her," Richard had said that with a certainty like is someone said that the sky was blue.

Balinor didn't want to know how Richard knew that. It was probably something embarrassing like how Kilgharrah pointed out to him that she caught his eye on the day they first arrived.

Richard continued. "I don't blame you. She is quite lovely in more ways than one. Just don't toy with her feelings," he warned.

"I would never-

"But you just told me that you weren't staying in Ealdor long. Didn't you?" Balinor was just silently looking back at him. "You said you didn't want to hurt her. So don't …or I might be forced to hurt you."

He went back to cleaning himself but Balinor just stood there…staring ahead. He stood there for who knows how long before a rumble snapped him out of it. He saw that the clouds above him were starting to thicken and up ahead were some really dark clouds.

"Seems a storm is coming," Balinor said stepping out of the stream.

Richard followed right after him. "We better head back and make sure everything is secure before it hits."

* * *

"You're sure?" asked Uther. He fidgeted when his movement caused a sting to erupt from his side from his now healed wound.

"It's not a hundred percent but it is the most likely scenario," answered Sir Tate. "He was seen in a village in the direction that he made his escape in where he purchased some clothes and a horse there. The people he bought from confirmed that he bought those things with gold."

"My gold," he growled. The theft from his castle treasury by Balinor was still like salt over the wound.

"That makes no sense," said one of the knights in the court. "Why would Balinor buy a horse when he has his dragon for travel?"

"I don't know," said Tate.

"Probably as food for his dragon," said another.

"Alright, let Tate finish his report," Uther said ending the exchange of blind theories. When they all fell silent he nodded to the knight. "Continue Sir Tate."

"Yes, I followed along in the direction that I was pointed to but the nearby settlements all insist that no one fitting Balinor's description came along even with the changes that he might've made based on what he bought. There is a chance that he picked an alternate route."

"Yes…that does seem most likely. He must be trying to confuse us by trying to randomly altering his trail." The dragonlord was crafty, Uther would give him that. "Deception is creed for those of magic and one as powerful as him would be more so. And there is no sign of the dragon?"

Tate shook his head "No sire, none."

"Anywhere?" he asked the room in general.

"No reported sightings whatsoever sire."

Uther was a little confused. He fully expected Balinor and that dragon to be raining chaos upon his kingdom as soon as they had escaped the city but everything has been quiet. Something must be hindering them. The best guess would be that there was some problems with their capabilities. Perhaps those chains had more of an effect than he first presumed. The dragon might not be at full health and Balinor was waiting for it to regain its full strength before he made his move. If that is the case then he had to move quickly and defeat them before they did.

"We shouldn't let our guard down. Until we have concrete intelligence telling us otherwise then we must assume that Balinor and his dragon are still in hiding somewhere within the kingdom. It's possible that their escape from Camelot must've hindered them somehow and they need to regain their powers. If that is the case then they are vulnerable and it might be the only window we receive to stop them before they strike back at us. Since Tate had found evidence of him in the area I would like for patrols to sweep along the northern and western borders. Check anyplace that might be suitable enough for them to hide." He looked at Tate still kneeling on the floor. "Sir Tate."

He rose his head up. "Sire?"

"You have proven your capability in investigating the Dragonlord's progress therefore I am appointing you to be in command of this operation. Sir Peter, Sir Jarvis and Sir Lehman, I want you to take a squad of men each and comb through the areas. Report directly to Sir Tate, am I understood?"

"Yes sire," they sounded.

Tate stood up but bowed down his head again. "You honor me sire."

Uther face fell into a frown. "The people that assisted the dragonlord, you have their names and residences?"

"Yes sire, I do." he answered. Why did Uther ask?

"Give them to Sir Dietrich. Dietrich, I want for you to go and arrest these people and have them hung for treason."

"Treason sire?" many voices echoed in the room.

"If I may ask sire," started Tate. "How have they committed treason? It's thanks to their information that we now know the areas to concentrate our search."

"It's thanks to them and their assistance that the dragonlord is now in hiding as deep and well hidden as he is as well. Their actions have endangered the lives of everyone in the kingdom and they must answer for it."

Gaius stepped forward. "Sire, isn't that a little rash? These people most likely had no idea who this man even was before Sir Tate explained it to them."

"I have made up my mind," Uther announced defiantly. "A crudely looking man pays them in gold and they don't find it suspicious enough to report it. That would've been the responsible thing to do and instead they chose to ignore it and do business with the enemy. It doesn't please me to do this but I must show the kingdom that carelessness and moral blindness has consequences. My decision is final."

As the court was dismissed, Gaius was feeling a little hopeless over this entire situation. This was starting to get out of hand. No, this was out of hand since the first day that Uther declared war on magic. Yes he could understand Uther's pain and fear after the loss of his wife but this was taking it to another level. First Lord Tristan Du Bois, then Sir Ector and now these citizens. But as much as Gaius felt for all these people, what could he do? Doing nothing he was forced to watch many people, some he'd known for years be executed before his eyes. Actually doing something like helping the innocent dragonlord Balinor escape made Uther fly into a rampage. He fiercely rubbed his eyes. He'd hope that Balinor would at least have made it to Hunith's village in Essetir at least. He knew the area and it seemed like the ideal place to stay out of Uther's sight with everything one could need. He had written to Hunith to expect him and asked if she could help in any small way that she could but it seemed like he hadn't made it there and by the report Tate gave, might not even be going there. He just hoped that he did the right thing in the end after all.

* * *

Balinor had borrowed a ladder from one of the villagers as he climbed the roof of Hunith's hut and started working to strengthen and reinforce it. The previous night's rain was a little hard and Balinor noticed a dripping sound late into the night. He had to repay Hunith's hospitality somehow and this seemed like the only thing that she would likely accept from him.

"Everything alright up there?"

Balinor looked down to see Hunith with a basket of in her arm. "Concerned for my well-being?" he answered back with a small smile.

Hunith rolled her eyes. Every time she had taken to strike casual conversation with him he would always try his best to sound a little smug. Balinor had never romanced a girl before but teasing them was something he knew how to do well. He liked it when Hunith tried to challenge him back. Hunith however found him silly and tried to put up with it.

"I just thought you might be hungry," she lifted her arm slightly to indicate the basket. "I just got some cheese and bread and a bit of chicken. Besides, when people see a fool on the roof of someone's home, they tend to talk."

Balinor smirked at her. "I believe that but it's nice to know you don't have that problem."

"Really?"

"You have anything but a fool on your roof." He started to rapidly climb down to her when he slipped on one of the ladder's footing and fell flat on his back.

"Of course I don't." she breathed before she went into the house.

Balinor raised his head and let it come down a little hard in frustration as he looked at the sky above him to curb his little embarrassing moment. In the house Hunith set the food on the table with a small smile on her face. Balinor might be a bit of an idiot but he could always make her smile at the end of his little moments. Hunith wasn't blind to what was going on. She could tell that Balinor was trying to romance her. If only he knew that he didn't have to try so hard but she had to admit that she hadn't had this much fun with someone in years. A sad smile came over her when she thought of the last boy that she did have this kind of fun with. She shook herself out of it when she heard Balinor as he limped inside the hut.

"I think your roof should hold up better now. I saw that one of the beams was rotting and replaced it."

"I appreciate it. You didn't have to do that for me though."

"Can't let it be said that Balinor is a poor guest," he said with a bit of a laugh. She huffed and he deflated slightly. "Really, it was no trouble at all," he said sobered. "You let me stay in your home so the least I can do is keep it good for you."

Hunith's face softened a bit as she finished setting the table up. "Care to join me?"

Balinor returned her smile and sat down across from her. They ate in a steady silence until Balinor remembered his talk with Richard the previous day.

"How's Gina and the child? Richard told me that you were with her yesterday afternoon before the storm."

"She's finding it hard to move around and feel comfortable. At this point in time it would be for her. At the same time, she's excited. She's in complete suspense on what its going to be."

"Richard told me that he's hoping for a boy."

Hunith smiled. "Naturally. Men always hope for boys."

"And let me guess, Gina's hoping for a girl as women always hope for girls?"

"No, she said that she is hoping for a boy as well."

Balinor raised his eye at her. "Liar," he breathed.

It was Hunith's turn to smirk at him. "They'll still have to wait about a month to find out though."

"I'm in suspense myself."

"Oh," Hunith said surprised. "You're planning to stay that long?"

Balinor fell silent. He really didn't know what he had planned to do. Uther and his purge was still out there for him to deal with. Kilgharrah was recovering his full strength quite quickly here and should be ready for travel in a few days but…now he wasn't so sure that he would be ready. He was falling into the way of life here. He felt like he was serving a noble purpose in helping the villagers in Ealdor with the work he did and he felt a sense of respect brewing from the village because of it. He was also making good friends like Richard. His other friends have all been killed and he was all alone save Kilgharrah but that wasn't the case here. But there was also one thing here that made him not to leave above all of that.

"I would like to," he answered with a near whisper. "If I could." He wiped his mouth with a cleaning cloth and excused himself as he went to step outside.

Hunith stayed in her seat. She took a moment to imagine life without Balinor here like it was before but for some reason she found it hard to. Moments of idiocy or not, she had grown to like him around.

* * *

Ever since Sir Tate was put in charge of this manhunt for Balinor he was starting to second guess himself. Uther wanted regular annual reports but he wasn't' sure he should be reporting anything in the off chance that anyone who he did have any sort of information wouldn't be carted off to Camelot and receive punishment. The tailor and the herdsman had been formally accused and arrested for conspiring with sorcerers to undermine the crown. As per Uther's orders Sir Dietrich had them publicly hung. Personally, Tate thought Uther had taken it too far. For all they knew the escapee was just another traveler to them. The news of the dragon and dragonlord's escape couldn't have reached them by the time he had gotten to them so they hadn't known to be on the alert but that didn't seem to help these people in the slightest. Still, Tate couldn't say or do anything more or he would no doubt follow Sir Ector into the grave labeled a traitor.

Right now, all he could do is his duty and that was to find Balinor. The investigation hadn't amounted to much. One of the others did find a tavern where the innkeeper did say that someone who resembled their man did buy a meal but that was it. When the knight who found him asked Tate what they should do with the information, he told him that he would handle it. He sent out an update to Uther but he simply said an 'eyewitness' rather than a witness to try and protect the working man and it seemed to work as Uther responded to keep at it. Yet after another week of not even a whisper it seemed like they had been stopped cold.

Tate and his men were setting up camp when one of the soldiers came up to him hysterical.

"Sir," he gasped out before dropping the bundle of firewood he had been sent out to collect.

Tate stood up and put his hands up to try and pacify him. "Settle down soldier. Breathe, nice and easy." The soldier took a few seconds to get his breathing under control until he seemed to nearly stop his wheezing. "Alright, now, what's wrong soldier?"

"I found something."

"What?" asked Tate.

The soldier led him and a few of the others deeper into the woods.

"I was out collecting some firewood when I stumbled and found this."

He led them to a small brush where they saw remnants of a campfire. It looked close to two months old based on the ash around it.

"An old campfire?" Tate welcomed any leads at this point but the truth was that this could've been done by anyone.

"No," the soldier said shaking his head. He pointed to the ground a few feet away from the fire. "That sir."

They moved in closer to see that it was a great paw print. A dragon's paw print.


	7. Kilgharrah is Sighted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there is love there is life.  
> ~ Mahatma Gandhi

The discovery of the footprint and the direction it was aimed for took them more into the wild part of the woods where Tate and his men found more prints. They had a new trail to go on and they focused on that. Tate brought the teams all together to follow along with them. Most of the men were sure that they would find and bring Balinor in for sure now until they came across the border of Camelot and Essetir.

"This is a problem," one of the knights announced as they all stared on ahead. The trail moved right into Essetir and there was no sign of the dragon or Balinor nearby.

Tate stopped and hopped off his horse as he looked onward. "Essetir, Cenred's domain. Cenred isn't any friend to Camelot at all. If we try to push in and are spotted by any of his patrols then this could spark war."

"So then what do we do then?" asked another frantically. "The king won't accept that as a reason to stop our pursuit."

"Settle down Peter." Tate knew that Sir Peter had a point. Uther would not accept these conditions as a good reason to halt the pursuit. "Balinor and his dragon may have crossed into another kingdom but they must still be lying low because no news has spread about a dragon attacking or being sighted." Tate took a moment to wonder about that. Magic was forbidden in Camelot but not in Essetir. Why would he still hide?

"I have a suggestion," said Sir Jarvis shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Is it a good one?" Tate asked.

"As good as any we've heard so far," he said. Tate gestured for him to say it. "We could send in a team in disguise to continue following the trail. No armor or colors. They could be taken as simple travelers." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Jarvis, that's not as simple as you make it sound. And on top of doing something like this without the King's approval first. If even a rumor starts to pass around…"

Jarvis cut Peter off. "It's risky and dangerous, yes, but it would be better than to just stand here staring out into the distance in vain."

"He has a point," said Sir Lehman. "Besides I don't have any better ideas myself and I doubt any of you do either."

Tate huffed from his nose. Lehman was right. This seemed to be all they could do. "Alright then. But it will have to be a small team to not arouse any suspicion if any patrols do see it. Maybe just around three men. That should be small enough to disregard. I say that it should include two soldiers and one of us."

"Any volunteers?" Lehman asked rhetorically.

"Uther left me in charge," said Tate. "I'll go."

Jarvis shook his head. "This was my idea. I should take responsibility for it whichever way it goes."

Tate stared at Jarvis to see he was standing his ground firmly on this and he nodded. "Very well. You'll take two men and keep following those dragon's prints. You'll have to travel on foot. These horses are of a royal stable and would easily give you all away. Try to avoid an unnecessary trouble."

"What sort of trouble is necessary exactly?" he asked wittingly.

"Funny," Lehman said flatly.

Tate spoke to keep them on track. "In the meantime, we'll stay in the area. If we don't hear from you in two weeks then we'll send in a second team." Jarvis nodded to show that he understood. "Peter, while we wait here you should head back to Camelot and give Uther a full update and report."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The discussion between Balinor and Hunith had an uncomfortable silence fall over the two of them. It seemed that he felt that Kilgharrah's power was nearly full again and he informed her that he had planned to move out when it had. It had hit both of them with the reality that their present situation was made to be only temporary. Balinor was reminded that he was only hiding out in this village for Kilgharrah's recovery and Hunith was reminded that Balinor's company would soon be gone and she would be alone again.

Balinor was sitting with Kilgharrah and he informed him that his magic and strength sapped by those chains would be back to full soon.

"I'm all but completely recovered now. Two or three more days and we could move on in full capacity." Balinor nodded but he still glared at the ground. "But something tells me that you are displeased about that."

"Don't start with me Kilgharrah."

Kilgharrah genuinely felt sorry for Balinor. He didn't like seeing him like this. "You know Balinor…just because we would be able to move doesn't mean that we have to immediately."

Balinor looked up at him in surprise. "Kilgharrah?"

"I've spent the last few weeks thinking about our current situation. With that I've seen no reason why we have to leave the area as soon as my full strength returns."

"But Uther is still after…" he started until Kilgharrah cut him off.

"Uther has no pull here. The most difficult part was both of us escaping his clutches which we did when we left the boundaries of Camelot."

Balinor gave his draconian friend a smile. "I know what you're trying to do for me Kilgharrah and I much as I would love to, I can't stay here. We still have a responsibility to show Uther that he can't get away with all of this. It's the reason why we took the fight to him in the first place. We can't do that here, we have to go somewhere free from interlopers and come up with a new strategy."

"And we still will Balinor. We can analyze what we are going to do from here as well as we could miles from any civilization. We are away from any of Uther's eyes and this place is also away from the eyes of its own king." He started to walk back to his cave. "Besides, you should also be looking into life beyond our fight with Uther. Don't let it consume and become you or you'll be just like Uther in his crusade against magic. He is so driven to destroy it that he probably hasn't spent one real day with what he had sacrificed his wife to get from it."

Balinor found himself at Hunith's front door which he knocked and it opened revealing her surprised face. "I hope you don't mind putting up with me for a great deal longer."

She broke into a small smile and rolled her eyes before she welcomed him back in to her home.

* * *

The next few days were like the ones before that drama had set in. Balinor and Hunith were back to smiling and poking fun at one another. At the end of the week, Balinor told Hunith that he had something that he wanted to show her. Hunith didn't know what to expect when Balinor asked if they could go for a private walk in the woods together. She tried not to have any expectations but if she had then all of them were sure to be trumped when she found herself staring into the golden eyes of a great golden dragon.

"Nice to finally meet the fair lady Hunith at long last," Kilgharrah said with a soft and gentle tone. He saw Hunith bow her head down.

Balinor saw it too. "It's okay, you don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared," she said. She truly wasn't. "I've just never seen a dragon before. I mean, I knew that you had a dragon but it's still surprising to see it."

"Him," he said instantly. "Not it."

"Him," she corrected herself. "Sorry," she apologized to Kilgharrah.

The dragon just lightly laughed. "It's alright my lady."

"I'm not a lady," she said timidly but defiantly.

"Perhaps not now but in the eyes of magic you are well on your way to be. Dragonlords are lords not just by birth but by their noble character as are those that they become bonded to."

"Oh," Hunith put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "And just why would that be?" She was looking at Balinor. "Bonded? Just what has this dragon been hearing exactly? What have you been saying about me?"

Balinor backed up slowly and put his hands up in defense. "It's not what you think. It's not," he insisted when she started baring down on him.

Kilgharrah couldn't resist laughing at his dragonlord's expense but he could see that he was still in danger of being brutalized by the woman. "Have no fear Hunith. Balinor has only spoken of you in complete admiration and respect."

"You heard the dragon Hunith."

Hunith settled down after that but she still looked at Balinor with narrowed eyes. She then looked Kilgharrah over. "You don't seem to be injured. I thought the point of coming here was to heal your strength."

"The damages to me were more internal than external my lady. But now I am healed of them and in top form again. However, Balinor and I have decided to stay here for an extended period of time."

"Really, why?"

"Oh," Balinor cut in before Kilgharrah could answer. "It's a bit complicated. We don't really need to get into any of it now. Right Kilgharrah?" he grunted out a little pointedly. The last thing he needed was to be teased mercilessly by Hunith when they got back to the hut.

"No, we don't," said Kilgharrah with amusement plain in his eyes at Balinor's discomfort. Kilgharrah suddenly had his expression go grave and alert. "Someone is out there."

Balinor stood up and put a hand at Hunith's shoulder to keep her between him and Kilgharrah for protection. "Who's out there? Show yourself!" He bent down to the bundle next to Kilgharrah and pulled out Excalibur. "There's no use in hiding!" he called out.

There was the sound of some rustling in the brush before someone stepped free from them and into view. Hunith stepped around Balinor to look at the man that had his arms up in surrender.

"Richard?"

Balinor lowered his sword as Richard was out in the open completely unarmed but alarmed at the sight of the great big dragon before him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you and Hunith sneaking off and I thought it was to say goodbye and I wondered why you wouldn't say goodbye to me as well and went to try and catch you when I caught sight of that," he said pointing to Kilgharrah. "Then I hear you two talking with it."

"Him," both Balinor and Hunith corrected.

Richard finally stopped looking at Kilgharrah and looked to the two of them. "What the hell is going on?"

"What should we do?" Balinor whispered. "This could change everything now."

"Maybe not Balinor. I've known Richard for years. He's a good man and I don't think he possesses any misgivings towards things that are magic. I think you can trust him with everything," she whispered back.

Balinor looked over at Richard and though he did seem to still be quite on edge he was still keeping himself steady and still under Kilgharrah's unwavering gaze. Richard definitely had more guts about him than he originally thought as he'd seen harden knights tuck tail and run at the mere sight of Kilgharrah. He had come to think of Richard as a friend but pointless and harmless talks during fieldwork was one thing, this was something else entirely. Still…he had come after them because he feared that Balinor had been leaving without bidding him farewell. That shows that there was a feeling of loyalty. Could that mean that he can trust him?

"Richard, I think we should talk." What the hell.

* * *

Sir Jarvis and the two men with him had spent over a week within Essetir in disguise on the lookout for any signs that Balinor and his dragon had passed through. The trail they followed into Essetir had run cold going through rougher terrain until there was barely an indent left. Jarvis' group did come upon some of Essetir's men on a patrol but they were able to remain inconspicuous to them. With no trail to go with they had to rely on the local people for their investigation. They rode into the closest grand town in Essetir by the border and started their investigation. Jarvis and his men listened in on people talking and gossiping to one another and while they did talk about the dragon it was all about the appearance in Camelot during their escape as well as their previous attacks against them. There was nothing about any sightings or even a rumor about seeing the dragon anywhere else. With three days until their deadline, Jarvis decided that they should ride back to the others.

"Sir," one of the soldiers said as he looked at their map. "I think if we can get back faster if we take the east road. The terrain is more level and would be easier to pass on through."

"Let me see," he said before the man gave him the map and pointed. "Yes…I think you might be right. If we take that way it seems that we will hit a village before we get to the border called…Ealdor. From there it seems like it'll be a half day's journey before we reach the borders near where we'll rejoin the others. We should hit it just before dark at this rate."

"Should we stop there to rest before we push on for the border sir?" asked the other.

"No, we'll camp in the area nearby. According to this map, there are some high cliffsides holding caves. We can camp in that area away from prying eyes. We want to avoid unnecessary crowds and I don't want talks of strange men by the borders to be reaching back to Cenred. He might make a connection that takes it back to Uther and that could cause unnecessary trouble." He rolled up the map and handed it back. "We'll have enough hardship reporting that we've failed to find any trace of Balinor or the dragon."

"Yes sir," they both said.

They reached the high cliffs that they saw on the map and made good time as well since the sun just started to begin its descent. Through the trees they could make out the smoke rising from fires within the village and headed deeper into cover.

"Those caves are somewhere around here. Let's find one and make camp for the night."

"Sir," one of the men said stopping. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what soldier?" he asked stopping and looking about.

"Voices. A few of them, listen."

The other soldier stopped moving and the three of them listened into the wind to try and focus their hearing. Jarvis was soon making out distant chatter. "You're right."

"It could just be some of the village children playing nearby before they have to head home," said the other man.

"Maybe…but I want to make sure. As I said, I don't want unexpected chatter to form with us so close to the border."

Jarvis told the two to wait there for him while he scoped on ahead. He didn't draw his sword in case is was children and the chatter did seem excited and frenzied much like children were. Though as he got closer he saw that the voices were too deep and mature to belong to small children. He stayed under the cover of brush but skillfully avoided to not snap so much as a minuscule twig that would alert his presence to whoever was close by. Jarvis peered through some more brush and he nearly cried at the sight. There before him in a clearing in front of a cave were the Great Dragon and his dragonlord Balinor. They weren't alone either. There was a young woman and a young man there as well and from their dress he gathered they were villagers. The four of them were actually in some kind of group discussion but Jarvis couldn't stay to learn what it was. He quietly made it back to his men and told them that they had to go around the area and push on for the border at once. They had found them and they get back to the others immediately and notify Uther back in Camelot.

* * *

Balinor and Hunith bid Richard goodnight as they reached her house. Richard had listened to their story and to Balinor and Hunith's relief he took it all quite well. It turns out that he was no stranger to people with magic. He had met a man in Cenred's army that was a hedge wizard with very small knowledge of magic before they had been drafted to fight for him a few years ago. He had thought the man a little humor impaired but not a bad person. He explained that he knew Balinor was a good man and if he and his dragon were simply looking for a safe place to live then they were no different from anyone in their village that wanted the same even if one of them was bigger than a house. Kilgharrah had laughed at that one and said that he could understand why Balinor had befriended him. Before Balinor could ask him Richard had reassured him that their secret was safe with him as he knew that the village might decide to banish Balinor if they thought he posed too much trouble. He was also happy to hear that Balinor decided to stay around a bit more.

"Well, that was an interesting evening," Hunith said as she started a fire in the hut.

"Yes," Balinor lightly laughed. "I admit that when I took you to the caves today I didn't plan for all of this."

"Did it go as you hoped it would at least?"

Balinor went up to Hunith and gave her a light hug followed by a soft kiss that stretched a bit. When they separated they both broke into wide and stupid grins. "I think it went better. Before I came to Ealdor, I didn't think I could put faith in people as I did before. The last time I did, Kilgharrah ended up in chains and I was slapped in iron to be prepared for execution. Yet now…now it seems that I just had faith in the wrong people. People who treasure simple things like love and friendship rather than people who simply love and are friends to gain treasure. I think today was a sign of the things to come. It seems that Kilgharrah and I have more than we thought we had here."

"No offense to Kilgharrah but I think that has more to do with you than him. He has Richard and I only because you do."

Balinor burst out laughing. "Don't let him hear you say that."


	8. No Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not talking about justice, you're talking about revenge.
> 
> Sometimes they're the same.
> 
> No, they are never the same. Justice is about harmony. Revenge is all about making yourself feel better.
> 
> ~Rachel Dawes and Bruce Wayne, Batman Begins

A guard came to Uther's chambers and informed him that Sir Tate and his men were back in Camelot and were heading for the stables to leave the horses. Uther called for an emergency session of court to hear the news. He knew that his men had picked up a trail that took Balinor out of the borders of the kingdom and he hoped that their return yielded good news.

"Welcome back Sirs Tate, Lehman and Jarvis," he said as they walked in and bowed to him in front of his assembled court members and advisors.

"Thank you sire," Tate said as he and his fellow knights rose from their bow.

"I trust you have news to report," he said getting right into business.

"We do sire. I'm sure that you know from our last report that we found Balinor and the Great Dragon's trail along the border by Essetir. Sir Jarvis led a small team beyond the border to continue the pursuit."

"Were you discovered?"

"Do not worry sire," Jarvis said stepping in. "My men and I traveled incognito as we went into Essetir. We were careful to avoid attracting any sort of attention." At Uther's understanding nod he continued. "We lost the trail through hard rocky terrain and went to collect information from the nearest big town in Essetir but there were no sightings or even rumors of Balinor and his dragon in the kingdom."

"So you found nothing?" Uther's frustration started to show on his face.

"No sire, we found more than something. We found Balinor…and his dragon as well."

"You found them?! Where?" he asked eagerly but strongly.

"As we were heading back to regroup with the others by the border we took a shortcut that put us at the outskirts of Essetir by some high cliffs. These cliffs are the outer perimeter for a cave system. At the mouth of a cave I saw him and his dragon."

"Did they see you?"

"No sire," answered Jarvis. "I was careful. I knew that any sign that they were discovered could compromise this report."

"Excellent. Where exactly is this cave?"

"Along the southwestern part of Essetir. It is next to Ealdor."

Uther thought to himself for a moment before he shook his head. "That name doesn't sound familiar."

"It is an outline village sire," Gaius said keeping his voice steady. "A small one. It would be remote and have no critical value outside a claim of territory. That's probably why."

"True," Uther mumbled.

"Why would the Dragonlord Balinor retreat to a place like this?" asked one of his court.

"It is remote and out of the way. Perhaps that means that Balinor wants to be left in peace, He's probably chosen to live in seclusion." Gaius suggested.

"I truly doubt that peace is something that Balinor wants Gaius," said Uther before turning back to his three knights. "So we have Balinor and his dragon's location? Excellent, now we can begin planning to re-acquire them."

"That's not all we have to report sire. It would seem that Balinor wasn't alone," said Sir Lehman.

"Not alone?"

Jarvis nodded. "When I found him and his dragon, he was with others. Another young man and a young woman were with him. They were with him and the dragon was in plain sight before them and they were acting as if it were a normal occurrence."

"Any idea who these people were?"

Jarvis shook his head no. "They didn't seem familiar or out of place. I would say they were ordinary villagers, probably living in Ealdor. We take this to mean that they might be sheltering them knowingly."

"They probably were," said Sir Tate. "Jarvis found no sign of supplies or even a campfire nearby which suggests that he is living amongst the villagers and not the cave."

Uther was thinking to himself on this for a moment before he nodded to them. "Yes…it's possible that Balinor might be trying to rally people to stand behind him. It could be a sign that he's trying to build himself an army and has started in this village. The entire village might have chosen to support Balinor in his bid to destroy Camelot. For all we know Balinor retreated there because it was his fallback spot. That entire village could be his foothold here in the five kingdoms." He then stood up from his throne with intent and purpose. "This could be bigger than I feared before. We must stop him before he continues to spread his evil."

"That might be a bit far of a stretch sire. All we know is that two people were seen with Balinor. We can't make assumptions on an entire village based on that. For all we know it could only be those two."

"We can't take that chance. If left unchecked Balinor could rally enough people from other outline villages until he has enough for an invasion force. Warlords or even Cenred himself could pledge support if he has a chance to build his army. This might be the time to intervene while we still hold the upperhand."

Sir Tate gave a start. "Strike? Sire, against Balinor and his dragon we would need a decent size force. Balinor is in Essetir and if we move in with that type of man power it could be taken as an act of war. A handful of men can be excused but this kind of force could be taken as an invasion attempt."

"True," said one of his lower lords. "Sire, perhaps we could send an envoy to Cenred and negotiate a means of allowing us permission to apprehend the two."

"No," Uther said defiantly. "The moment Cenred learns of a dragonlord and dragon within his lands he will move in to acquire them for himself. The last thing we need is for one of our enemies to claim such a power to send against us. We would be no better off with that dragon in Cenred's hands than Balinor's. Also, Balinor seems to have made no moves to approach Cenred with an alliance if he stays far from his central field of attention. We just might be able to avoid his attention as well. We'll have to send an army of men there as soon as possible while attention hasn't been called there yet."

One of Uther's knights shot that idea down. "I don't see how this will work sire. As soon as we move in, someone from that village will report us being there to one of Cenred's patrols or lords. Even if we are successful in getting Balinor and the dragon there might be more harm done to us than good. Little care or not, our army on his land would mean war."

"Then…we must ensure that no one in Ealdor gets the chance to tell of us being there."

"Sire?"

His court knights and advisors were in states of shock, confusion and fear.

"In addition to defeating the dragon and dragonlord we must annihilate Ealdor. Ensure that there is no one left to tell we had been there. Apprehend everyone and set the village afire. That would suggest that rogue bandits and looters were to blame. Since Cenred is blind to his outline villages and hamlets then it wouldn't be too out of place that there were no survivors."

His knights were wide eyed and breathless. Sirs Tate and Jarvis particularly. Lehman was uncomfortable but stayed silent. Gaius was frozen in shock.

Geoffrey of Monmouth broke the silence. "Sire, wiping out a village, one not even on our lands, that seems too drastic and radical a move for us to make."

"We can't allow Balinor and his dragon to roam free. They are a true threat to this kingdom and must be destroyed at any cost."

"But to destroy an entire village like this is not one we can make sire," Tate inputted. "It's dishonorable. This is butchery."

"This is a war! A war against magic and the evil it leaves in its wake. Wars have their sacrifices and their casualties. If Balinor is left unchecked or Cenred learns of our move it could mean thousands of Camelot lives. A few dozen villagers or the lives of our people? You want all of our people to suffer in the name of misplaced honor?" There was a dead silence after that. "The answer should be clear. Now we must prepare."

* * *

Gaius was in his lab beside himself. He was beginning to wonder just what he had done. His actions have now gotten Hunith and her whole village involved in all of this. He was sure that the woman with Balinor that Jarvis had talked about was Hunith. She had sent a letter to him that Balinor had arrived and had told her that he wasn't planning on staying long. Before today he had thought that he had moved on but it seemed like he had decided to extend his stay with his niece.

"I have to warn her," he mumbled to himself.

But how? He thought about sending a letter to tell her but Uther would have people watching the border between here and Essetir to try and protect the information about an army massing for the border. There was no way that he could send a warning without it being intercepted. No way  _ **HE**_  could…but there might be a way for someone else to warn them

Gaius gathered his bag and went out into the city under the pretense of visiting a patient to the guards. He went to the lower town to a house that he had been avoiding for over half a year. He braced himself and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment before the door opened and the figure froze at the sight of him.

"Hello Dinah," he started before he felt a hard slap across his face.

"You have a lot of nerve to show your face here," she growled at him.

"We need to talk Dinah, in private" he added in an undertone as he looked behind him.

Dinah kept glaring at him before she roughly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside. As soon as she closed the door Gaius was about to thank her for giving him her ear but before he could she gave him another hard slap across the face.

"What do you want Gaius? I know it's not to give me condolences. You certainly didn't give any to me right after my brother was killed or any day from then to today. I'm sure it doesn't take months to get from the castle to here."

Gaius cringed as the reason for avoiding Dinah all this time hit him with all its glory. It was years ago that Gaius came upon Dinah's brother who had become a broken man. He lost his wife and two daughters during the Greedy King's reign. They were wanted for sale by slave traders and when he tried to refuse the men that came for them, he was beaten and his family killed by those men for resisting. Gaius saw that he lost any love or meaning in life and decided to recommend time with the Druids to help heal him. He was resistant at first but his sister pleaded him to try something other than mope aimlessly in his house. He went to them and he took to them better than expected and soon found himself converting to their way of life. He started to reach out to people again and Gaius was happy to see that he was healing. At least until the Purge started and Uther had him arrested and executed.

"I'm sorry about Reed. He was a good man."

"Don't waste my time with your empty words Gaius. You saved him from a life of misery only to stand back and let his life be cut short just as he was finally moving on."

"Do not presume that Reed wasn't dear to me Dinah," he scolded. "He didn't deserve his fate. He was a good and innocent man."

"No less good or innocent than you and yet you still roam alive and free. I guess it is unfortunate that Reed didn't hold the value over some others that actually have used magic over just interacting with them," she said accusingly.

Gaius closed his eyes as he tried to block out the feelings rushing at him from her words. "Dinah-"

"I said spare me Gaius. Now just tell me what is it that you want already."

He didn't want to ask this of her like this but this looked like it wouldn't get any easier or better than where they were now. If he kept trying then he ran the risk of her not listening at all so he went right into it. "Because Reed met with the Druids constantly and you were close then you must know how to get in contact with some of them."

"If this is some attempt to find some cannon fodder for Uther than I think we're done here. You might as well tell Uther to send some guards to apprehend me now because-"

Gaius cut her off. "This isn't for Uther. It's for me. I need their help."

Dinah was stone faced for a moment but she asked regardless. "Help with what?"

"I need to get a message to someone. I need to warn someone that Uther is sending an army for them. The ones I sent Reed to are the only ones I can trust to get it to him."

"Why don't you just send it and leave them out of it?"

"I would if I could but Uther will be watching everyone knowing of this plan closely. I wouldn't be able to leave to send a warning and I know that they can."

"Who?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Dinah. I can't say. You're going to have to trust me."

"You expect me to trust you? I trusted you with my brother's well-being and you failed both him and me. If you think I'll trust you with the lives of these others on blind faith then you have another thing coming Gaius. You want me to trust you, then you are going to have to trust me first."

He didn't want to get more people involved with Hunith and Ealdor but what choice did he have? He was desperate. Gaius explained the situation and when he was done, Dinah said she would do what she could.

"Thank you."

"Make no mistake Gaius. I don't do this for you. I do this for this man that has made Uther running scared out of his mind. Anything that I can do to make his life difficult I would gladly do. And, this niece of yours, I don't want her to feel the pain of you letting her down. I know personally how hard that hits you."

Gaius was silent for a moment but he nodded. "I understand…and thank you."

"Now leave my house," she ordered.

Gaius bowed to her and left without another glance or word.

* * *

It was a day of light rain which meant that there was no need to work the fields today. Balinor decided to see if he could find some berries to treat Hunith with as a surprise. They had started sharing her bed and Balinor was feeling better these days to wake up to Hunith in his arms. Before, his nights had taken with him being haunted by the faces of his fallen dragonlord brethren before and after he closed his eyes. Now Hunith and the prospect of a future with her and Kilgharrah were taking up much of his thoughts at night. Perhaps there was room for more as well.

Balinor heard some mild thumps followed by grunts and gasps not too far away. He carefully followed the noise to inspect and saw that it was Richard causing that sound. He had a sword in his hand and was hacking away a thick tree.

"Richard?" he said stepping into his plain sight.

Richard looked behind him with a sweaty gaze before he smiled breathlessly at him. "Balinor," he said gasping a little from either exertion or surprise or perhaps a mix of the two. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just hunting for berries, for Hunith. What are you doing with that sword?"

Richard looked to the sword in his hand. "Just practicing," he shrugged. "Ealdor doesn't have any real protection from Cenred. Barely a handful know how to even hold a sword and there's always a chance that bandits might arrive and see us as easy prey."

Balinor breathed in deeply as he remembered the stories that Richard told him. "Joining Cenred's army…it wasn't only about money was it?"

Richard shook his head. "No…I joined so that I could learn how to fight. When I was a boy, my father was attacked by bandits not too far from here. He wasn't killed but he was hurt pretty badly and suffered a limp for the rest of his life. There is little hope of getting daily protection for Ealdor and this seemed like the way to ensure that I can help protect my growing family and my friends here."

"I understand," he said. Balinor looked to see quite a few scratches upon that tree. It looked like Richard had hacked at it quite a long time. "Though I'm guessing that bandits and thugs will be tougher than that tree. You might feel better if you have a sparring partner."

"Balinor, only a few other people know how to hold a sword and they're all much older than I am."

"You and I are roughly the same age Richard."

Richard's eyes widened. "You know how to use a sword?"

"Richard, I attacked a king at his own city. Do you really think I would do that if I didn't know how to fight?" he asked teasily.

"You had a dragon Balinor. Forgive me if I thought that would've been enough."

Balinor took the bundle tied to his back and unwrapped it and took hold of Excalibur. He kept it close by whenever he left the village both to protect it and for protection. He had some aptitude with swords and perhaps it was time to sharpen them along with helping to sharpen Richard's.

"I'm not saying I'm an expert or a master with a blade but I have a good amount of skill. Let's see if what I have is enough for you?" he challenged.

Richard took a step back but he wasn't backing down. "You know…I did manage to make a lieutenant and it had nothing to do with my looks or sense of humor."

"I'm sure Gina's happy about that."

When the two were done teasing each other they started to lightly spar with each other for a good part of the day.


	9. Message from Gaius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hings never go wrong at the moment you expect them to. When you're completely relaxed, oblivious to any potential dangers, that's when bad things happen.  
> ~ C.K. Kelly Martin, I Know It's Over

Uther was in the new chambers he had declared as his son Arthur's. With all the recent events going on lately Uther felt he needed a break and he thought he would pay a formal visit to his son and heir. Right now he was gazing down at his son in his basket cradle sleeping with no cares in the world. Hard to believe that he would be given the task to continue on his legacy and rule the whole kingdom right after him. He would ensure that it would be one without any magic for Arthur to deal with when it was his time.

Uther stepped out after a few more moments and caught sight of Sir Peter making pace for him. "Sir Peter," he greeted.

"Sire," he said with a bow. "The men are ready for their progress report on the plan."

"Excellent. Tell them I will be there shortly," he commanded.

Uther headed to his chambers to get himself changed for the meeting. It had been a few weeks since he made the order to prepare the force for storming the village of Ealdor for Balinor Ambrosius and his dragon and they had been frustrating. He thought that he would have had his forces ready in one week but they had run into problems. First, the reason for the mobilization. Many of the lords saw what this dragon had done to Camelot and they knew that after what Uther had done to Balinor, they wouldn't be able to negotiate if the need came. Thank goodness that Uther had left out that they would have to step a bit in Essetir's borders to fight the dragon. Also a few of the lords were still upset and mourning the loss of Tristan Du Bois and a number of them were angry. The only reason that a few of them had even pledged their allegiance to Uther was because of the Du Bois family and were doing what they could to delay his request for troops while not defying him outright. Uther wanted to lash out and punish them for the insult but if he did anything too drastic then it could lead to civil war. The thing that avoided one after Tristan's death was Arthur and how they wouldn't betray Ygraine's child but it was still riding on what happened on Uther's part. It didn't help that many of them were asking for Tristan's motives for calling the challenge in the first place and Uther was refusing it. Very few people knew the truth about Arthur's birth and he needed it to stay that way or it would be chaos. It wasn't helping to rally soldiers from these lords to help him pursue the dragon. He tried to get them to see that their pettiness was giving the dragonlord and his dragon time to gain power and followers with every passing day. It didn't seem like they had moved one but that could change at any moment. His agitated thoughts caused him to stomp his foot down in anger but it sent a shock to his fading injury at his gut from Tristan's sword. The daily medicine he got from Gaius helped him not feel it for the most part but a drastic move like his last one still had him feel hard stings from it. He calmed himself down and reminded that as much as he hated it he had to be patient.

"Any news on the progress of our plan?" he said getting right into business.

"We have good news sire," said Sir Lehman. "The army will be at Camelot and ready in at least five days."

"Really?" Before it had been placed on at least three more weeks before all the lords would send a portion of their men needed to build his force.

"Yes sire," said Sir Tate. "It would seem that one lord gave in complete support and brought his entire army to add to the men we have already."

"Which one?"

"Lord Gorlois, sire."

Gorlois was one of the first lords who joined him during the war against the Greedy King. He pledged his full support for him then so he shouldn't be surprised that he would answer a summons for him like this.

"Please extend him my gratitude."

"You can do that personally sire. Apparently, he is coming personally to help in the capture of this dragon."

"I'll be pleased to have such a skilled and honorable warrior at my side. With his abundance of help we can finally move into final preparations."

Sir Jarvis gave them the final words on the status of the catapults that they were building to fight the dragon as well as the making of new salted iron spears for fighting the dragon. As they were going on, Gaius shrunk a little in his corner as he prayed that Dinah had been able to send his message through the Druids to Balinor in time. It had been weeks since he visited Dinah to ask for her help. Normally, it wouldn't be cause for concern but with Dinah traveling to the Druids and sure debate on whether they would deliver the message and the time it would take to safely travel and avoid detection from the knights, he hoped that they got to Ealdor before Uther did. He had been silently thankful for these delays but time was falling short. The only hope in sparing Ealdor was for Balinor to flee with the dragon and make themselves sighted far enough away to drive Uther's attention away from the village…and Hunith. He hoped that Uther would prioritize Balinor and the dragon above all else. This had to work.

* * *

Kilgharrah was at the entrance of the cave basking in the sunshine with a gentle breeze passing through his wings. He had to admit to himself that he had been ready to condemn himself to that underground prison and resigned to possibly never be in the sun again. Yet here he was in a comfy cave with room, privacy and a convenient distance from his dragonlord and friend. From what he could make out the two of them had been in this village for near five months, even longer since they had escaped Camelot but time seemed to be stretch farther than that. Kilgharrah was always amazed when time could appear less or more than it truly was at certain moments. He was happy to see that it was happening at a time of peace opposed to a time in bondage.

He saw that Balinor was also basking in Ealdor more than any other place they'd been to even before the Purge. Ever since his father passed Balinor had taken up being a nomad, never truly settling in one place for more than two weeks at a time. Yet after all these months it seemed as if Balinor had started to begin making a home here. The area was beautiful and had everything they needed but Kilgharrah saw that it was the people here that had his dragonlord loyal to the place. He and Hunith were allowing themselves to enjoy being with one another without having the prospect of them leaving hanging over the two of them. Introducing her to Kilgharrah seemed to take out the real last barrier between Balinor and her and now they were free. Also, Richard was proving to be worthy of their trust as he kept to his promise to not tell anyone the truth about Balinor or his dragon, not even to his wife Gina. He said it was his secret to tell and even though Balinor didn't really tell him, the least he could do was make sure it was still his to tell. Kilgharrah liked the man and there were few men he had taken to liking these days. It was looking like the pair could truly begin to start calling Ealdor home.

Sadly, Kilgharrah had been around long enough to know that as much as humans would want it these types of times didn't last forever. Kilgharrah had not forgotten about Uther and his drive to destroy them and even though they weren't in his land he knew that wouldn't deter the crazed man. When he set his sights on something Uther wouldn't let anything stop him whether it was beyond him or not. Not all men were like Richard and if the wrong one were to discover the both of them here than their time in Ealdor would be cut short. It seemed like it would be all be sooner than he dreaded as he started to sense a presence approaching. It was the presence of some faint magic and it seemed like it was more than one, perhaps three or four. For a moment he was afraid they were hostile until he heard faint mental whispers calling out for him. They were asking to see him so that they could talk. Kilgharrah reached out farther and felt that these men's auras matched those he felt from Druids. He wondered why they would be seeking him and sent a small reply for them to follow. Kilgharrah backed into his cave and waiting until he made out four cloaked men, completely unarmed and reaching.

Kilgharrah slowly stepped forward and the Druids softly bowed at his emerging form. "You seek me?" he asked.

"Indeed," one of the softly said. "I must say that we are honored to be in the presence of such a noble creature of magic."

"Thank you. Why have you come here?"

"We bring a message," the same one said. "There was a man in Camelot. His name is Gaius and he approached a sister of one of our fallen brothers to send a message to your Dragonlord Balinor. I'm afraid that it is of the utmost importance that he receives it as soon as possible."

Gaius? Kilgharrah knew of the man. Before the Purge started he was a respected man of knowledge of both magic and science, at least until he started to stand back and watch as Uther tore at magic with savagery. Balinor had told him of how the man had helped free him but Kilgharrah was not about to let one act of conscience let him believe the man could be trusted.

"What is the message? I will hear it and relay it to Balinor myself."

"I'm sorry great one. I mean no disrespect but that is not possible. It was requested that I get the message to Balinor myself and him alone. I hope you can understand."

Kilgharrah huffed. He focused and called out to Balinor. He just hoped that the message didn't say anything as dire as he was imagining.

* * *

Balinor helped carry one of the villager farmers from the field back to his house with Richard's help. The man had slipped and he got his leg cut by the sharp edge of a plow. Balinor was whispering comforting words to him as they carried him trying to keep him calm and assure him that his leg wasn't bleeding too badly.

"It hurts," the villager grunted out as tears started to leak from his tightly shut eyes.

"I know Stan but it's going to be alright," Balinor said reassuring him. "We'll get you to Enid and she can look at your leg."

They made it to the home of the most knowledgeable person in the village that came to healing injuries and set him down. Balinor and Richard explained what had happened as she cleaned the blood to examine the wound.

"It doesn't look too deep. I'll have him cleaned and stitched up by the end of the day. He'll be in a crutch for a few weeks but he should be fine."

Richard breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"Stan should be thanking the two of you for getting him here so fast. How was it that you were the ones to carry him like this anyway?"

Richard shrugged. "Everybody else was too squeamish to carry him when the blood started gushing out. I think the sight of it made them weak at the knees. I was a soldier so I'm used to seeing a lot more blood than this."

Enid nodded. "What about you Balinor?"

"I can handle blood. I'm not comfortable around it like Richard here is but I can still handle it." Richard elbowed him lightly on the ribs.

"Good job regardless. You made sure that the damage to his leg didn't worsen or get infected."

"It was nothing," Balinor said. "We just did what any man would've done."

"What good men would've," Enid corrected them. "You are good men, Richard, Balinor."

The two of them said goodbye to Stan and left him to Enid's capable care. As they headed back off to wash the blood that was stuck to their hands they ran into Stan's wife Mona. They calmly told her that Stan was fine and that he was being treated right now. She thanked them both with a hug and then ran off to check on her husband. They headed for Richard's hut as it was the closest and there was a fresh tub of water there that Richard had set aside for later but he thought this was an emergency. When they got there both Gina and Hunith gave starts at the sight of them. Hunith had been there to help Gina with things as she couldn't strain herself with the baby so close. It was due any day now and they didn't want any problems to happen. They both reassured the two women that it wasn't theirs before Hunith hit the both of them over the heads for making them both have near heart attacks. Balinor was amazed that he was such a familiar presence that he now knew everyone's name and they his and it now had gotten to the point where other people can feel comfortable enough to give him a hug, or smack his head. He'd never stayed in one place long enough to call 'home' in years but it looked like Ealdor could be it. With a girl like Hunith and friends like Richard and his wife Gina here and a place close by for Kilgharrah to comfortably stay maybe he could have a home here. Not just a home either. In the course of these months here he had also found love. He and Hunith had become very intimate with each other. He couldn't remember feeling any happier than he did the mornings he woke with his body entangled with hers. The bulk of his dreams were that of him and Hunith living happily here with a child or two and watching them play with Richard and Gina's child and/or Kilgharrah. He was seriously considering asking for Hunith's hand for that last few days. His cheerful thought was interrupted by a hard voice echoing in his head.

" _Balinor? Balinor, can you hear me? I need to see you right away_."

Balinor gave a shout and he was clutching his head from the out of nowhere mental invasion. Richard stopped and stood in front of him as he helped keep him on his feet.

"Balinor, are you alright?"

Balinor gently rubbed his head. Normally his telepathic link to his friend didn't cause any stir within him but Kilgharrah's voice was loud and urgent this time that it stun him in place.

His stirring got Hunith's attention in the house and she opened the window facing them as she and Gina looked out of it at them. "Is something wrong out there?" she asked as she opened the window.

"We could you both yelling from in here," added Gina.

"It's fine," Balinor said rubbing his temples.

" _Right away_ ," Kilgharrah's voice pounded again in his skull.

" _All right_!"

"Balinor?" Hunith asked now sounding a little scared.

He had said those last two words both mentally and audibly. "I'm…I'm sorry. I just have to check something. Outside the village for a bit," he stretched the words out.

He hoped that Hunith understood the meaning behind his words and was relieved to see her nodding her head. "Okay, just be careful. Please."

Balinor took off without another word leaving Hunith worried after him, Gina confused and Richard troubled.

"Is something wrong Hunith?" he asked.

"I don't know."

He caught that Hunith a little scared and with how Balinor reacted something told him that it might be trouble. Richard looked at Balinor's retreating form not lacking in speed before he went into his home and went to his trunk. "I'm going to go and make sure he's okay." He pulled out his sword.

"Richard," Hunith started.

"It's just in case I need it out there." He said trying to reassure her "I'm hoping I don't have to use it."

"What's happening you two?" Gina asked.

"Hopefully nothing." Richard went over to kiss Gina at the cheek before he took off.

* * *

Balinor quickly but carefully approached Kilgharrah's cave and was surprised to find a few men there with him. He could see that they were Druids and he relaxed. Balinor had multiple encounters with the Druids before and he found them to be a friendly and respectable people.

"Kilgharrah, next time tone down your message. You made it sound like you were under attack."

"I apologize for that Balinor but as you can see we have some special visitors."

One of the druids went over to Balinor and bowed at him. "I'm honored to meet an actual dragonlord. My name is Abel."

The young druid extended his hand for Balinor to shake and he did so with a small smile. "Pleasure to meet you Abel, I'm-"

"Balinor Ambrosius, the last Dragonlord," he answered for him. "Yes, I know all about you."

Balinor tried to smile and not feel uncomfortable. It seemed he had a fan. "I'm honored," he struggled out. "So why have you come here? By Kilgharrah's tone it sounded a little urgent."

The elder among them nodded. "It is but it might be more comfortable for everyone if no one was hiding. Much like your friend behind those trees."

Balinor looked back at where the druid had pointed out and could see someone's outline barely leaking from behind a tree. "Who's there?"

The man stepped out and Balinor and Kilgharrah saw that it was Richard. The three younger druids seemed a little tense when the sight of the man's sword in his hand came out but the elder remained calm.

"I assure you young man, that sword isn't necessary."

Richard looked at the four strangers for a moment before he set it down. "I've heard about the Druids before. I know your reputations for living secluded but peacefully. I'm sorry, but you can never be too careful these days."

"Understandable," the elder said simply as if it weren't an issue at all.

Balinor went over to him. "What are you doing here Richard?"

"It sounded like there might be trouble with how you took off and I saw Hunith was a little worried. I thought there was trouble here for you and your dragon and you might have needed some help."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I do. Hunith's my friend and so are you. And if he was a little less pompous than maybe I could bare to be his friend too," he said pointing to Kilgharrah.

"Alright," Kilgharrah said sternly. "Balinor is here and I believe you had a message for him?"

"Yes," the elder said jumping right into it. "A sister of one of our late brethren was asked to deliver you an emergency message from a man called Gaius."

Balinor had a mental picture of the man that had help free him from Uther's dungeon. "Gaius? Camelot's court physician?"

"Indeed. It would seem as if your presence here has been discovered by Uther."

"What?!" Balinor hoped he just heard wrong.

"Yes," the druid said putting more weight on his heart. "You and the Great Dragon have been discovered here in Ealdor. That is how we knew where to look for you."

"How did he find us?" Balinor asked roughly.

"Gaius didn't say anything on that but he did say that it is best that you and the dragon leave and make yourselves seen far enough away from this place. He is amassing an army to capture you and defeat the dragon and is leading it himself."

"Uther is coming here?" Kilgharrah asked with a mixture of anger and eagerness.

"No," Balinor said shaking his head. "Uther may be mad but he's not stupid. He marches here with that kind of force and he's sure to bring war."

The Druids all looked a little sullen at that. The Elder cleared his throat. "Yes…you're right. That is why he has also given an order to ensure that there is no one left alive in Ealdor to leak what has happened back to King Cenred. He had demanded that there be no witnesses as to avoid that."


	10. The Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man of thought who will not act is ineffective; the man of action who will not think is dangerous.  
> ~ Richard M. Nixon

Richard was livid. "This is madness! He's going to kill everyone in Ealdor. Men, women and children?!"

"His orders were no survivors and no witnesses," said one of the younger druids. "It will be arranged like bloodthirsty bandits wiped it out. If just one person were to reveal what has happened then he would bring war to his kingdom."

"And he completely neglects the fact that he is using his kingdom to wage war for his own personal vanity," Kilgharrah stated.

Richard shook his head. "No, I still don't understand. Why would Uther take such a risk? If he wants to avoid a war yet still have you then he could simply try to blackmail the village privately and demand Balinor in exchange for being spared. Cenred employed those maneuvers during his last siege."

Balinor thought Richard had a good point. Uther had proven that he was willing to make bargains to spare unnecessary trouble. This one however he wouldn't have any qualms of actually keeping.

"Gaius did include that in the message as well. Apparently, you were seen with villagers from Ealdor, another man whom I surmise must've been you," he said indicating Richard. "And a woman with the dragon. Uther seems to believe that you are gathering followers to be against him."

Balinor and Richard had a horrified look shared between them. This spy must've somehow seen Richard and Hunith with Balinor and Kilgharrah that day a couple of weeks ago.

"Now it makes sense," said Kilgharrah. "Uther believes that you have made a foothold here and wants to eliminate all your possible allies with no danger of letting one go unnoticed. He is playing it safe by eliminating all the villagers to ensure he doesn't miss one."

Balinor's heart was racing and the blood was pounding in his ears. He knew Uther was set to kill him but he never would've imagined that he would sacrifice a whole village of people just to defeat him and Kilgharrah. "Did Gaius happen to include when this attack would take place?"

The elder answered. "Unfortunately no. The intimate details of this plan are being kept as quiet as possible. It has been seen that Uther is having catapults being built and forges have been given iron ore to make salted iron clad weapons by royal command." Balinor felt like tearing his hair out. "Also," the elder continued. "There has been a steady increase of Uther's men close to the paths leading to the borders of Camelot and Essetir. We believe it's to make sure that no talk of the invasion reaches Essetir. It wasn't easy but, fortunately, there are paths in this land known only to a few. And it doesn't seem like the force is ready as Uther still remains in Camelot and he wishes to lead it himself. Gaius has recommended that you and the dragon make an appearance far enough away from the area to hopefully call enough attention off this village."

"Thank you," he said gratefully. "I can understand the risks you took to get this message to me and I am forever grateful."

"It was an honor and a pleasure Balinor," he reassured him with a bow.

Balinor and Richard were heading back to the village fast paced.

"What are we going to do?" Richard asked.

"We? Richard, there is no 'we'. This is on me Richard. I have to leave here and draw Uther away. I lured his attention here so I can lure it away. I'm what he really wants."

"What makes you think you can Balinor? Who's to say that Uther won't come here anyway even if you and Kilgharrah are sighted on the other side of the Five Kingdoms?"

"He won't," he said as if he could will it true with just those two words.

Richard stopped walking. "What about Hunith?"

Balinor stopped in his tracks too. He kept looking firmly ahead until he just huffed and kept on walking.

* * *

"Hunith, I can't stay here."

He and Hunith were in her hut with tensions high. He had returned to Richard and Gina's home and apologized for his hasty exit earlier and took Hunith quickly back to her home to talk with her. He told her about how Uther finding out that he was here and that he now had to leave and she wasn't taking it well.

"Balinor after everything that's happened between us, you're just going to up and leave and not look back?" she asked angrily.

"It's not as though I have a choice."

"Of course you have a choice Balinor. You don't have to tuck tail and run whenever things look like they're going to go bad."

"These aren't just looks Hunith, they are bad. Uther is coming here with an army for me and Kilgharrah."

"How can he even do that? This isn't his land and he would risk war if he tried."

"Which is why he is going to wipe out Ealdor," he quickly threw in.

Hunith froze in her tracks. "What?"

"He seems to believe that I may have created some kind of foothold here which is why I retreated to it. He's going to kill everyone in Ealdor to avoid any word getting back to Cenred that Camelot had stepped into his territory so it went set off a war."

"No…you can't just wipe out a whole village, even one that isn't a concern to Cenred, and not have him notice it. Someone will accuse Uther since Camelot is close by that has the manpower to do it. Who else would've done it?"

"It's going to be set up like bandits attacked the village. They'll sack and burn it as they take care of me and Kilgharrah. Just another unfortunate hamlet that fell prey to the wrong set of bandits and not even Cenred would question that."

The thought of the headman Jack, Richard, Gina and her unborn child, of all the villagers she'd see every day just being put to a sword, it was too horrible to even imagine. Yet, something inside her was telling her that it very well could happen. "I don't believe it," she whispered.

"That's why I have to go. Gaius suggested making a strong appearance somewhere far away from here. Hopefully it could pull Uther's attention from this village."

"And what if it doesn't Balinor? What if Uther comes here regardless? If you're right about him believing Ealdor is your foothold, he's not just going to turn a blind eye. He will come here and question us and then kill us anyway."

"Not with the spectacle I have in mind. Uther is like a dog chasing a meat bone. Kilgharrah and I will cause some scenes within Camelot and drive Uther around after us." He hoped that is how Uther will react if he has become that obsessed with him. "It's the only way Hunith."

"You have to leave," she said. She spoke it with a painful acceptance running through her. "That settles it then, you'll just have to take me with you."

"What? Hunith, no. I can't take you with me," Balinor argued.

"Balinor, I'm not going to forsake you. If you won't stay with me here then I'll go with you wherever you go."

Balinor was started to struggle with his breathing. "Hunith, I can't bring you into this life."

"Balinor, I brought myself into this life the moment I let you into my home."

"Yes," he cut in. "This is your home. Ealdor is a beautiful and peaceful place and I will not rip you away from it. Not for me."

"You are more than worth it Balinor. I…I love you."

Balinor wanted to shatter into pieces right then and there. It is true that he had fallen in love with Hunith but he never had the chance to tell her and here she told him first, just like that. "I love you too Hunith," Balinor managed to say when he thought he could. "I really do…which is why I can't condemn you to this life, my life. With Uther's war on magic I will never be able to be free. He will hunt me down all for a power that was destined to me since my birth through my father and his. Everyone I care for will be in danger no matter where I go. Look at what Uther is doing just to have a chance to destroy me. I can't even go into a land that's supposed to be safe without him darkening my door. That's not your life Hunith and I won't let it be."

Hunith was silently spilling tears and shaking her head. "Balinor, it's too late for that."

"It's not. I won't let it be. I'll leave and make sure you have your old life back."

"Even if you left it wouldn't change anything. It's going to be my life one way or another if what you say about your family history is indeed true."

"Hunith? What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant, Balinor," Hunith said with a near whisper.

Balinor must've heard wrong. "What?"

"I missed cycle over two weeks ago. I've also been feeling nauseous and been having a few strong cravings. Gina went through the same thing when she started carrying. I'm pregnant Balinor."

* * *

Kilgharrah could feel the distress left behind by Balinor. He knew that this time couldn't last but he assumed it would come down like this. His silent thoughts were interrupted by some wood dropping nearby him. The druids were staying to camp here for the night before they went to move on.

"Allow me," Kilgharrah said when they finished readying the wood for their fire. He snorted some flames out of his nose and ignited it for them.

"Thank you," the elder said.

The young druid named Abel laughed. "That was amazing."

"Give it time, the trick gets old." Kilgharrah and the Druids looked up to see Richard there with a great basket in his arms. "I managed to get some fresh food for all of you."

"You didn't have to do that," the elder insisted

"You risked so much to sneak from Camelot into our lands to warn us about what was coming; I think some good food is the  _least_  we could do." He then gave it to Abel who started to unwrap and ready it for everyone. Richard decided to sit by them fire next to them. "Besides, chances are that are stores are going to be burned down when Uther comes so best not let it all go to waste, am I right?"

One of the druids laughed to himself. "I can see why the young Lord Balinor and you are friends?"

"Wait, Balinor is a lord?"

The elder shook his head. "Not in the sense that the title 'Lord' is in the way you have come to know. Dragonlords are noble not just for their bonds and control over the noblest of magical beasts but in their character and nature as well."

"Noble?" Richard smirked. "Him?" he said pointing his thumb at Kilgharrah. "Are you sure?"

"Watch what you say Richard to a beast that can reduce you to ashes with one simple breath," Kilgharrah said with a stern look but a joking tone.

He nodded his head furiously. "Noted."

"I just wish that we could've met Balinor and you noble Kilgharrah under better circumstances," said the Elder.

"As do I, though it would seem that Uther is robbing good men of that when they are out of his sight as well as in it." Kilgharrah's insides burned at the thought of that man. He was causing his dragonlord great pain all over again. First he took away good friends of theirs in a few magic circles, then their brethren, and now he was taking the first real place that Balinor and he could call 'home'. It just wasn't fair.

"You're not alone your grace," Abel huffed. "He has caused us Druids great grief as well. Many of our kin have lost friends inside and outside our communities to this tyrant. There is hardly a day where we feel safe and don't have a night free of nightmares among our people thanks to his relentless wraths."

"And now he is bringing that wrath to my home," growled Richard. "Now Balinor will have to leave. This is going to break Hunith's heart."

"I'm afraid the situation won't be settled as simply as either Gaius or Balinor hope. Even should Balinor and I leave and create a scene elsewhere, Uther won't forsake his plans for this village. It has given shelter to Balinor and granted him friends as well. He will want to know what has been done here and then destroy this village regardless. All leaving will do is make Uther see it as weakening where Balinor might be vulnerable."

Richard angrily made a fist and hit the ground next to him. The thought of losing Gina and his unborn child to Uther was making his blood boil. "He shouldn't be allowed to get away with this. With any of this."

"I agree young man," the Elder said. "However, what can be done?"

"Unfortunately, there is nothing that any of us can do to stand in the way of his plans," Kilgharrah answered grimly.

"So we should just give up and subjects to his swords like lambs to a slaughter?" Richard yelped.

"I didn't say that Richard. I said, there is nothing any of  _ **us**_  can do."

"You mean there is someone else? Who?"

"King Cenred," Abel said all of a sudden. "Uther's dark plans are designed for him to avoid Cenred finding out he is coming or was here. Yet, if Cenred were to know then that would foil everything."

"Yes," Richard cheered. "I'm a soldier in Cenred's army. I could ride to him and report about Uther's plans to him and he could put soldiers in Uther's path."

"He would believe you?" Abel asked.

"I am an officer. I made it to a lieutenant but that should be enough for him to believe me. His plans to capture Balinor and escape war would fall to pieces."

"That wouldn't work I'm afraid," the Elder put in. "Cenred finding out about Uther coming might make what he is avoiding inevitable but it wouldn't save the village. Cenred would take advantage of the situation after Uther makes his move. His nature wouldn't send troops in to protect one village."

Richard felt himself deflate. He's right. He might be a soldier in his army but there is a good reason why he didn't want to stay on full term. Cenred was insufferable, selfish and greedy. He would see losing an outline village as a small price to pay for justifiably waging a war. He looked to each of the Druids who had sullen looks themselves before stopping at Kilgharrah whose draconian features seemed sullen himself. As his gaze lingered on Kilgharrah's gold scales an idea seemed to shine within him.

"Wait, I think I have a way to get Cenred to come here after all."

"You do?" they asked.

"But, it's a gamble and it would need your help Kilgharrah."

"What is your plan Richard?" Richard started to explain his plan and it sounded crazy to the Druids' ears but Kilgharrah thought it was quite clever for a villager to come up with. "This is quite a gambit Richard."

"You don't think it will work?" he asked a little worried.

"Actually, with a little luck and perfect timing, I think it just might work beautifully. But it must be put into effect immediately."

"I'll ride at first light," Richard said. "Will one of you come with me?" he asked the druids.

"I will," Abel volunteered.

"And," Kilgharrah said. "It will need Balinor's help. Hopefully, I can convince him to partake in it."


	11. Vivienne and Cenred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the mess that is called history comes about because kings and presidents cannot be satisfied with a nice chicken and a good loaf of bread.  
> ~ Jennifer Donnelly, Revolution

Balinor didn't get a wink of sleep at all. From the moment he heard Hunith's news he wandered aimlessly around the village with no clear destination in sight. He needed to be alone. Pregnant? Hunith was pregnant, with his child. A child that would undoubtedly inherit his power as he did from his father and he from his before him. Even if he did leave Hunith for her protection, would he be protecting his future son or daughter? Perhaps…it wasn't like it was possible to see that someone was a dragonlord's child by mere sight alone. However…his child will have a connection to this world that others just wouldn't understand. Hunith would be alone with a child she wouldn't be able to fully help. Not to mention that they will be born into a world that Uther is twisting to be against them. If it was ever discovered that he was their father, he or she would have a target on them as well. If he stayed away a connection might not be found. Yet with his family history, even if their parentage was safe they would still feel drawn to magic, it would be in their blood. That would mean that Hunith and their child wouldn't be safe with or without him. So he could take them with him? No, he couldn't do that. They would be condemned to a life on the run. Of course, if they stayed then they would be condemned to a life of hiding and fear. What was he supposed to do?!

Balinor decided to try and talk more with Hunith but he caught incoming movement before he could make it back to the house. He was startled to see that it was Gina and she seemed to be a little frantic.

"Gina, are you alright? You shouldn't be moving about like this. It wouldn't do any good for you or your child."

"Balinor, thank god. Can you tell me when Richard is coming back? I've been feeling some pains and I'm afraid that if it means that the baby is coming then he might miss it."

Balinor raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Richard's gone?"

"What? He told me that he was out doing an errand for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, he said that he had to leave Ealdor for you and your friend and shouldn't be too long. What friend?"

His friend? Balinor exhaled deeply. What was Kilgharrah up to? "Oh yes, don't worry Gina. I'm sure it shouldn't take him more than a day. In fact, I'm going to see that more time won't be taken on this more than it needs." He went over and gave her a small kiss over her forehead before he headed off to meet with a certain dragon of his.

As he ran he hoped that Richard wasn't going to do something stupid and rash on his account. He didn't have to guess that Richard was doing something in response to what they had heard about yesterday. If he got hurt then he wouldn't be able to face Gina and Hunith in good faith again. Balinor reached Kilgharrah's cave to see that the dragon was there as were three of the Druids.

"Balinor," Kilgharrah said as he spotted him. "Good morning."

"Kilgharrah, what's going on? Where's Richard?"

The dragon narrowed his eyes. "Don't sound so accusing Balinor."

"And don't try and divert my attention. Where Is Richard?" he asked stretching each of those words.

When Kilgharrah was finished explaining he didn't know whether to call Richard brilliant or crazy.

"How could you talk him into such…craziness Kilgharrah?!" he scolded.

The elder came up to Balinor and held him back from leaping at the dragon. "Please Balinor, calm down. Kilgharrah didn't do anything. Richard was the one to come up with this plan and he asked for Kilgharrah and our help for this to work. Your friend even tried to talk him out of it but Richard wouldn't have it and Abel was too happy to help once he heard it."

Balinor rubbed his face furiously. "Uther won't have to worry about me here for much longer. Hunith and Gina are going to kill me for him."

* * *

The influx of force brought by Lord Gorlois was greeted with cheers from all of Uther's already present men. They were ready to march off and bring in Balinor and the Great Dragon for good. Uther was regally dressed with his chief advisors as he welcomed Gorlois to Camelot. He rode to the front of the castle with some knights and with a pair of horses pulling a large carriage.

"Lord Gorlois," he said as the man dismounted. "Camelot welcomes you and your men with grace."

Gorlois came forward and gave Uther a gentle hug. "Uther, it's nice to see you again."

"Thank you old friend." They then separated and Gorlois went to carriage door to open it and reveal a woman in a veil.

Uther watched as the woman was helped out of her horse carriage and Gorlois went and pulled her veil back. Uther was a little taken back by what was revealed. The woman was quite a beauty with high cheekbones, ruby red lips, a button nose, long and silky black hair and a fair complexion. Most of all, it was her eyes that drew Uther in. They were green eyes that shined like the finest emeralds. For a moment, he forgot anything and everything…until Gorlois voice broke him out of it.

"Uther, you haven't had a chance to meet but allow me to introduce to you my wife, the Lady Vivienne."

Vivienne gave a small curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you Uther Pendragon."

Uther snapped himself out of his stupor and bowed to Vivienne. "The pleasure is mine." Uther took a moment and re-analyzed the woman. He saw that there was wore a wedding band and that she was a little large in her midsection that her former position of getting out of the carriage had been hiding slightly.

Gorlois spoke again. "Vivienne is currently carrying my child. We are expecting our child to be born any day now."

"I'll be sure that she receives the utmost care during her stay then," Uther offered.

Vivienne wiped some sweat from her brow. "I'm sorry my lord but I'm not feeling well at the moment. I think I need to rest," she said.

"Of course, it's been a long journey and we don't need you to be stressed with the child," Gorlois said before asking for some servants to help his wife and make her comfortable.

"I'm sorry," she said gently.

"It's alright. I'll come and see you after I'm done with my business with the king." Both Gorlois and Uther watched as the servants helped lead her away. "Forgive me sire but I don't want to miss the birth of my first child."

Uther stopped looking at the doorway Vivienne went through and waved his hand carelessly. "It's quite alright Gorlois, you don't need to apologize. I can understand about wanting to be there for your child's birth."

"I suppose you can. Let me personally say that I'm sorry for what happened to your wife. Losing Ygraine was a true tragedy."

"Thank you," he coughed out.

For a moment, Uther wondered just what he was doing. The memory of Ygraine was still fresh and he was ogling a loyal friend's wife? They were expecting their first child and he was thinking things right next to her husband. He had to stop.

"Shall we go inside and discuss the situation?" Gorlois asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Of course. Please, this way," Uther said leading the way to his throne room.

The meeting went well into the day with his men sharing information about the progress of the new weapons and the knowledge of the area in which they were heading.

"The dragon's cave is uphill," explained Jarvis. "There is ample tree cover but not a lot of space for multitude of men to storm it all at once."

"Then our best bet is to draw the dragon away from the cave and take the fight to more open terrain in range of our catapults," said Uther.

"Just how strong is the dragon's hide?" asked Gorlois. "I must say that I've never fought a dragon personally before and I'm unaware of its strengths and weaknesses."

"The dragon is of magic and those who use magic have been shown to be vulnerable to salted iron," said Sir Lehman. "We have had our forges working tirelessly to make spears and arrowheads of salted iron and our catapults with have jars of oil with iron spikes inside to launch at the creature. That should be enough to bring the dragon down for us to kill it on the ground."

"Also," said Sir Tate. "Balinor is the weak link. He controls the dragon so if we could find and capture him then we can subdue the dragon." Then his face fell. "Unfortuantely, he has proven to be able to slip away from under us and he can command the dragon from a distance. So he might not be in sight of the battlefield once the fighting starts but I'll still be leading men to try and find him regardless."

"Uther," said Gorlois. "Forgive me if I sound a little lost here, but wouldn't all of this mean crossing into another kingdom's borders with our forces?"

"Unfortunately yes but we are left with little choice old friend."

"We both know what type of man Cenred is. He won't take this lightly."

"It's alright Gorlois. I've already taken steps to handle the situation."

"What steps?"

The other men at the table who knew of Uther's plan went silent as the grave. Uther began to feel a little uncomfortable. Unlike with his previous men, he couldn't lash out this time. Gorlois was a powerful man and much of this force was made up of his men. His participation in this attack was vital. He knew Gorlois would never approve of his plan to dispose of the village or he might pull back his support.

"It's actually quite…sensitive Gorlois, I rather not say, please."

Gorlois seemed curious at Uther's hesitation but he made no further comment. Something was telling him that he wasn't getting the whole story. There were too many holes with Uther's plan and with this whole situation. For one thing, if it was this hard and this type of action needed to be taken then how did Uther manage to defeat Balinor and capture and imprison the dragon before? It hadn't been made to call for such actions as these so why not do so the same way again? And…just what was Uther planning to do about intruding on Cenred's land? He would have to keep his guard out for these answers considering that Uther and the others seemed to be tight lipped about it all.

* * *

Richard and Abel were riding through the fastest main road to Cenred's castle. He was in his uniform and was being approached by a squad of Essetir soldiers when he came at a checkpoint on the way to the castle. He gave his name and rank and reported that he had emergency reconnaissance for Cenred's ears only.

"Who's the man behind you?" one of them asked.

Abel looked to Richard who nodded covertly to him. "I'm the one with the information for the king and he needs to hear it right away."

"Then tell us this 'information' and we'll see that the king gets it." The soldier had made quotes with his fingers that had the other men laugh maniacally along with him.

"Why? So you could steal it and rip me off?" Abel shot back silencing them. Abel put on a fierce front but Richard could feel him shaking from behind him.

"Enough," Richard scolded before Abel's nerves let up. "The king needs to be told of this immediately and I rather not face him when he learns too late why he was not informed of the situation sooner. Would you?"

Thankfully his officer status gave his some credence to be taken seriously. The men provided an escort there and this way it made the way cleared of any potential problems that might hinder them.

"Are you sure this will work?" Abel whispered from behind him so the other riders couldn't overhear.

"I hope it does. It's the best plan I can come up with at short notice and we don't have a lot of time to compare," he whispered back. "You remember what to say?"

"Yes, I just hope I'm convincing enough."

"You'll do fine. If you run into problems then just bring the proof from Kilgharrah into this and that should help reassure Cenred that the claim is genuine."

Abel was starting to sweat a little. "Do you think that Cenred will be able to recognize it for what it truly is?"

"If he doesn't then let's hope one of the others in his court does. What Cenred does understand best is Greed so display some and he won't have much reason to doubt you. Remember, be calm and only speak when Cenred addresses you to do so."

It was another hour before Richard and Abel were able to see Cenred's castle ahead. The city of Essetir wasn't anything too special. It was an average place with average people that just had Essetir's castle lording over it. The fortress was quite an intimidating sight with its guarded stone turrets and high walls surrounded by a great moat. The drawbridge was lowered to let them into the mighty structure. Richard stated that he had emergency news for the king. They had to wait for a while before they were allowed to go into the castle itself and into the throne room. There, Cenred was waiting with a few members of his court. Richard had only seen Cenred once before but that was a little afar, now this was face to face. He wasn't the friendliest looking man and the young soldier honestly didn't expect him to be. He was leering at them when Richard and Abel were escorted in.

Richard stepped forward and gave Cenred a grand bow. "Sire."

"State your name," Cenred sneered out.

"Lieutenant Richard Forell of the Southern Battalion."

Cenred looked to one of his men, a stern looking old man, who nodded to confirm that Richard's claim on his rank was genuine. "Tell me then Richard. Why have you come to me today?"

"Sire, there is news of the most urgent matter that I knew had to reach you right away. It is quite time sensitive."

"I see, how did you come by such information if you don't mind me asking?"

"This druid stumbled into our land and ran into me. What he told me was shocking and I believed you had to hear it as quickly as possible."

"You," Cenred pointed at Abel. "Druid, who exactly are you?"

Abel bowed his head. "Call me Abel sire. I'm a druid who lives beyond your southern borders."

"Beyond the border...that would mean that you're from Camelot. My condolences for your people's plight. I hear telling that Uther is being quite relentless against your people, anyone with magic for near two years now." Cenred's words may have sounded caring but his tone suggested that there was no feeling for any of those people whatsoever.

Abel just nodded ignoring that. "Thank you sire."

"Now what exactly have you to say that would have one of my soldiers from the borders bring you here with great speed?" he asked almost impatiently.

Abel cleared his throat jumped right into it. "Sire, news from Camelot. It is quite valuable...and wasn't easy to bring especially with these troubling times to my people as you just said."

"Go on," Cenred huffed.

"It's about Uther sire. He's calling up an army to march on a very prominent member of the magical community. They will be ready to march within a few days from now, maybe less. It is said that Uther will be leading this charge himself."

"Really?" he said mildly curious. "And how is that relevant to me?"

"The army is marching to your lands, through the southern borders," Abel further explained.

The men around Cenred seemed visibly alarmed at what was just said. Cenred seemed a bit surprised himself but he quickly choked it down and answered with a small chuckle. "And just why would Uther just march into my land all of a sudden? Are you saying that he's going to conquer my kingdom?"

"No sire, not at all," Abel said shaking his head quickly. "His objective is to destroy Ealdor without your knowledge."

"Ealdor?" Cenred asked out to no one in particular.

"Sire," Richard said stepping forward. "It's an outline village along the southern borders."

"I see," Cenred said before turning to Abel again. "Now, why would Uther do something like this? He knows that it would give me free reign to declare war on his kingdom and that there are those that would flock to my side against him as well. Why risk all of that to destroy one small little village? If he wanted that village so much he could've just sent someone to buy it from me. It wouldn't have been cheap but I wouldn't have minded selling it to him."

Richard covertly tightened his jaws and clenched his right hand to a fist at Cenred talking about his home like it was a prized lamb to sell to a butcher.

Abel kept this all moving along. "It's simple sire. Uther wouldn't want you to have known that you had a dragon and dragonlord within your kingdom."

Cenred, who before was ready to ask the guards to toss this man out for wasting his time now was lit up with unflinching interest. "Excuse me?"

"It seems as if the last dragonlord, Balinor, and the last dragon have both sought refuge there. Uther has decreed that he wants them dead. Uther didn't want word of his location reaching back to you which is why he is doing all of this. He didn't want word of Balinor or of his actions to detain him to reach you sire."

"Sire," one of his advisors said. "I remember hearing about this dragonlord laying siege to Camelot and getting captured but managing to escape. There is no doubt that he is enemies with Uther. With a dragon at his beck and call he could make a valuable asset for the kingdom. Uther might've feared we would've acquired Balinor and his dragon for our own should he give us reason to pay closer attention to that part of the kingdom."

"Well, his fears are well founded then. A dragon," Cenred growled greedily. "And a dragonlord to command it to carry out any order given. And the last of them as well. It would be a power un-rivaled and uncontested. Balinor and his beast could become the key to further my power."

"That is why Uther is sparing no effort to slay it," continued Abel. "He has catapults and ordered salted iron weapons to be crafted to engage them."

"Wait a minute sire," one of the lords in the room holding a hand up. "How do we know that what this druid is saying is true or not. For all we know, he is just trying to trick us to engage Uther and try to get rid of their problems for them with little to no effort."

"Yes...he's got a point," he said as he leered over at Abel. "I'm supposed to believe all of this by your word alone? How do I know that you aren't trying to pull a fast one on me druid?"

Abel enacted the next part of Richard's plan by taking out what he had asked Kilgharrah to give them to ensure Cenred's interference. He pulled out one of Kilgharrah's golden scales.


	12. Set and Off Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable  
> ~ Dwight D. Eisenhower

Cenred took the scale from Abel and turned it over in his hands. He held it close to the light of a nearby torch and even tried to bend it. Then he handed it over to a more distinguished man.

"Is it really what I think it is Roman?"

The old man took out some bifocals and brought it closer. It was a few moments before he nodded. "This scale is indeed genuine sire. I've seen a few of them before in my travels." He held it closer to a torch. "It's golden, just like the dragon that attacked Camelot. It had to have come from it."

Cenred grinned with a greedy glint shining in his eyes. "And it and the dragonlord are within my land. I must meet them and claim them for myself before Uther gets to them."

"What are your orders sire?" asked one of his men.

"This is quite a fruitful situation. Not only do we have a chance to possess a great power in our midst but there is also a means to make it do whatever I wish. We must find this Balinor and bring him to our side."

"How my king?"

"Through the usual channels," he simply said to his advisor. "I'm sure the offer of wealth, land and revenge against Camelot will prove enticing enough." He then went to a nearby table and picked up an ornament knife. "If not, there is also the old fashion way."

"But what of Uther sire?" asked another of them. "He already has an army amassing for Ealdor with the intention of destroying them. If we move in and deny his efforts then he could simply just charge right through and try to take them anyway. We don't have the time to amass enough men to keep them from pushing further into our land if he resorted to force."

"Yes," he mumbled. "But, it would do no good if he didn't know where to look. You," he said turning to point at Richard.

"Sire?" he said rising at attention.

"You are part of the Southern Battalion, am I right?"

"Yes sire," he bowed his head. "I am. You wish for me to send a message to mobilize them?" He tried not to sound to eager as to err Cenred's suspicions. So far, the plan was going well. Now he just needed for Cenred to order that the Southern battalion man along the boundaries of Ealdor to seal his plan.

"Mobilize? No," he chuckled like Richard had said a joke. "I want you to send a message for them to abandon the fort and head to safety further within the kingdom. Before that, however, I will have them journey to Ealdor and retrieve the Dragonlord Balinor and have him escorted to Denbar where I will be waiting. Uther will destroy that village and turn up empty handed and not only will we have the dragon pair but also probable cause to declare war and draw in plausible support from Uther's other enemies."

This wasn't the plan. "Ah...of course, sire." Richard said not letting any emotion loose. Cenred wrote a letter on a parchment before placing his seal on it and handing it over to him. Richard took it bowing again and went to look to Abel. Richard caught Abel's eye and gave him a near non-existant nod.

"Sire?" Abel understood the signal and put out his right hand. "This was valuable information and wasn't very easy to bring forth to you."

This made the king smirk. "Very well." Cenred snapped his fingers at a knight who pulled out a pouch and threw it at Abel who caught it. "For your troubles," he said.

Abel felt around the pouch to feel coins inside and could hear them jingle from within. "Thank you sire."

"I'll escort him out sire," Richard insisted. "Then I'll be off as fast as I can."

Richard and Abel were outside the castle walls before Abel spoke again. "That wasn't part of the plan, was it?"

"No," Richard growled.

The plan was that Cenred would bring troops to Ealdor to help protect them from being butchered. Cenred himself would undoubtedly go to gain Balinor and Kilgharrah's alliance with an escort as well. Then, one of the druids would pose as Balinor to Cenred before taking to the sky on Kilgharrah with Balinor on the ground, out of sight and out of mind, to give the commands to maintain the illusion. With the southern branch of Essetir's army as well as Cenred and the dragon in the air Uther would see it futile to continue and his plans ruined. Then Kilgharrah would escape and Cenred would be left pursuing an imposter with Balinor allowed to safely stay in Ealdor with his identity spared. Kilgharrah's position in the caves would still be safe as well as Cenred didn't know that he was dwelling there so he could return when things were settled. Now that plan was up in smoke. Cenred was planning to sacrifice Ealdor anyway to ensure a just cause for war. Simply trespassing on his kingdom would've granted him that but he didn't care for one village's safety. Richard had been a fool to hope for that.

"We have to get back and quickly."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually encouraged this…madness Kilgharrah! You should've tried to talk Richard out of it. We have enough weight on our shoulders and we shouldn't shift it to whomever is conveniently in our sights."

Balinor had just heard the entirety of the situation from Richard's plan to where he and the young Abel now were. Needless to say was that he was beyond irate at his gargantuan friend.

"Balinor, I believe that it Richard and everyone in Ealdor is inconveniently in Uther's sight already. Richard's plan will put Uther inconveniently in Cenred's. It is conceivable that future events will take us all out of the course that Uther's unchallenged purge has in store for us."

"Yes, it is between us. Remember what I said back in Camelot Kilgharrah, about keeping Uther's grudge and fate between us. The last thing I want is to bring villages let alone whole kingdoms of people into this."

"Balinor, I don't think you understand that this is bigger than you and Uther. You are the one he wants most  **right now**  and after he gets you he would simply find someone else to target. Perhaps," he silently huffed. "Your child with Hunith would be next."

Balinor shot his head up instantly. What did Kilgharrah know? "What? What are you talking about?" he tried to deter away.

"I know Balinor," he said simply. "I know that Hunith is carrying your child."

Balinor was about to keep denying it. So far it was only the two of them, perhaps even Gina, who knew and he wanted to keep it that way but the way his friend was looking at him; he knew as well.

"How?" he asked.

"Last night…your thoughts." he explained. "They were so loud within your own mind that they were nearly deafening and I was able to hear them Balinor. All of them, centered around Hunith and your child."

Balinor felt himself slag down. He suddenly had no energy to even stand up straight. Kilgharrah saying it out loud, that he was having a child, it seemed to etch it in stone.

"I can't have a child now Kilgharrah. These times aren't ideal for starting a family if you're a dragonlord."

"And that is the problem Balinor. The times. You keep assuming that all of this is between you and Uther but it isn't and it never was. This all began before you and he even crossed paths. It is between all of us and Uther. Uther has executed his own people in his kingdom's name simply for crossing paths with magic even if they don't possess the slightest bit themselves. A knight for choosing his people rather than his war. Now he is targeting a village of people for our presence here and this isn't even his domain risking a great war to be broken out. These times are not ideal for anyone."

"Perhaps I should confront Uther then. I could give myself up and make sure that no one else has to be brought into this. Bring this to him and spare everyone in and out of his kingdom from his wrath."

"Face Uther when he has an army of men with salted iron weapons and artillery behind him? He would only kill you Balinor before you could have him in your sights. Besides, even if you did give yourself up and confront him face to face, he wouldn't stop now. He would only kill you and continue with his single minded pursuit of all things magic that he could get to. Fleeing out of the borders of his land has reminded him that magic isn't just in his kingdom but beyond it. His lust for revenge won't be satisfied with purging magic in his lands alone but in all of them. It will only be a matter of time before he sets his sights on magical communities in the kingdoms of his allies and his enemies. This will create more victims and more suffering to not only them but to his own people as well. Entire families much like your impending one will be caught up in this."

Balinor suddenly saw faceless men, women and children on their knees looking in terror at Uther before he mercilessly put them to a sword. He envisioned Richard, Gina, Hunith getting cleaved by blades and even saw a bundle in a Camelot soldier's arms being dropped into a river. Balinor started to sob. "I don't know what to do any more," he moaned. "I honestly don't know Kilgharrah."

"Balinor, do you love Hunith?"

"Of course!" he spat out instantly.

"Do you want to be a father?"

He was silent a bit longer for that one. The thought of a child or children playing with him like he had done with his own father came into his mind. "I do," he answered.

"Then perhaps we should follow Richard's plan. He loves his wife and wishes to be a father too. He doesn't have magic but he recognizes that Uther can not have his way with him or with any other innocent people because the man has a boundless grudge."

"But this will start a war which will have thousands of people die," he argued.

"Balinor, do you remember what you told me when you wanted to try for peace with Uther? You said that the people shouldn't be made to suffer for Uther's mistakes. You wanted to be better than him. You are right but Uther must still be made to suffer for his own mistakes. If he doesn't then he will only believe that he can do as he pleases to everyone else without consequence. Either way, people will suffer. That is the unfortunate cycle of tyranny. Suffering if nothing is done but suffering if something is done. However, the suffering has a chance to end with the tyrant's end whereas it could only linger and grow stronger with his prolonged presence."

"So, you're saying that we have to choose the lesser of two evils then? Creating a war will cause suffering but help in stopping the suffering that could be prevented if there wasn't one."

Kilgharrah actually looked sad at how Balinor seemed to be so small at that moment. "It might appear so Balinor. Uther is getting more stronger and fearsome every season. It will only be a matter of time before he turns his sights on magic in the kingdoms of his allies and his enemies. He will go through his purge thinking that the consequences will be his enemies to bear alone. He must be shown that his actions have consequences for him to bear as well."

"I suppose so," he grunted. "But using the situation like this, it will make me no better than Uther."

"Wrong," he roared. "It doesn't make you anything like Uther. You didn't seek this out or start it. You are just the result of what Uther has pushed us all towards. Don't forget, he chose to start his purge and chose to bring war with his actions. He could've learned to not toy with forces beyond his understanding and control but he chose to act like a god and doesn't want to face the realities of his choice. You chose to strive for peace. You chose to try and leave the hate behind and build a new life for yourself instead. That has made people like Gaius, the Druids, Richard and even Hunith believe in you and try to help you of their own free will. You are far better than Uther could ever dream to be Balinor and I will not tolerate you or anyone else declaring it differently."

The passion of Kilgharrah's testimony...Balinor felt his insides burn with a roaring fire. It wasn't scalding hot but comforting like a blaze in a cold winter's night. Suddenly, Balinor didn't feel like kneeling in the ground like a defeated man. He wanted to stand proud and tall. The sword at his belt, Excalibur hit against his knee as he got back up. He took it out and held it out in front of him. "We may not desire war but that doesn't mean we aren't at war. It seems we must fight even if we rather do anything but." His firm face was reflected back at him in the blade's shining flat side. "I have this sword capable of great feats. Perhaps it was made to do more than free you Kilgharrah from Uther's grasp. Perhaps I can use it to free us all from Uther as well. I just hope I can."

"I believe you can Balinor. For a moment, I just saw one of the Dragonlords of old. Ones that drew in and inspires scores of people to achieve great feats. Uther did not do himself any favors making himself an enemy of you. Remember, you won't be alone. You have people like the Druids and Richard who care for you and I believe that will support you…and myself as well."

"Well, let's just hope one of the feats I can do is raise a family."

"I'm sure you will do that as well. You have my help for that as well."

"Thank you old friend. My child will have quite the honorable uncle to look up to, literally."

The two of them burst out laughing. The hardest that the two of them have had in what feels like forever.

* * *

Uther was in the throne room with a few assembled knights, all of them in full armor, readying themselves to ride out. The army was ready and prepared and all the weapons had gone through their paces and were deemed battle ready. The eager king was just waiting a few more stragglers.

"How long would it be before we reach our target?" he asked to his officers.

"Sire," said Sir Peter. "If we left within the hour we would arrive by noon in three days time."

"Excellent. This has been put off long enough. Finally, with all these months of waiting and worrying we can finally have Balinor and that creature of his as nothing more than a dark memory by this day next week."

The knights all bowed and lightly hit their breastplates with pride.

"Sire," Gaius said as he stepped into the room with a small box. "This box contains enough of my medicine for your wound for the next ten days."

"Thank you Gaius," he gave him a small smile before he had his servant take it and pack it with his horse. "Where is Gorlois?"

"He is doing a final inspection of the men and awaiting you sire," answered Sir Lehman.

"Then let us be off. Sir Tate," he said as they started to walk off. "You know what you are to do, correct?"

Tate nodded. "Yes sire," he said.

"Good, and keep it subtle. I need you to ensure that Gorlois and his officers don't see you carry out this duty. We don't have any time for me to debate the issue."

Tate swallowed down his discomfort. "Of course." Tate had been given the task of making sure that the villagers of Ealdor didn't escape and spread word of what was going to happen. Tate didn't like that Uther gave him this task but his king gave him an order and he had to carry it out. He just kept repeating 'For the good of the kingdom. For the good of the kingdom' over and over again in his head whenever that uncomfortable feeling came around which was quite often.

The courtyard was filled with Uther's knights waiting at their horses for their king. Gorlois was just riding in when Uther came out through the doors and went over to him.

"The men are prepared and ready to move out now."

"Thank you Gorlois," he said offering the man a friendly hug. "Again, Camelot thanks you for your assistance."

"All in the service of protecting the kingdom and its people," he answered as he eased out of the hug.

Uther and the others got on their horses and after Uther gave a few words to motivate the men they were ready to ride out and direct the army. Yet before they could, a young handmaiden came out of the front doors of the castle, frantic.

"My lord!" she screeched running to Gorlois.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther roared at the woman.

"Forgive me sire," she gasped out. "But it's an emergency. It's the Lady Vivienne!"

Gorlois leaped off his saddle and went to the girl. "My wife? What's happened?"

"She's entered labor."

"What? Now?" At the woman's nod, Gorlois looked frantically from the castle to Uther back and forth. "Sire,"

"Say no more," Uther cut him off. "Go and stay with your wife."

"But…what about my duty to the kingdom?"

"Your place with us is important but you only are around for the birth of your first child once. Believe me, you don't want to miss this. Be there for Vivienne and your child. They need you as well." Uther didn't want sweet Vivienne to have to suffer and feel alone at this time. Also, this might be an opportunity in disguise. It could do more to aid their efforts in Essetir than hinder them with his absence. Less energy in concealing the full truth from Gorlois and have more spent in disposing of the village and the dragon. "We can handle everything well enough even short of you. Stay," he said. "That was a request but I can make it an official order if you prefer."

Gorlois smiled breathlessly. "Thank you Uther."

He then ran into the castle with the handmaiden at his heels. Uther pulled on his horse's reins to signal it to begin moving.

"Let's move out!" he ordered. "That dragon and dragonlord won't slay themselves!"


	13. The Village Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness.  
> ~ Euripides

"Are you sure?" Hunith asked setting a cup of tea right next to Richard.

"Unfortunately yes."

Richard had arrived back in Ealdor close to sunset and was now in Hunith's house along with Balinor, Abel, the Druid Elder and his wife Gina. Gina had been informed everything and she had been just as angry at Uther as Richard had been for what he had put Balinor through and let him know immediately that she wouldn't be quick to turn him away either.

"I heard it myself," said Abel. "He considers the loss of this village and its people a minor sacrifice." He took out the pouch of gold that Cenred had thrown to him and placed it on the table. "This was the only sacrifice he made in regards to this plot."

Hunith shook her head disapprovingly. "Cenred might be lax towards protecting his people but this is over the line," she said in a scolding manner as if Cenred himself could hear her. Balinor thought if he were then Hunith's voice would make him flinch.

"We're sorry my lady," the elder said.

"Please, call me Hunith," she insisted.

"Besides, it should be me that is sorry," said Richard. "My plan didn't work."

Balinor wasn't going to have his friend blame himself. If it was anyone's fault then it was his own for bringing this on this village on the first place. "It's not your fault Richard, it's mine."

Gina slammed her mug of tea down hard on the table. "You all could exchange taking the blame all day but I doubt it's going to help the village no matter who wins so can we just skip over it and figure out what we are going to do next!" This made all the men at the table look over at Gina with slightly stunned expressions on their faces. Gina huffed for a moment before their gazes suddenly added color to her cheeks. "I'm sorry, sometimes I can't help myself lately," she mumbled as she lightly rubbed her baby bump.

"No, the young lady is right," the Elder said. "Issuing and taking blame will do nothing for the current situation. We should be focusing our energy into making a plan to help Ealdor out of the worst case scenario."

"Balinor," said Abel. "You have to leave immediately, you and Kilgharrah."

Balinor shook his head furiously. "I'm not leaving Hunith and the rest of the villagers to be struck down on my behalf."

"Are you planning to stay here Balinor?" the Elder asked wide eyed. "Uther will kill you without hesitation. I would advise that you take the villagers and abandon the village before they arrive."

"That won't work," said Richard. "Many people here are stubborn and won't leave. They would sooner give Balinor to save their own necks."

Balinor clenched mug of tea harder. "They would be fools. Uther won't let them live. He has no plans to leave any survivors. He doesn't know that Cenred already knows he is coming and won't believe the words of any one here that say otherwise. Hunith, you should flee with the Elder and the others."

"Richard and I will leave with you Hunith," said Gina who had Richard nodding in agreement.

"Balinor," Hunith tugged on his shoulder. "If I leave it won't be without you."

"If I run, Uther will simply slaughter the village effortlessly and continue his quest for me until he has found me again. If I stay, at least he and his men will have the fight of their lives even if we do fall. This might also buy time for the villagers to run when they see what Uther is trying to do."

The Elder only grew somber from Balinor's statement. "I commend your bravery young lord but this would only end with yours and Kilgharrah's death along with the village. You are the only ones left of your kind. Losing you would be too heavy a loss for our world."

Balinor had been prepared to stand up against Uther in regards to Richard's plan but if he had to do it without the support of Essetir soldiers then he still would. Uther can't keep getting his way. "I just can't leave all of these innocent men, women and children to join Uther's long line of innocent people to die for the sake of his vendetta against magic. If we are to leave, we can at least make sure they leave also."

"That won't be possible," said Hunith. "Something tells me our Headman won't compromise in abandoning the village. Jack can be reasonable but even he won't believe that a king will come by and kill them all without batting an eye. Simmons will be even less supportive of the idea and many people respect his decisions. Short of seeing how serious Uther is with their own eyes, they won't run."

"What can we do then? I'm fresh out of ideas," said Richard. "And I have to leave to deliver this order to the Southern Battalion," he took out the parchment that Cenred gave him. "If I don't, Cenred has my name and he will be after me as well. The orders are to bring you to Cenred Balinor."

"What's the order say exactly?" he asked.

"Cenred ordered that the battalion come to Ealdor, receive you and then take you with them to Denbar. It's a city on the southeastern part of the kingdom. Balinor, you'll have to be out of here by the time they get here."

Balinor stroked his chin lightly as he stared at the letter. "How long would it be before they get here exactly?"

Richard was a little thrown back by that question but he thought on that. "Well…it would take me about three hours to get to the fort and it would take over half a day before all the troops could abandon the fort and get here."

"How many men would that be exactly?"

"Roughly five or six hundred."

"Why are you asking about this Balinor?" Hunith was confused on how all of this mattered now.

"I think there might be a way to help the village after all. I have a plan and I think we'll be able to salvage your final part of the plan slightly after all."

"What is it Balinor?"

"First, I have to send a message to Kilgharrah and see if Uther has started his march and if he has then how much time we have left before he gets here."

* * *

Kilgharrah flew high through the night sky right over the border areas between Camelot and Essetir. The moonlight was being diluted thanks to a thickening cloud cover which helped mask his appearance even more from human eyes that were clinging to the sky. His own golden eyes were honed in on the ground to find any sign of Uther's approaching army. His draconian ears heard a soft rumbling from further up ahead and he shifted course. He rose higher to the cover of the clouds as he approached the source of the noise. He soon gazed upon a series of small lights from torches. There were so many men and colossal machinations which looked like high grade catapults.

"Uther," he growled to himself.

No. Kilgharrah wanted nothing more than to begin raining down fire and reducing Uther and his men to ashes. Yet, he had to hold back that impulse. At the moment, Uther believed that his plans were still safe and unknown to them. If he acted out of turn like this and Uther escaped then he would know that he was found out. What was planned would bring more trouble and problems for Uther more than anything that he brought down himself. It was also more fitting as it would be born from Uther's own arrogance. Much like Cenred's arrogance was being utilized on their behalf.

"Your time will come Uther," Kilgharrah vowed with a mumble before he turned around and looked out into the distance towards Essetir.

" _Balinor_ ," he called out to his dragonlord. " _I have found Uther's force. They are two days away from the border and Ealdor_."

It wasn't long before Kilgharrah received a mental reply. " _Two days?_   _Thank you my friend. Me and my other friends appreciate this. Return back here as fast as possible_."

His wings began to flap harder to begin his trek back. " _I am on my way_."

Balinor broke out of his trance and looks upon all the people that were staring at him curiously. "Uther will be here in two days. Richard, you should get some rest so you can ride to the fort in a few hours."

"Why exactly should I wait again?" he asked.

"Your plan was to have Cenred's forces as well as the sight of Kilgharrah be enough to make Uther retreat with his scheme foiled. The men from that fort alone might not be enough to make Uther retreat but it should be enough to distract and detain his men from striking at the villagers long enough for us to help everyone escape. Kilgharrah will also help in evening the score for that battalion."

"That's a sound enough plan," said the Elder. "It might just work."

"But where will everyone go?" asked Hunith. "Many of them have lived here all their lives. Perhaps we should try to convince them to come along with us for safety."

"And where is safe exactly?" asked Gina. "Where will we be going?"

Abel reached over to calm the nervous child bearing woman. "Have no fear. There is a place swamp in the region that we druids have been fleeing to for the last two years. It should be safe for us to take everyone for the time being."

"Will that be alright?" asked Hunith.

"Of course," the Elder said. "Our people hiding there will be happy to take everyone in."

"Then let's hope it works," said Balinor.

But the Elder druid held up his hand. "Yes but remember Balinor. All of that is actually the easy part. The hard part is convincing the people to leave with us."

"That's why, tomorrow while Richard rides to the fort and back, I'll have to explain everything to Ealdor myself. I just hope I can convince them that they'll have to leave or they will be killed."

* * *

Uther was in his command tent that night overlooking a map before he went to bed. Ealdor, it was a village that didn't have any strategic advantage that he could see. There was no natural barrier other a series of caves nearby to deter his men. He could easily get his army and artillery in close to Ealdor to attack and destroy the dragon and dragonlord. The victory he achieves in this village would eliminate the last of these magical menaces forever. It would send a strong statement in his war on magic and also reclaim the pride that Balinor had stolen from him when he and his beast escaped.

As for another man in that camp, he was also thinking of the inevitable battle in two days. Sir Tate was given the task to dispose of any witnesses from Ealdor that might spread word that Camelot had trespassed in Essetir. He wondered if he would be able to carry out the execution of common villagers as he had never killed anyone outside the field of battle before.

* * *

The villagers were very surprised by the sudden meeting that was called for. Jack, their headman, was approached by both Balinor and Hunith early that morning and he requested that all of Ealdor gather for an important announcement concerning the safety of the town. They wouldn't tell him the reason for it and only agreed because Hunith insisted that it was urgent. When the village all gathered together, Simmons let his impatient mood show for everyone.

"Alright, now what is this all about?" he demanded with a few people nodding their support for answers.

Jack moved to get the people from getting riled up. "Easy, easy everyone. This village gathering was called because Balinor and Hunith have urgent news to share with everyone."

Hunith ran her hand down Balinor's back for comfort and he nodded that he was ready. Balinor took a deep breath and stepped forward. "I'm sorry to have sprung all of this on you all of a sudden but there is something very dangerous about to happen in Ealdor. It threatens the lives of everyone living here."

The people all started to get nervous looks on their faces. One village woman pulled her young daughter closer to her. Even Jack looked a little worried.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons spat. He still didn't like Balinor any better than he did the day he first arrived.

"An army is heading this way. It's led by Uther Pendragon, the King of Camelot and he's coming here to destroy this village and he intends to spare no one. He'll be here sometime tomorrow and everyone must be gone before then."

His announcement made all of the villagers gasp and break into a small panic.

"Wait! Wait!" Simmons roared as he came forward himself. "You say Uther Pendragon, Camelot's king is coming here?! How exactly do we know you are telling the truth?!"

"He is!"

The people turned to see the druids walking forward from Hunith's house. The removed their hoods as they went to stand by Balinor.

"We heard news about Uther's plans and came here to warn all of you."

"Then we must send word to Cenred!" said Jack. "He could send soldiers to protect us."

"We already tried that," Hunith said. "The king has no interest in protecting us."

"You're lying!" Simmons shouted. "Cenred wouldn't allow another king to step into his lands."

"It's true!" Abel stepped in to defend Hunith. "I was there. Cenred considers your lives worth very little. He means to allow all of you to die so he could justifiably declare war and draw in support from other rulers and warlords. He won't help you."

"But why?" a woman shrieked. "Why would he want us dead?"

Hunith and the druids looked uncomfortably at Balinor. This was the part they were all dreading.

"I'm afraid…that he is coming here because of me."

"You?" asked Jack. "Why would Uther come here with an army just for you?"

Balinor walked off and gave a roar to the sky. The villagers were confused until the sound of wings were clearly heard followed by the sight of the Great Dragon appearing and touching down in the field.

"It's because I am the last dragonlord and my friend is the last of the dragons," he announced to the gobsmacked expressions of the villagers. "You don't have to fear him or me. We don't want to hurt anyone. Truth be told, he and I have come to regard this place as one that we would be happy to call home and we don't wish to see it destroyed or its people harmed in any way."

Kilgharrah stood firm and tall. "He is correct," he said in agreement.

The villagers were frozen in both fear and amazement at the sight of the dragon. The beast by sight alone was impressive but for him to speak like that to them, it was awe inspiring. Only one of them was looking at both it and Balinor with rage.

"So," Simmons stepped forward as he pushed people out of his way. "This is all your fault. I knew it. I knew it from the moment you got here that you were nothing but trouble. Now you've brought your troubles out on us."

A few of the people were dropping their gaze from Kilgharrah

"That's not fair," Hunith screeched. "Do not blame Balinor for any of this. He's done nothing to harm anyone here."

"He's done nothing but harm here," Simmons argued. "If he never came here then Uther wouldn't be coming here at all. If that is what he wants then I say we let him have him and his beast."

"I'm afraid its too late for that," said the Elder druid. "Uther has ordered that this village have no survivors. He comes to destroy them, yes, but he doesn't want word of what he has done to be leaked out so he won't allow any witnesses to go. If any of you talked then war against him would break out."

"Then we can just promise that we won't say anything to Cenred. In fact, you already told us that you went to Cenred already so there would be no point in killing any of us anyway."

Balinor shook his head. "Then you're a fool. Uther won't be reasoned with. Believe me, I've tried that. He would never take the word of a peasant, he's too proud for that. You hand me over then all he would do is simply order his men to slaughter and torch the village regardless. He would probably run you through personally. He will spare no one and I've seen personally that he has no qualms with executing children either. The only hope any of you have is to pack up what you can and flee this village while you can."

"But where will we go?" asked Jack. "Most of us have never known anything beyond life in Ealdor. Myself included."

"We can help you." The Druids extended their hands out. "We have a place you can all go for safety. We promise to help in any way we can."

"Why should we listen to you," Simmons barked at them. "We don't know the first thing about any of you. You're survival may rely on running from Uther but not ours. We shouldn't abandon our homes, our lives for your sakes. For all we know Uther truly has no plans to kill anyone outside of you people and your giant lizard."

Kilgharrah snarled. "Watch your tone when you address me human," he roared.

Simmons gave a yelp as he fell back into some people in fright.

"Enough!" Jack stepped and helped Simmons back up. "Look…I think it might be best if you all just leave. I can see that you want what's best for the people but so do I and we can't have anyone endangering it. If you are what is drawing Uther and his men here then perhaps it would be best if you just go and leave us in peace. I know you are a good man so we won't trade you like some goat. If and when Uther does arrive tomorrow we will claim that you left days before. I'm sure that once the object of his attention is gone then Uther's interest in us will go with him."

"You are not listening," Balinor howled. "Just one sight of him in another king's land without authorization would be too risky for Uther. He can't afford to let anyone know about him coming here. He won't believe any of you if you tell him that Cenred already knows or that I've already left. He'll just think you're all lying to save yourselves. Tell me Ealdor, are you truly going to gamble your lives, your children's lives with trying to reason with a cold blooded madman?!"

"This meeting is over," Jack announced sending the people off. They all started to disperse and Jack went to the dragonlord. "Balinor, Hunith, Druids, all of you, please…just go."

"And quickly," Simmons added before Jack pushed him off.

"Now what do we do?" Hunith asked him.

Balinor didn't answer her. He just stared after all of the villagers as they scattered away.

* * *

Gorlois was sitting by his wife's bedside as she rested to regain her strength. The previous few hours had been very taxing and demanding of her and she was quite exhausted. Gorlois had been pacing outside the room listening to Vivienne's screams as she struggled through the delivery. When it was done her screams had given out and replaced by a softer crying that had made Gorlois want to cry himself. The baby had been taken immediately to be cleaned and treated so he didn't know what it was yet. Now, Gorlois was waiting for Gaius and the midwife to complete their overall checkup of the child that was just delivered. He was snapped out of his blank stare of the wall by soft groaning.

"Gorlois?" Vivienne was stirring.

Gorlois went over and pushed her back down from her shoulders. "Easy Vivienne. You're still weak. You have to stay in bed."

"Where…where's the child?"

"Shh…" he put his fore and middle finger of her lips. "It's okay. It's being cleaned and put through all the custom check-ups."

She settled and relaxed a bit. "What is it?"

"I'm still waiting to hear from-"

The doorknobs were fidgeting and the doors opened up lightly. The midwife peeked her head through.

"Sir?" she whispered.

"It's alright. Vivienne is already up."

She came in all the way and curtsied. "My lord and lady."

Behind her was Gaius with a bundle wrapped in a blanket. "Congratulations Gorlois. Vivienne. You have a healthy and beautiful baby girl."

Vivienne gave off a small squeak. "A girl. We have a daughter."

Gorlois stood to take the child from Gorlois and he went and sat right next to Vivienne. "She is beautiful. Look dear," he said bringing the baby closer.

The baby looked bleary eyed at its two parents. They could make out Gorlois light blue eyes as well as a small sheen of his blond hair at the top of her head. Vivienne went to lightly grasp one of the tiny little hands at the side and was delighted to feel that the palm and fingers were squishy.

"She's beautiful," she purred.

"Yes, just as her mother," Gorlois said as he surrendered the whole bundle over to her.

The midwife coughed lightly for their attention. "My lord, my lady, have you two decided on what name your child will bear?"

"We have," Gorlois said. "We had been choosing names for weeks and if it was a girl we had already decided on a name."

"What is it?" asked Gaius.

Vivienne curled the baby to her closely before she smiled down on her. "Morgause."

Gorlois bent over to give Vivienne a kiss on her forehead before going and planting one on his new daughter's. "Lady Morgause."


	14. Dragon and Pendragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never limit yourself to what you can't do, but to what you have the power to do with what you have.  
> ~ Nadege Richards

The army marched past the border with no trouble or issues whatsoever. There were no signs of any of Cenred's men or patrols just like they predicted. Uther had sent some scouts ahead to make sure the path was clear with orders to strike them down if they found any. When they were a few moments from Ealdor, Uther sent a soldier on horseback to scope the village to see if there were any kind of armed presence that might have to be dealt with.

"Sire," the soldier rode up to Uther.

"Your report," he said as soon as the man stopped in front of him.

"The village doesn't seem secured at all. It doesn't look like anything is being done to be in our way."

Uther was a little surprised at the news. He expected the village where a dragonlord dwelled would have some kind of defense. This might seem easy on first glance but he should remember that this is Balinor that he was dealing with and the last time he was in his clutches he had escaped and lay siege to Camelot. He couldn't allow himself to underestimate what the Dragonlord was capable of.

"Let's not let our guard down. Move forward but move forward with caution," he ordered.

"Yes sire," the knights chanted before they and the army marched forward towards Ealdor.

* * *

The village was a little on edge from when they got up that morning with the events from the previous day still fresh on their minds. Some of the people went over to Hunith's hut to find that she and Balinor were gone and that it seemed a few things had been packed from it. The same could be said for Richard and Gina's home.

"They're really gone," said Enid the herb woman. "I can't believe they actually left, just like that."

"Good riddance then," said one of villagers. "We don't need trouble here."

"They were far from trouble," shouted another in defense of them. It was Stan, the one who Balinor helped when he cut his leg. "They were good people."

"Good people who would've brought bad things," sounded off behind them. Simmons was walking up to them and he stuck his head into the empty hut. "At least now we have nothing to fear."

"And what about that force from Camelot that Balinor and those Druids said was coming here?" Stan argued back.

Simmons waved him off. "For all we know they were making it up. As if Uther would trespass in Essetir with an army even for that man and his dragon."

It was barely a moment after he made that statement that great thumping was sounding off from the distance.

"What's that noise?" asked Enid.

"Sounds like…heavy cavalry," said another villager. "I've heard that before during one of Cenred's raids."

"You were saying," Enid screeched.

Simmons' adam's apple bobbed back as he nervously swallowed but he kept a strong firm front. "Don't worry. I'm sure Jack could talk sense with them." He didn't want to believe that Balinor's warning was true. He couldn't.

The villagers spread about Ealdor were frozen as the sight of Camelot's forces moved in like a tide of blood into their green valley. The sight of the catapults being pulled in and all the armed soldiers did little to quench their fear. Many of the parents told the children get inside their homes. Jack the Headman was at the front of the village, strong and tall, as he waited to receive them. Some of the riders stopped in front of him and seemed to look him over as if to measure if he was a threat. After a moment, one of them gave a wave back and the men parted allowing Uther to ride forward and appear before him.

"I am Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot," he announced.

"I am Jack, the headman of the village of Ealdor," Jack answered calmly. "What brings Camelot's king here?"

"I am looking for a man; a dragonlord by the name of Balinor. I have it on good word that he has been holding up in your village."

It didn't escape Jack's notice that a number of the army that Uther brought with him was moving to try and entrench around the village as if to surround it and cut off escape. He was starting to think that perhaps he was wrong about Balinor's predictions and he was starting to feel pretty foolish. "Balinor was here but he left," he said calmly trying to ease the situation.

"He left?" Uther repeated skeptically.

Jack nodded. "Just yesterday. We, the village, felt that it was time for Balinor to go."

"Is that so? Why would you all do that exactly?"

"Because we didn't want any trouble to fall upon our village. We still don't."

"I understand. Then, tell me where Balinor headed off to and my men and I will take our leave."

"I'm sorry but we don't know. We told him to leave immediately and he did."

Uther refused to believe that Balinor would just leave the village the very day before he got here. It just wasn't possible and he suspected that this village was trying to hide him. "Tell me, why would the whole village just happen to tell him to leave when it is clear that he has been here for quite a while?"

"That is this village's affair," he politely defended. "I'm sorry."

Uther made some kind of movement with his right hand at the men behind him and some of the knights on horseback dismounted and slowly approached them. "Are you?" he said when the knights stood side by side directly behind him. "I won't be asking again," he all but roared at the headman.

Jack could see that Uther wasn't going to believe a word from him. He could feel the tension building from all of these men and he could just see them beginning to unleash themselves upon them. Yet, he couldn't allow this man to come in to their village and just bully them with all of his soldiers when he wasn't even their king. Balinor was an outsider but he didn't come here and bully them with his dragon. And, if Balinor was right, then he wouldn't give this soon to be murderer anything if he really was planning to slaughter them all regardless.

"I'm under no obligation to tell you anything. You are not our king," he said stubbornly.

Someone then shouted from behind them. "Just tell him Jack! Don't be a fool!"

"Simmons," he roared. "Let me handle this!"

"Seize him!" Uther ordered. Two soldiers came and grabbed Jack

"Take your own advice Simmons and don't be a fool!" he growled as Uther's soldiers grabbed him.

But Simmons wouldn't have it. He wasn't going to let ruin come here all for Balinor's account or for that traitor Hunith's. That dragonlord was gone and he wouldn't let the trouble he brought in for them to stay. "Please, don't hurt him or the village," he pleaded. "Our headman doesn't mean any ill will."

Uther held up a hand. "He won't be harmed if there is no reason to do so. I have no desire to bring harm to this village either. It would be wise that you no longer test my patience however." He then went to leer over Simmons. "Now tell me about Balinor!"

Simmons jumped at the tone and cleared his throat before talking. "We told Balinor to leave when he told us that you were coming here today!" he explained.

"What?!" Uther roared. How did Balinor know that he was coming for him today of all days? Did he have a traitor in his midst?

"Some druids came here and informed him that you and your army were coming here. He tried to tell us about you and that you wouldn't allow anyone here to leave alive so we told him to leave. Him and those druids and that new wife of his!"

"What wife?" he asked.  _New wife?_  Uther was truly alarmed. This could open the path for new dragonlords to be born and Uther couldn't let that happen; not with them being down to only one. He needed to find him and this wife. Not to mention these druids. He needed to find how they found out about his force as well as use them to find any more of their kind.

"Where are they?! Where'd they go?! Balinor, this new wife of his and these druids?!" Uther roared.

"They…" Simmons stopped midsentence. He didn't know where they could've gone. He was so happy they were gone that he never gave any thought into where they would go.

"Well?!" Uther demanded. He was not in the mood for any more games. "Where'd they go?"

"We don't know," he finally admitted. "They left last night and we don't know where they've gone."

"Sire," said one of the knights behind him. "There is a chance we can still pick up a trail to follow."

Uther nodded. "Very well." He then turned to the rest of his men. "Set the village aflame and execute the villagers."

"What?!" Simmons had to have heard wrong. "But you had said…"

"Like your headman said. I'm not your king so I'm under no obligation to see to your well-being."

The villagers started screaming as they ran with the soldiers starting to run after them. Some others brought out torches and started to set the nearest huts aflame.

"You can't do this!" Jack said struggling from the hold he was in.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't desire to destroy this village but unfortunately, it's a necessity."

"Because of Cenred?" Jack pushed. "Too late, he already knows. It's pointless to destroy Ealdor."

Uther wouldn't listen to the lies of a desperate man and jerked his head and one of the men holding Jack took out a dagger and slit the man's throat.

"Jack," Simmons cried running forward. "You," he began roaring at Uther.

Uther cut it off with his sword. He struck the villager down and turned to Sir Tate. "Sir Tate."

Sir Tate was staring horrified by the sight before him. "Sire," he gasped out.

"I want you to take a squad and-"

However, he was interrupted by the screams of his own men next to him.

"Sire!" they cried out.

"What?!"

He looked where they were pointing to see the Great Dragon swooping down from the sky. It flew down and unleashed a steady stream of fire to close off the approaching men from catching up to the villagers they were chasing.

"It's the dragon!" one of his knights cried.

"Then what are you waiting for?' Uther spat out. "Attack! Fire the catapults! Shoot Balinor and his dragon down."

"Sire, the villagers are going to escape!" one of them pointed out the villagers starting to scatter and head into the woods.

"Tate, take you men and go after them. Don't let any of them get away."

* * *

Richard was riding alongside with some Essetir knights as he brought the whole battalion from the fort to head to Ealdor to get Balinor so they could take him to Cenred, or at least that's what they thought was happening. Richard just hoped that he wasn't late or early in getting to the fort for the plan to work. He didn't know if he should feel fear or relief in seeing rising black smoke.

"That's too much smoke to come from a campfire," a rider pointed out.

"Is there a forest fire?" asked one of the knights.

Then there was a giant boom followed by a roar. Richard guessed that Uther was now in Ealdor and Balinor was trying to intercept them.

"Sir," he cried to the commanding knight. "That was a dragon's roar."

He looked over at Richard. "Are you sure?"

As if on cue Kilgharrah soared high enough for them all to see them over the trees as he rained a fireball down below. "I'm sure," Richard quipped.

"What is happening?"

"Well sir," Richard put in. "There is a chance that someone is trying to take possession of the dragonlord and the dragon for themselves. It looks like that dragon is attacking someone on the ground."

"No," roared the commander. "That dragonlord and his dragon belong to Essetir and King Cenred! No one is going to take it from us." He unsheathed his sword. "In the name of your king, Charge!"

All the men on horseback had their horses gallop at top speed while the men on foot began roaring and running for the village. It wasn't more than a few moments from then that they emerged in Ealdor and started to engage soldiers from Camelot. Richard hacked away at one of them before he rode off to meet up with Balinor like they planned.

* * *

The villagers stared up at the sight to see a robed figure standing on top of the dragon. The figure pointed down and the dragon unleashed a new blast of fire at the soldiers below that exploded into a great pillar of black smoke.

"Everyone! Run!"

The villagers looked off to see Hunith, Gina and Abel on horses riding up to them from the trees.

Abel got off his horse and ran at them. "Those of you who want to, follow us!" he cried. "If not, then you have to leave. Get anywhere safe. Uther won't spare any of you."

As they started to react to Abel's words, there was a new sight coming into their land. Another army. Hunith turned to Gina with a sad smile.

"Richard's back."

"Thank goodness. It looks like Balinor's plan is starting to work," she said back.

Kilgharrah was in the air weakening Uther's force and artillery while Richard brought the Southern Battalion to help even the odds and keep Uther's force back and occupied so that the villagers could get away.

"Hunith," Abel shouted. "Balinor just contacted me. He needs us to go, not stand around and watch."

"Where exactly is he?" she asked as he ran to them to help get their horses moving.

"In the trees somewhere but I can't tell where."

The robed man on Kilgharrah wasn't Balinor. It was one of Abel's fellow druids. He was up there using magic to sabotage the catapults from above. He had a strong bird's eye view to focus his magic on them. It was strategically better than having Balinor there as he didn't have much practice with those sort of spells. Just now, the druid casted a spell and weakened a joint in one of the catapults. As it reared back to be reloaded, it snapped and the basket fell on two soldiers. Balinor was on the ground directing Kilgharrah as to help pick out surprise movements Uther and his army might make from the ground. Also, waiting to meet back up with Richard to meet back up with everyone together later.

* * *

"Where are we going?" one of the villagers asked frantically.

"We're regrouping with the others," explained Abel. "It's not too far now."

The villagers were frantic as they moved together through the woods as they followed Hunith and Abel. About two dozen of them went off with them while a few others branched off and ran on their own in other directions. Enid and Stan were among the villagers that decided to go off with them. The sounds of the battle echoed into the woods leaving their imaginations to imagine the destruction and carnage that was taking place on their once humble home. Hunith and Gina, they were worried perhaps more than all the others for their men were still back there facing down Uther and his army.

"I hope they'll be okay," Hunith said as she helped Gina across a sink in the ground. "My nerves feel like they're burning and won't ever cool down again."

"Yes," Gina slurred. "Welcome to the world of having a warrior as your husband. Every time they ride out will always set you ablaze with worry until you see them riding home."

"Gina, Balinor isn't actually my husband." That wasn't the point though. "It's one feeling I could've done without." Hunith huffed

"But…there is a good thing about it."

She was finding that hard to believe. "Really? What is it?"

"It only proves to you that the man you're worrying about is the right one. If something happened to Richard, I wouldn't know what I would do and that proves to me that he is the one I am meant to be with."

Hunith could accept that. She knew that Richard really did love Gina and she him. She  _knew_  that Balinor did care for her and now, she didn't doubt that her feelings for him were indeed just as strong.

"I just wish we didn't have to have this to prove our feelings for each other."

Gina looked back again at the distant sight of rising smoke. "Why did we have fall for two brave and reckless fools?"

"Just lucky I suppose," she said finally breaking and making them both break into small giggles amongst all of this madness surrounding them.

"Abel! Ladies!"

Hunith and Gina followed the voice and a little off to the left were the final two druids waiting for all of them. Abel directed all the people to move towards them.

"It's alright now people. We should be safe here for the time being," he said as he helped one of the elder village men sit down at a tipped over log.

"We're glad to see you're all safe," one of them said as he made their way to them.

"Thank you," Hunith said. "These are all the people who were willing to come with us. Some of the other villagers scattered off in different directions and a few others were too stubborn and proud to leave."

"That is truly regrettable. Sometimes there are those that can't or won't be saved," one of them said full of deep meaning. "What we can do is work to save that ones that we can."

"As we explained to all of you yesterday, we have a place where you can stay safe for a time. Please, follow us."

Yet, barely into moving out with them.

"You're all staying right here."

The people all looked to see the sight of a dozen of Camelot's men on horseback. In front of them was a full armored knight with his sword drawn.

"None of you are going anywhere. I am Sir Tate and by the authority of King Uther Pendragon of Camelot, you are all sentenced to death for crimes of magical conspiracy and abetting a royal enemy. I'm sorry but there is no other alternative."

The men on horseback all withdrew swords and pointed them forward at the people who shrunk and froze in fright at the sight of them.


	15. Balinor's Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die.  
> ~ George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones

Uther was staring out at the field before him with his jaw hard as stone. His men had come to fight a dragon, not an army of men. These men wore the colors of King Cenred which means that the village headman was actually telling him the truth. His archers were being overwhelmed with the emergence of all these new enemy troops. They were being cut down as the enemy rode right into them. Those that were running off to avoid those riders were being attacked from above by Balinor and his dragon.

"Have our riders form up and intercept those soldiers. Protect the archers!" he commanded.

His knights on horseback started to organize themselves and ride for the enemy but the sun above them went dark. When they looked up they saw the dragon diving for them. It swooped down close to them that sent a great rush of wind that had a few of them fall of their horses. Kilgharrah's tail whacked at a few others and sent them flying off.

"The catapults!" Uther cried desperately. "Fire on that dragon while it's still."

"We can't sire," Sir Peter cried. "Our catapults."

The catapults that had cost quite a bit of gold to build were, one by one, reduced to being used for firewood. The few catapults that were left were too busy with the new enemy to focus on the dragon. Not to mention that most of their weapons were iron as to combat the magic of Balinor and his dragon but the soldiers had weapons and armor of steel which were stronger.

Sir Lehman rode up to the king. "Sire, I think it might be best if we retreat!"

"Retreat?! Why? We outnumber these men."

"But they have the aid of that dragon sire. Our men are starting to scatter and are becoming too hysterical to properly fight or follow our commands. We should leave before we have too great a loss to our forces."

Uther growled. He knew that his knight had a point. Much of this force belonged to Gorlois. If he lost too much of it then it could result in the loss of another strong ally's support. If war was going to come to Camelot he couldn't afford to lose any more supporters.

"Very well," he spat. "Sound the retreat and organize the men when they are safely back within our borders."

"Sire," his knights bowed before they rode off to order and organize the retreat.

Uther looked over at the cloaked figure atop the dragon and tightened his hold on his horse's reins. "Curse you Balinor. I swear I will see to your destruction one day," he mumbled to himself before he took off with some of his men riding after him as they fled the battlefield.

Over in the distance Balinor and Richard were still observing everything and they noticed that the forces of Camelot were pulling back.

"They're retreating," Richard said as he pointed at the men at the catapults abandoning them to run away with the knights.

"We better return to the others while the Essetir soldiers are focusing on chasing them and not me or Kilgharrah." He roared out another message for Kilgharrah to go off and find the others. "We managed to send Uther off. We won."

"Did we?" said Richard glumly.

Balinor looked off where Richard was gazing to see a sight that made his mood drop like a rock. Ealdor, so beautiful and peaceful once, had now been razed. Most of the houses had been set afire or brought down. The fields were afire from both Kilgharrah's flame and the catapults' misfires. There were also a few bodies scattered here and there as well.

"I'm sorry Richard."

But Richard held his hand out. "It's not your fault Balinor. I don't blame you. If you hadn't come up with this plan then everyone in Ealdor would be dead and Uther would've got away with it scot free."

Balinor was going to put a comforting hand on Richard's shoulder but the hand flew to his head when Kilgharrah sent him a fast and strong message that nearly gave him a migraine. When the message was finished he gasped. "Oh no."

"What?" Richard asked.

"We have to go, now! Hunith, Gina and the others are in trouble!"

* * *

Hunith was pulled behind Abel along with Gina as Sir Tate and his men leered down at them.

"There is no point in hurting any of these people," Abel said as he pushed on the two when they tried to pull him back. "Your king's plan is up in smoke along with your artillery. Leave them be."

"We're well beyond that now I'm afraid. King Uther has decreed for all of you to forfeit your lives. However…there may be a chance for mercy. Tell us who and where Balinor's new wife is and there may be room for compromising with our king."

Hunith huffed through her nose in frustration. "Maybe I should give myself up," she whispered.

"No," Abel hissed. "That won't help anyone Hunith except for Uther. He is a man that only keeps his word when doing so favors him over not doing so. You and your child are too precious to lose now."

"He's right," Gina whispered back. "As soon as they have you, they'll just kill us anyway and take you back to Uther so they could humiliate and kill you."

"But what about the others?" she protested. "They might not feel the same way."

But it seemed that they were more similar then they thought because Stan stepped forward. "Do you think that after burning our homes and hearing your king shout to have us all killed that we're going to be stupid enough to believe what you say then you have another thing coming."

"Then we are left with no choice then." He turned to his men. "Bring them down," he ordered.

At that all hell broke loose. Abel cast a spell that made two of the soldiers trip over their own feet and fall down. The druid elder cast a spell too that some of their swords grow hot in their hands. However, they weren't enough as the men were quickly shaking off their attempts to hinder them. When Tate saw what they were doing he had is men concentrate on the three druids first. Stan saw Abel being kicked down and he went and tackled the man before he could go and continue. Sadly he was clocked on the head by the butt of another soldiers sword hilt before being restrained. Some of the children starting picking up nearby rocks and trying to throw them at the soldiers but they were batted away. Tate pushed down a villager that tried to come at him and as he was going to reach down and try to restrain him with the others his reflexes kicked in and he brought his sword to block a thick branch that was being swung at him. He saw that the one who tried to attack him was a very pregnant woman who looked a week or two short of child delivery. She was young and looked aggressive and he felt that she just might be the one that Uther was looking for.

"Who is your husband?" he demanded turning his sword on her.

Hunith saw Gina in danger and she ran and leapt on the knights back to try and stop him from hurting her. Tate fought off her attempts to scratch and force him down and shook her off to land on the ground. Gina ran and knelt at Hunith's side as Tate towered over them both. When all was said and done, the soldiers had spears aimed at the women, children and weaker men while the stronger village men that tried to resist were kneeling with swords at their backs along with Abel and the other two druids. Tate moved that they be moved to a fallen tree trunk to serve as an executioner's block. Tate turned to look at the woman who fought him and save the pregnant girl. He would have to take responsibility for executing her.

"I'm sorry for all of this," Tate said softly. "Believe me, it gives me no pleasure in having to do this."

"Words I would expect from a coward," Hunith spat.

Tate fought the sudden gag reflex as he raised his sword up. The soldiers behind him followed his lead as they raised their swords to over their kneeling targets. As he did it, Tate closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the sight of spilling the blood of these women in his nightmares. Their screams were going to be hellish enough for him in later years. Right before he brought his sword down he heard the woman before him scream and suddenly he found he couldn't bring his hand down for the strike. At first, he thought it was a reflex kicking in to stop him before he heard his men behind him.

"We can't move!" one of the soldiers shouted out.

"I'm stuck!" said another.

All the soldiers who were about to execute Abel and the others were all frozen with their arms raised just like Tate was.

"Us too!"

The soldiers holding the rest of the people were also frozen. They were all like statues except for moving their heads slightly. Tate struggled as hard as he could but he couldn't even move his toes. He immediately looked to the four druids still kneeling.

"What have you done to us?!" he gasped out.

But they just looked at one another in surprise. This magic wasn't done by any one of them and it was too strong for them anyhow. The Elder knew a freezing spell but he wasn't strong enough to freeze all these men at once.

"We're not doing this," Abel cried.

The Elder raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Hunith who was standing up from the floor and helping Gina to her feet too.

"Take their weapons," Stan cried out as he got back to his feet.

All the village men ran to the nearest soldier and took their swords and spears from them. Hunith was going to go over to the druids and ask if they were alright when she suddenly grabbed her head as a big wave of dizziness came over her. She didn't know why but suddenly, she felt so tired and weak. Abel saw her swaying and ran to her before she collapsed in his arms. As soon as she did Sir Tate and his men suddenly could move again. As they regained control of their bodies they began to stare down the ends of their own weapons as the villagers pointed them right at them.

Sir Tate was weighing their options. They were disarmed, yes, but the ones armed didn't look too well versed in combat. He doubted that most of these men even swung a sword before today. He wondered if they should take a chance and charge them for their weapons to finish what Uther had ordered of them. There of course was the other option to run to avoid bloodshed. The main purpose for chasing these villagers was to prevent the spread of Uther's move to come into Ealdor for Balinor but its safe to assume that executing these people will not stop that now. Then again, there is also the chance that Balinor's wife is still among these people. His hunch was still on that clearly pregnant lady but then again, it could be any of these women here including the one that had attacked him, with what just happened to all of them maybe it is.

Yet none of that mattered as the choice was made for him when a roar sounded off right above them. The dragon was hovering right over their spot and sent a fierce roar that shook the trees before it started to descend. The horses they brought with them were spooked and they started to gallop away leaving all the men there. That sent the men into a frenzy as they ran off themselves in any and all directions to avoid feeling the ire of the dragon. It's tail swung around at them for good measure as they tried to avoid it. Tate would've ran too but he was cut off by two men on horseback as they pointed their swords at him. He recognized one of them easily from his time at Camelot.

"Going somewhere?" asked Balinor sternly.

* * *

Balinor and Richard rushed to check that their wives were okay as the knight they had captive was being restrained by two of the villagers. Sir Tate was actually not really struggling too hard as he knew there was little point. With all these armed and angry people, not to mention the dragon close by, he doubted he would live past this day. Hunith and Gina were assuring their husbands that they were fine as well as explaining what happened. When they were done Richard stomped over to Sir Tate and put all the rage he could behind the punch he threw across his jaw.

"You bastard!" he roared after he did so. "You were going to kill my wife and my child! All my fellow villagers!"

The force of his punch made Tate nearly stumble but his captures held him and kept him from falling off his feet. Tate's lower lip started gushing blood but he didn't pay any mind. He just kept his gaze firmly on the ground. That only seemed to make Richard angrier as he drew out his sword and pointed it at the knight.

"Richard," Gina cried out.

Richard didn't react. He kept his heated glare on their prisoner. "I should run you through right here and now."

Tate didn't flinch. He still kept his gaze down on his own feet. Richard's arm was shaking as his sword was raised but someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked to see that it was Balinor and he looked determined.

"It's okay Richard. Let me deal with him," he insisted. Richard huffed but after a few moments under Balinor's determined face he rested his arm. "Thank you."

"Don't make me regret it," he said as he put his sword back in his sheath and stepped back to be with Gina.

Balinor walked forward to be directly in front of Tate. "Look at me," he said calmly. Tate didn't move right away but after Balinor repeated it again in the same tone did he look up and meet his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Sir Tate," he answered.

Balinor narrowed his eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

He nodded. "Balinor."

"I must say…I didn't think Uther let cowards become knights."

At the word 'Coward' Tate looked over at the woman who scolded him before. It was the same tone that she had used. He now knew that she was the one that she was indeed Balinor's new wife. Also, it made the fact that both of them call him a coward sting harder.

"Coward? What do you mean by that? I'm not scared of any of you or of dying here."

Balinor chuckled. "I mean, that the entire time you've been restrained you haven't looked not one of these people you were about to kill in the eye. You've been keeping your eyes firmly to the ground even when Richard was a moment away from killing you. I think that the least you could do is face the people who you were about to slaughter." He saw Tate glare at him but that only made him glare back harder. "Now what?"

"I'm not a coward!"

"Look at them!" he ordered. "Look at these people, you coward! Look at the people your men was going to kill. Look at the two pregnant women, my wife, who you were going to strike down."

"With his eyes closed," Hunith added sternly as if she was scolding a troubling child. "How are you not a coward again?"

Tate slowly looked at all the people who were either glaring at him or trying hard not to look at him. Men, women and children.

"I was only following my king's orders,' he mumbled. "I am under oath to serve him. I had no personal desire to hurt any of these people."

"You take no responsibility then? Only a coward tries to pass the blame on someone else for their actions. You will answer for what you've done here."

"Then kill me and be done with it."

Balinor shook his head. "I'm not going to kill you. Unlike your king who kills out of spite, I only kill when I'm left with no choice. Uther and his knights pride themselves on how they are noble and just but they, and you, are nothing but finely dressed brutes; nothing but glorified butchers. It seems like he is stomping that out as well as magic if the stories behind Sir Ector is anything to go by. I will show him real nobility and give mercy and let you live where your king hasn't."

The people around him were surprised. Richard was livid.

"Balinor, you're just going to let him go, just like that!" he protested.

He shook his head. "Oh no. I won't execute this man but I won't him forget this day. This day where you tried to kill villagers, especially two pregnant women all for your king and kingdom. Every day from now on, you will remember this day and what you tried to do in the name of your king and how I let you leave with your life." Balinor took Excalibur from his belt. "Hold out his sword hand."

Tate's eyes nearly bulged out. "What? Wait…what are you doing?" he gasped out as the men holding him made him kneel and extended his right arm out over the log that they were going to be executed over.

Balinor asked the people to take the children with them away so they couldn't see this. "Let's see if you can still serve your king and Camelot when he can't have you kill on his command. And, I don't need anyone to strike a sword down for me."

"No…stop!" he struggled.

"Stop crying," Richard spat. "I'm sure that all those people your king had executed these last two years would've loved to have lost a hand over their heads."

Balinor raised Excalibur high as he aimed for the knight's wrist. He kept his gaze on the man as he did to show him the true difference between them. He then brought his sword for a clean hit.


	16. In the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny.  
> ~ Paulo Coelho, The Devil and Miss Prym

The people from Ealdor had traveled hard and far after that event and were camping quite some distance away from where their village was going over what had happened today in their minds.

Richard placed a hand over his sleeping wife's head. "The baby is a few weeks away, maybe less. It wouldn't be wise for us to be moving constantly." He looked over to the Druids. "Are you sure we would be able to stay in this camp for a while?"

"Of course," said the Elder. "I personally know the elder charged with that camp. He would be happy to help house you and your wife and they have people well versed in delivering children. Your wife and child will be in good hands there I assure you."

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"Do you think we'll be safe here tonight?" asked one of the villagers. He didn't seem to ask one person specifically, just in general hoping someone had a good answer. He wasn't alone. Many of the others were wondering the same thing especially after the day they've had.

"It's okay," Balinor announced through the tense silence. "I have Kilgharrah scoping out the area and he hasn't found any sign of anyone from either Uther or Cenred's army close by. We'll be okay here tonight."

His words brought relief to a great deal of the people but there were still a few who were concerned.

"Are you sure about the safety of this place?" Richard asked him in a hushed tone. "Surely there would be troops combing the territory for you."

Balinor nodded. "Kilgharrah told me that Cenred's troops from the Southern Batallion are preoccupied in chasing after stragglers from Uther's army that ran off. They're a little too busy to really have a full-fledged search."

"Oh, that's good news then." He looked over to their wives that were out like lights close by. "I'll be able to sleep a little easier then."

"I think everyone will. They've had a trying day and could use a good night's rest."

"What about you?"

Balinor shook his head. "I just can't get what they told me out of my head. About how that knight and his men were frozen in place like that. Hunith was so weak that she was barely able to stay awake after we started moving from all that action from the attack."

After he had cut off Sir Tate's hand and shooed him away they began to trek for the safety of the camp the elder and Abel spoke of but Hunith was barely able to keep her eyes open during the whole journey. Hunith had nearly collapsed asleep as soon as they called for a stop for the night. Some rustling made him turn to see the elder walk up before the two.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

Balinor pointed to the empty spot beside him. "Please."

"I know you worry of the condition of your wife Balinor," he grunted as he took his seat. "I could feel your worry and distress swim across the air around you. It's about today's events with you wife isn't it?" he asked after a moment.

Balinor looked him in the eye. "Do you have any explanation for what happened? Hunith doesn't have any magic so how did she use it to stop those men?"

"Perhaps, she always had the gift but it never showed it way to the surface," he offered.

Richard shook his head. "No, I've seen Hunith in many situations when we were growing up." He then broke into a small smile. "I remember…I jumped down from a tree behind her wailing at the top of my voice to scare her when we were children and that didn't bring anything out of her except a scream and did nothing to me except get me hit many times with twig she picked up."

When the euphoria from that memory wore off not one of them could really offer any true insight for what had happened.

"I think I might know someone who can help you find the answers you want," the elder said.

"Who?" he eagerly asked.

"The elder of the camp we're heading to, I've met him a few times and he just might be able to help you. His name is Gregory and he has a talent for looking into people in ways that not many can. The answers for what happened are buried within Hunith and he can see what it is and can tell us."

Balinor nodded. They now had even more reason for getting there than before.

The following morning, they all were cleaning up their campsite to begin the journey to the druid camp. It was in Carleon just inside the border between it and Essetir. Balinor was brought out of his preparation when his name was called.

"Balinor?"

The dragonlord looked up to see Stanley, Enid and a few of the other villagers moving for him.

"Yes?" he said standing up.

One of the village men came forward a little timidly and awkwardly. "We just wanted to say…thank you; for trying to help us and saving us from Uther's men."

"Yes," said one of the women. "My husband and two children would most certainly be dead if it wasn't for you. I can't repay you enough."

"Frankly, we just wanted to have your forgiveness for casting you out like that," finished Stanley.

Balinor held his hand up. "It's alright. I don't have any blame for you or even to the headman. I'm only upset that I couldn't save everyone."

"Balinor," Stanley stepped more forward until he was right at Balinor's side. "Many of the villagers here like Enid wish to join with you to that camp of your druid friends. Though there are a few of us that have other places to go, including myself. I plan to go to my brother's family deep in Carleon. I hope you can understand."

"Of course," he said immediately. "All of you must do what you feel is best for you and your loved ones."

Stanley breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried that he was going to leave Balinor offended again. "Balinor, if there is anything that I or any of us can do for you then please don't hesitate to ask. It's the least of what could be done for what you have done for us."

Balinor was about to shake his head when his hand lightly grazed a pouch attached to his belt; the small pouch of gold that Cenred had given to Abel for his information. "Actually," he said gripping the pouch and taking it off his belt. "There is something you can do. Before you go to your brother would you mind delivering something for me?" he asked holding the pouch out.

"Of course," Stanley insisted.

* * *

It was over a week from that battle in Ealdor that Uther and his forces returned to Camelot. When he returned he didn't picture his return to be like this at all. He imagined that he would be here with the cheers of victory sounding off from his men behind him as they dragged a chained up dragonlord and a dragon's skull for a trophy to hang in his throne room. Instead he had severely sullen and weary men behind him and a loss of fine artillery and custom made iron weapons lost and weighing on his coffers and Balinor and his dragon still on the loose.

He looked over at Sir Tate who was being escorted on a horse by a soldier leading it by the reins. He was shocked to see that one of his most reliable knights stomped back to his fallback camp with a bloody stump on his right arm where his hand used to be.

"Good lord, what happened to you Tate?" he said when the camp's surgeon went to check the handless arm.

"I found Balinor and his wife," he said in a drone like tone.

"You did? And?" he pressed on. But Tate stayed silent as he was looked over. "He did this to you, didn't he? That blasted dragonlord!" he said kicking a stray chair. "How dare he sully one of my knights!"

"Please sire," the surgeon begged.

Uther quickly got himself to calm down. He couldn't have his men see him so loose and full of panic, not now of all times. He needed to be firm and strong for Tate, for his men, his name, for his entire kingdom. A crisis was impeding and he needed to begin the work to head it off.

"I'm sorry for your loss Tate. Rest assured...your sacrifice will be avenged," he vowed as he stepped away.

None of the other men that were with Tate returned and they had to be ruled trapped behind the enemy's borders. There was a roll call and it seemed that there were a number of men that were missing that seemed to have been stuck behind in Essetir. A scout was sent out and reported that Cenred's troops had started to secure the areas around their border. Uther had to regretfully acknowledge that the situation couldn't be salvaged at all.

When he entered his castle courtyard he was greeted with Gorlois, Gaius and all his other advisors and council members.

"Welcome back sire," Gorlois said with a bow. He then took note of his appearance and that of the others, especially Tate and his missing hand. "What happened?"

Uther didn't answer. He just ordered for Gaius to see to treating Tate and the others wounded while Gorlois reorganized the men. He needed to go to his chambers and prepare his messages to the surrounding kingdoms to let them know that if they do anything to support Cenred then he would destroy them.

As Gaius learned of the events that took place in Ealdor, he couldn't help but feel grateful that Hunith not only was safe but also appeared to be married to Balinor if Tate's description of the dragonlord's wife was accurate. She deserved a good man in her life and he knew that despite everything Balinor was a good man.

* * *

Cenred had been surprised by the report given to him from a messenger sent by the Southern Battalion. The men had actually engaged Uther's forces that had crept into his kingdom at the grounds of Ealdor. He immediately rode over to hear the battalion's commander give him news of victory but there was a notable absence.

"Where is the dragon? Where is that Dragonlord Balinor? Didn't you come across them?" he asked aggressively.

"My king," the man bowed. "Balinor and his dragon were here, aiding us in engaging Uther in fact, however, he and his dragon left as Uther began his retreat."

"Any idea where?"

The commander shook his head. "They took off into the air sire. There's no way to track them."

Cenred was angry with the fact that Balinor and his dragon managed to evade his efforts to absorb them into his command but he was still happy that he could boast of having Uther Pendragon himself fleeing from his forces. As of now, his men were scouring the nearby areas hunting for any stragglers that had wondered off from Uther's main force. He went to visit the grounds of Ealdor to see the spoils that his men had taken. He was presented with a top quality catapult.

"Amazing," he said admiring it.

The commander pointed further out. "My king, we managed to procure two others just like it."

"How?"

"When Uther called for a retreat the men manning them abandoned them as they were too big and heavy to move fast enough. They also dropped many of these," he then held up an iron sword.

"What are so special of these swords over others?"

"These weapons are salted iron. These weapons didn't make it easy for Uther's men to pierce our steel armor which gave us the advantage."

Cenred turned to his advisor. "Why would Uther use weapons such as these?"

"Salted iron is magic repellent sire. He must've brought them in belief that he would only be engaging Balinor and not us. Quite a bit was abandoned in their haste to pull away."

Cenred looked about. Even though things seemed to be fortunate enough he couldn't help but feel like he's been somewhat had. It took a few moments before he realized how that possibly was.

"Commander, why did it take you so long to get to this village from the south fort?"

"Sire? What do you mean? We rushed here as quickly as possible. We made good time in fact."

"Good time? I sent you the order to move near a week before this incident!" he growled.

"What? No sire. The order reached us less than one day beforehand."

Cenred was confused. "Less than…where is that messenger who gave you the order?"

* * *

Druids were camped up close in a far corner of the kingdom of Carleon close to the borders of Essetir. The camp was peaceful but alert in their existence as a few had managed to escape here from Uther's forces. Uther's purge hadn't extended this far yet but they were aware that Uther had been making moves to build stronger relations with King Carleon and Queen Annis. If successful then the purge would move into this kingdom as well. So needless to say, many of them were rattled for a moment when their camp had a large number of visitors show up. They soon became excited when they saw that one of them happened to be a dragonlord. The elder of this camp welcomed all of them to the camp.

"I am Gregory. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need. I'm sure many of you are tired and hungry, please," he said offering them their hospitality.

"Thank you," Balinor said gratefully. "It's an honor to meet you."

He waved it off like it was nothing. "The honor and pleasure is mine Lord Balinor."

Once everyone had been settled, Balinor had asked to speak with Gregory privately.

"Gregory, we hear that you have quite some knowledge surrounding mystical events. We were hoping you could help us make sense of one."

"Of course, in my tent, please."

Balinor, Hunith, Richard, Gina, Abel and his elder joined this elder in his large tent where they found another young man already there.

Gregory immediately introduced him. "Oh, this is my younger brother Iseldir. He is nearly as well versed in myths and legends as I am."

"A pleasure good lord," he said with a bow.

"Hello," Balinor said as they settled in.

"Now," Gregory said sitting off into a corner. "Please tell me what you wish to know."

Together they all told the story of what happened during the attack and the incident where Hunith seemed to freeze the men without meaning too and how it stayed until her strength left her.

"Amazing," gasped out Iseldir.

"Yes," Gregory agreed. "It is; and you are sure that you haven't done any sort of thing like this before when you were frightened or stressed?"

Hunith shook her head. "No, never."

"Can you tell us how this might have happened Gregory?" asked Balinor.

"Please, kneel before me my lady," Gregory said as he waved a hand to the space before him. Hunith's cheeks colored a little from the 'lady' comment but she did calmly go and kneel before Gregory. He closed his eyes and ran his open palm in the air around Hunith.

"What are you doing exactly?"

"I'm just reading your aura. It might hold the answer to what had happened. Please just be calm as I do so." His palm went to either side of her head.

"What have you seen so far?" asked Balinor.

"I'm feeling a presence of great magic but for some reason, it is different from Hunith's natural aura." As his palm faced her torso, "You are with child," he said to Hunith.

"Oh yes." Hunith narrowed his eyes. "Is there something wrong with my child?"

"Oh no," he said quickly. He dropped his hand and opened his eyes with wonderment. "It's simply…"

"What?" Balinor said a little worried. "It's not bad is it?"

"No…quite the opposite actually. The magic came from the child."

The entire tent was silent for quite a few moments. It was Iseldir that broke it.

"Brother, are you about this?"

"Without a doubt." His tone was full of conviction. He was beyond certain.

Richard scratched his head in confusion. "Well, with who his father is I don't doubt he has magic but how is it possible for a child to have magic while they're still in the womb?"

"There isn't," said Balinor. "I know that warlocks can use magic untrained from when they are children but never when they're not even born. It's just impossible."

"Impossible for all but one being," corrected Gregory. "The One."

Abel, his elder and Iseldir all widened their eyes in wonder. They were torn between glee, shock and disbelief.

"What?" Hunith said looking between them. "What are you talking about?"

Iseldir was the one to explain. "There is a legend amongst our people. That there would be a being of magic who would arrive in a time of great chaos and suffering who would help in restoring the greatness of magic back into the land. He would do so because he is in essence magic itself. To the druids he has and will be known as Emrys."

"Emrys?" Hunith asked.

"Yes…and it would seem that he is here, residing in your womb."

Abel's elder lightly caressed his chin in thought. "These times have been dire for magic kind and it seems that number of non-magical people suffering will be increasing as well. It could've had magic choose to bring forth Emrys here and now."

"You're sure that Hunith is indeed carrying 'The Emrys' Elder Gregory?" Abel asked with near disbelief.

"Emrys is said to be magic itself as Iseldir just said. To him it would come to call for him by mere instinct. You Abel witnessed it yourself did you not? When Hunith and her fellow villagers were in peril magic came at his call to protect them. He must've drawn on Hunith's own strength since he couldn't use his own to withhold it which is why it drained her. It truly is remarkable. I wished I had seen it for myself."

Balinor and Hunith honestly didn't know how to feel about any of this; whether they should be scared, honored, proud or sad. These developments could mean several things for them. Though…there was one thing that was certain for them.

"I guess we are going to have that boy you wanted after all Balinor," Hunith said with a hint of a grin.

Balinor broke into a small grin himself as he went to embrace Hunith in a soft hug which had the other occupants in the tent grin as well.

* * *

The blacksmith Tom was certainly surprised when he got home after working at his master's forge. He walked in to find his wife waiting for him in slight hysteria.

"Where did it come from Tom?" she asked as he walked in.

He closed the door behind him. "Where did what come from dear?"

She directed his gaze to the table where there was a decent size pouch. Tom could see the faint glint of gold coins from it. He turned to his wife and inaudibly asked for an explanation.

"I was preparing dinner to be ready when you arrived when there was a soft knock on the door. I answered it but there was no one there. Then before I closed the door I noticed that pouch on the ground by the door and saw that it was the gold. I looked around but didn't notice anyone paying attention to the house so I brought it in."

"Well I have no idea what this is about. I haven't done anything to have someone give me that much gold."

"What are we going to do Tom?"

Tom went to the pouch and carefully poured out the coins in an effort to count it. As he did, a small roll of parchment flew out. His wife noticed it too and gripped his arm in worry. He slowly unwrapped it and laid it out to read.

_Tom,_

_I realize that it's quite late but here is what is owed to you for your work in forging such a fine sword. It is worth so much more than your master told you. I can vouch for that. Thank you_

"I don't believe it," he mumbled with a small smile grasping his features.

"What? What is it Tom?"

"It's just…a late payment dear. For a sword I forged. To be honest, I thought it had been stolen but it seems I was wrong, fortunately." He had often wondered about what had happened to that sword he forged. Even if it was thought to be a meager looking thing, he thought that it was the best sword he would ever be able to make considering how long and hard he worked on it. He often wondered why someone would steal his over the other ones in his master's shop and he wondered why someone would pay such an amount for it.

His wife looked to the coins on their table. "There looks to be a dozen gold pieces here. What kind of sword did you forge?" she asked incredulously. "For such a sum, it must've had jewels encrusted in it with some silver and gold mixed in."

He chuckled. "Not quite."

"It had to be quite valuable though."

"According to this…apparently it was," he said holding up the message.

"This is wonderful Tom! You can finally afford to start your own forge now instead of waiting years to save for it."

He reached up to give his wife a firm hug. "Yes…I believe so."

In the distance overlooking the city with the descending sun was Stanley smiling at it. He had delivered the gold that Balinor had to the man he had asked him to. As the guards didn't know or were after him, it made him the perfect man to do this errand. Now that he has done his duty to Balinor, he prepared to head off to meet up with his brother for safety.


	17. Business of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only creatures that are evolved enough to convey pure love are dogs and infants  
> ~Johnny Depp

Kilgharrah listened as Balinor told him everything that had been discussed with the Druids about the revelation that his and Hunith's child may be the Esteemed Emrys.

Kilgharrah nodded softly. "I understand," he said when his dragonlord was finished. "I've heard tales of this one who some say is actually magic incarnate. I never thought I would see the day where he would come though with these times perhaps it was to be expected."

"Tell me old friend…is my child really the one?"

"Hmm…to tell the truth I have been sensing something in the making the last couple of days. A strong presence has been emerging little by little with magical stirrings. Much like a seed sprouting and slowly growing into a grand oak and it has been close and now I understand that it was your own child that I've been sensing. For him to generate such a presence within a being like me there is no doubt that he is the One."

Balinor deflated at his dragon's words. "I was afraid of that."

"Afraid? Why? Most would be proud and delighted that their child would be so special."

"I am…but for my child to be  _this_  special…I can only imagine the life he will have. It will be hard enough to be among the last dragonlords but he will also have to carry the weight of world. So many people will be looking to him as a savior and he will have so many expectations of himself. With a power like his so many will be leaning towards him and some will most likely wish to use him to their own ends. People will both admire and idolize him and there will be those that fear and wish to destroy him! To raise and teach a child will be challenging enough but just how am I going to raise a child to be able to handle all this pressure from so many?"

Balinor sounded panicked and hopeless. His breathing had intensified and his knees were wobbily. He rubbed a hand across his face to find that he had shed tears without him even knowing. The pressure for both himself and that of his child, it was now plain on his face. Kilgharrah understood now. For his child to carry all of this burden will be great enough but to be his father will be just as challenging for Balinor. He honestly didn't know what to say on this. Humans often handled emotions like these much differently than dragons especially when it came to their own young.

"I pride myself as one who could always offer counsel no matter what situation though I regret to say that there are few instances where I'm unable. I'm afraid this is one of those rare few times. Are you feeling some sort of regret?"

"No!" he answered quickly. "Not at all. I want to be a father but I want to be the father that a growing 'Emrys' needs me to be."

"Balinor!"

The man in question nearly fell over by his own feet at the sudden shriek. "Hunith!" he cried in surprise. She was standing there with her arms crossed and had a stern expression plastered on her face.

"I love you Balinor but sometimes you could be a real idiot!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're saying that you're scared? Guess what, I'm scared too! I'm scared if I'm going to be a good enough mother for our son. Not because he could very well be some figure in a magical legend but because he will be something that you and I brought into this world together. I think that all this talk about sorcerers and dragonlords is starting to get to you on that you are something other than human. To be worried about your child's future and how you will fare as their father is a very human thing to do. Don't you think that Richard is going through what you are going through right now?"

"It's not the same Hunith."

"You're right!" She didn't sound like she meant it as an agreement or submission but like it was another jab in her favor. "It's not. Richard doesn't know at all what his child will bring or what will be brought on them. Unlike him you actually have insight on something that you will have come up against in your child's life; something that  _we_  will come up against," she said sharply stretching the word we. "A fair warning that we can already start preparing for ahead of time. Most future fathers might consider you lucky and would smack you for complaining! You have a chance to be a father now so stop worrying about failing as a father when you can already start now."

Hunith huffed a little when she was done and then left Balinor with Kilgharrah who had been silently watching the woman bring his dragonlord to submission with wide eyed…admiration.

"That woman has the makings of a grand noblewoman," he whispered. "Strong, brave, wise, loyal and full of conviction in what she believes is the right path."

Balinor had been as still as a statue until his friend had made that comment. Noble, that word had been used to describe his people, that they were called lords more because of who they were not what they were. It seemed Hunith was one such person herself. He then thought on everything he had learned so far about Emrys. That he was perhaps magic itself. Maybe it was the will of magic itself that had brought him and her together for this very purpose. Because they were the two to bring in and care for Emrys in this world.

"Yes," he said breaking into a soft smile. "That she is."

Kilgharrah looked down to see his friend's earlier turmoil nearly stamped out of him. Dragonlords look to dragons for wisdom, they always have and they always will but they must look elsewhere for their strength. Balinor seems to be stronger than he had ever seen him and its no real mystery as to where he is acquiring it from.

* * *

The Battle of Ealdor had quite a chain reaction throughout the Five Kingdoms. In the weeks following that battle messengers from Essetir and Camelot had ridden off to every kingdom, lordship and warlord spread throughout the land with messages demanding support and/or alliance. Cenred wasted no time to try and emphasize how Camelot had just trespassed and attacked a village in his land unprovoked. Uther tried to defuse that by claiming that one of his magical enemies had been conspiring in that village against him and had to attack to protect his kingdom but it didn't completely work the way he envisioned. Cenred turned that around on him by filling the other rulers who that enemy was and what he had at his beck and call. He gave off the impression that he had offered terms of alliance with the Dragonlord Balinor and his dragon and there was a bit of worry that if they sided with Uther then the Great Dragon would rain fire down on their army like it did with Uther's and his city.

King Olaf and other lords like Odin said that they couldn't get dragged into this with such a force set against him that could endanger their lands.

King Alined delivered news to Cenred that he hoped that they could still have friendly relations and offered a deal to him for steel armor and mail to better equip his soldiers. Cenred was happy to accept as he had an influx in his weapon supply thanks to Uther's recent defeat and this could complete in strengthening future conscriptions to his forces.

"Do you have the full count?" Cenred asked his advisor.

The man gave some pages a last look. "Yes sire. Bayard, Hengist, and the others sent over their manifests and together we now have over triple the force we had before."

"Excellent," he said going over to pour himself some wine.

"Quite," the man said before his face fell a little. "But…

"Yes?" Cenred said a little snippy.

"It seems that with Uther's new allies he has enough reinforcements to fill in the losses he suffered at Ealdor as well as put up a decent defense against numbers of this multitude."

Cenred picked up his cup and brought it to his lips. He didn't take a sip but just held it close to them for a moment before he slammed it down to the table. "Uther is just a natural survivor of crisis isn't he?" he said with heated sarcasm. "Any luck with relocating that dragon?"

"No sire. We have patrols scouring the kingdom but there has been nothing. Not even rumors."

"What about the hunt for that messenger from Ealdor. The one who approached me with that druid; have we had any luck with locating him?"

"No sire, I'm afraid not. There's no telling if he was killed during the battle due to all the fires that were set and if he wasn't then there is no clear destination we can determine he would go. His records show no family outside the village."

He then took his cup and threw it furiously at the wall near the man. "I want that dragon. Just its presence has served me well and if I had it then I could become the chief ruler of the Five Kingdoms. Plus, it would give me the edge I need to dominate in the coming war."

"It's not the only edge available to you." A new voice sounded.

Cenred and his advisor turned around to see a dark haired robed woman in the room.

"Who are you and how did you get passed my guards?!" Cenred demanded.

"I have my ways," she responded calmly. "and like you I have an interest in seeing to Uther's fall from power. I thought I might offer my services to the one who has stepped up to contend with him."

"Enough of this foolishness!" the advisor said before he growled out to the men behind the closed doors. "Guards, remove this woman from the throne room immediately!"

Suddenly the advisor clutched his throat with both hands as the woman raised her hand at him. Her eyes burned with a golden light as she rhen raised her hand up higher and the advisor lifted off the floor with his feet dangling. "I'm am the farthest thing from a fool, fool!" She then shot her arm off and the man ricocheted off to the wall head first and fell to the ground motionless.

The guards brought out their swords and spears but Cenred halted them. "Wait…" he said as he looked from the woman to his now dead advisor. "Impressive," he mumbled. Cenred stared at the woman for a few more moments before he broke into a small smile. "Where are my manners? A beautiful woman comes to my throne room and I don't offer her a drink."

He gestures for his nearest guard to serve her a cup of wine while two others carry his advisor's body out of the throne room.

"Thank you," she says taking the offered cup and having a small sip. "You have good taste King Cenred."

"Why thank you. Please, sit," he said as he had a chair pulled up for her. He then went to sit at his throne and looked down at the woman. "May I ask you for your name?"

"Nimueh. The High Priestess to the Triple Goddess and Lady to the Isle of the Blessed."

"Nimueh? An exquisite name? Now then Nimueh, how can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm here to help you."

"Really? Why?"

"Cenred, don't make the mistake that your advisor did and take me for a fool and I won't take you for one in return. Surely you must know about Uther's stand against my people."

"Oh yes, he has been showing no restraint letting his views about magic be known. You mentioned that you are a Priestess of the Isle of the Blessed? Unless I'm mistaken, didn't Uther destroy them all?"

"High Priestess," she corrected him with a raise in her tone before she settled slightly. "I am now the last of my noble order. I want nothing less than to see Uther pay for what he has done to me and my sisters."

"And you've come to me? What exactly is it that you want from me?"

"To offer you my services. My influence could bring you an asset that your new allies haven't offered you against Uther. One that he now lacks: Magic. I've heard of the recent events by the last dragonlord Balinor and the last great dragon. Granted they don't seem to be eager to join up with you Cenred but all is not lost on that front. There are quite a few sorcerers and other magic folk besides them that would love to see Uther defeated. We are at war with him as well and I can help bring them to your side in this one."

Cenred rubbed his chin a bit. "Hmm…an interesting proposition. But, what do you want in return?"

"Simply the promise that Uther and all he holds dear will be made to suffer and die will be all the reward I need. I hope to rebuild what has been lost of the Old Religion but as long as Uther is in power then we can never be what we once were."

The tossing of ideas and propositions took several hours before Cenred rose from his throne and took Nimueh's hand and gently shook and kissed it.

* * *

At the camp most of the people from Ealdor had started to settle in well with the Druids. At the beginning a few of the people left when they felt that they were strong and safe enough to. Yet a great deal of them were starting to take with the peaceful way of life that the Druids had; some had formed friendships and even begun to convert. Enid, the herb woman, she had begun delving into the in-depth knowledge of medicinal and feeding plants and herbs that they had. After a while she began to feel like one of them and asked to join them. The village children and the druid children had easily formed bonds as they played games and had fun in the woods.

Over a week since they had arrived there was an added number to the children there when Gina fell into labor and gave birth to her and Richard's new son. There was a small celebration through the camp as a toast was given to the birth of William, son of Richard and Gina. Little William had his mother's eyes which Hunith thought was adorable and had a strong set of lungs on him. There was also a small toast to Hunith and Balinor as Hunith's pregnancy soon became public knowledge. She had begun to show and they both knew they couldn't hide it, and with the recent state of things, they felt that more good news was needed.

Just two days prior to this they had been given the news that King Carleon and Queen Annis had chosen to support Uther in the war with Camelot and Essetir. They knew that they none of them could stay there too much longer.

"I don't understand Balinor," Gregory said as Balinor told them of the need to abandon the camp. "Carleon and Annis haven't done anything to hinder or harm us."

"Maybe not but that won't matter now that they're allied with Uther. His people will learn of you here from Carleon's and he will seek to destroy you, everyone here. Carleon may not actively oppose magic but he won't defend it either. He will let Uther's men ride through this camp and slaughter everyone with little to no resistance. It won't matter to Uther that there has been peace here for years. The man doesn't believe in a peace where he is not in control, believe me," he said darkly.

Iseldir nodded. "I believe you Balinor. We will move somewhere else. Perhaps to one of a neutral land. We can all move on."

"I'm afraid we all can't," Balinor cut in. "I'm sorry but too large a group migrating will draw attention and the last thing we need is attention until the war has drawn away enough of their attention. My group will go off separately."

"Are you sure?" Gregory asked. "We have no objection to all of you joining us. You, Kilgharrah, Hunith, your friends are welcome among us no matter where we make home. As is your future son. We will serve and aid Emrys in any way we are able."

"I'm sure," he smiled sadly. "That's a main reason actually. My wife and I have thought long and hard on this. I know that my son just might very well be Emrys but…I want him to come to accept his role, not be trained into it from his conscious thought. If we just stay with you then he will treated like a some religious idol that is incapable of mistakes instead of learning about people and life. Magic itself or not, he is still going to be a human being and we all have the right to make our own decisions, both right or wrong. Before he can assume any grand role, he has to be responsible and mature enough to carry it out."

Both Gregory and Iseldir looked to each other, talking silently with another, before they turned back to Balinor and nodded.

"Yes," said Iseldir.

"We respect and accept your decision. Emrys might be our hope but he will still be your child. We will have him and his two parents in our prayers until the time comes for him to pursue his destiny however way he deems fit."

Balinor went to shake the two brothers' hands. "Thank you again for everything. I hope this isn't goodbye."

Gregory smiled grew wider. "I can sense that we will meet again sooner than any of us expect."

* * *

In a room at Uther's castle the Lady Vivienne was overseeing her baby daughter Morgause crawling around. Not too far away was a near two year old prince playing with some toys as a nursemaid watched him. A soft knock on the door caused her to look up and her wide smile fell suddenly in surprise.

"Uther," she nearly cried out. "What brings you here?!"

"Does a king and father need an excuse to see the prince who just happens to be his son?" he asked a little curiously but with a hint of playful sarcasm.

A faint blush came over Vivienne's cheeks at her foolish question. "Of course not," she responded quickly. "Forgive me sire."

He held his hands to stop her fast paced apology. He started to lightly chuckle. "It's quite alright. I was only poking a little fun at you my lady."

"My question was foolhardy. That was out of line of me my lord."

"No really…it's alright. Truthfully, I don't mind. I've rarely had a chance to have fun like that lately. Thank you," he took Vivienne's hand and gave a small kiss at her knuckles. "Something tells me that I'm not going to have much opportunity for such simple pleasures in the coming months."

"Oh yes, I heard the news sire."

Out of all of the kings throughout the Five Kingdoms it would seem that only Carleon's royals had allied with Uther. Lord Godwyn, though, not a full-fledged king but from a strong house with a rich supply of allied nobles had pledged his support to Uther as well. King Olaf and King Alined both had retained a position of neutrality in the conflict though Alined had promised to supply Uther with state of the art armor piercing bolts and crossbows to compensate for the loss of weaponry lost in the Battle of Ealdor, under the table which Uther answered that he fully understood yet still appreciated as it helped balance the increase number of weapons Essetir acquired.

Other lords like Odin told him that they weren't going to be involved in what was clearly a crisis he brought upon him himself. They proclaimed that Uther's decision to attack a village in another king's domain behind his back was foolish and they would not legitimize it by siding with him. However, they would not fight against him out of gratitude for dethroning the Greedy King who had been an enemy to a good few of them. King Bayard had chosen to side with Cenred as had a good deal of small warlords and nobles. Many of them had been contenders and enemies of his family for quite some time and almost jumped at the opportunity to fight against him. As it was, there was no clear sign of who had the upper hand so it was promising to be a hard and taxing war in the making.

"I must thank you again for you and Gorlois support. He's off strengthening and covering any holes in Camelot's defense of its borders."

"It's Gorlois who deserves all your gratitude Uther. He's the one who is truly helping Camelot. I'm afraid that my duties are revolving on overseeing our daughter and the state of things back home while he assists you. I'm afraid that does little to warrant a thank you from your kingdom."

' _So humble…like Ygraine_ ,' Uther thought with a sad sort of smile. It grew when he saw Vivienne go off to help pick up a wooden toy that Arthur had let loose from his grip.

"Be more careful with what you wave around young prince. Morgause or anyone could've been there. You don't want to hurt anyone by mistake," she softly scolded.

The baby prince reached up to get his toy again but Vivienne lifted it out of his reach. Arthur made a face at her and Uther went over. "You listen to the lady Arthur, you understand me?" he said to his son sternly. His boy shrunk a little under his tone and went to play with his other toys.

"My hero though I think I could've handled it," she jested.

For the first time in years, Uther Pendragon genuinely laughed.


	18. Perilous Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned.  
> ~ Maya Angelou, All God's Children Need Traveling Shoes

Gaius bent down as he looked through a magnifying glass at the stump where Sir Tate's hand had been severed at the wrist. Tate was before Gaius quite the transformed man. Tate's hair was a little unkempt and he had stopped shearing his beard and now stubble was growing on part of his chin and lower cheeks.

"Hmm…Tate, it would seem that you're in no danger at all. It would seem that when Balinor had severed your wrist it was cleanly cut. There's no danger of any damage or infection spreading."

"I don't suppose you could tell me that it means that my hand will be growing back any time soon?" he said almost in jest.

Gaius smiled sadly at him as he went to put back on his covering. "I'm afraid not. How are you handling the weight of your new replacement?"

Uther had paid for Tate to be given a prosthetic hand made of fine brass. Once he re-bandaged Tate's stump he had replaced it.

"Its fine," he shrugged. "Eating has become awkward though," he tried to joke.

Tate seemed a little ragged but his attitude didn't match. Talk was made that Sir Tate wouldn't be the same man that he was due to losing his sword hand and they were right but Gaius didn't think the change was necessarily going to be for the worst. Tate didn't seem resentful or angry, just calm and often quiet but when he did talk it was calm and collected.

"I'm still sorry you lost your hand to Balinor Tate," said Gaius as he finished locking the hand in place. Tate's lost hand was an indirect consequence to him freeing Balinor.

Tate held up his real hand. "Gaius…if I tell you something in confidence then will you not repeat it to anyone, not even the king?"

He nodded. This wasn't the first and he felt the last time that he didn't tell the king about something. "Of course."

"Balinor took my hand but it wasn't in combat like everyone seems to think. He chose to take my hand over my head for coming close to killing his wife."

Gaius' eyes narrowed in confusion. "Wife? He actually took one? I thought it was mere speculation."

"I think it was one he had taken recently. She was about to be cut down," He bowed his head. "By me, I regret to say when Balinor and his dragon arrived. I was captured and he verified that she was indeed his wife. He also said that she was pregnant."

Gaius had a suspicion for quite some time now but Tate could actually confirm it for himself here and now. "Did you learn her name by any chance?"

Tate wondered why Gaius would want to know that but he shrugged regar0dless. "I believe I heard one of the villagers call her…um…Hunith, yes that was the name." he answered still wondering what interest the dragonlord's wife was to Gaius. "The point is…he had at his mercy…and he showed it to me."

"By choosing to cut off your hand?"

"Many of the villagers were calling for my head. Balinor said that he didn't want me to forget that he chose to spare my life even though I was going to kill his wife in the name of my king." He held up his prosthetic limb. "I say that it's working because lately it's all I can think about."

Gaius was a little alarmed that Tate was close to killing Hunith but he could see that Tate didn't sound upset that he failed in that respect. He truly sounded regretful. He suppose that Balinor knew what he was doing when he chose to take his swordhand over his head. He also had the idea of he and Hunith were married and apparently she was carrying his child.

* * *

It was within two months that the first real fighting of the war started up. The armies and allies of Camelot and Essetir clashed in a battle within Camelot's borders to other spots along the margin of the other kingdoms. It was truly full scale war. The lords and lands now allied with Uther saw a dramatic absence of its known magic users. Any who used magic during the course of their work or any known druid camps became disappeared into any far off corner they could find. Preparations had been started as soon as the negotiations had begun so that by the time the alliances became official they were all in the wind.

Balinor's party, which now had a few druids from Gregory's camp that wished to stay with them, were off in a glen trying to decide where they should go. Kilgharrah was there as well to help in regards to their plans.

"We could try for a neutral land," suggested Abel. "There are a few lands to the north that haven't allied with Uther or Cenred."

"No," said Richard. "We would never make it. Winter is coming in one month and to get to those territories fast enough to avoid the coming frosts would mean crossing Lord Godwyn's land and he is one of Uther's strongest allies. If we go through his lands we're sure to get caught and brought to Camelot."

"Should we risk trying to hide in one of the lands that are allied with Cenred?" asked Gina. "We might raise a few questions but people might not look too into it. There are sure to be many magic users going into their lands to escape the war so we might easily blend in with everyone."

Many thought that Gina brought up a good point.

"I'm afraid I would find more difficult than the rest of you," Kilgharrah said in a little bit of a jest that had a few of them laughing to themselves. "Besides, there is always a chance that one of the magic users who escape there for refuge might see or even sense Balinor and I and report it. Cenred has offered a reward for information regarding us. He might feel the need to also take everyone else here as insurance for our service."

Kilgharrah had a good point too.

Balinor looked over at Hunith and her growing baby bump. They would more than enough for Balinor to submit and Cenred or Balinor would go through all these people to get to them. "We need a place that Uther and Cenred both have no hold that we can go," Balinor decided. "Better would be a place that they wouldn't go looking for us even if they knew we were there. We don't just need a safe place to go, we need a place where we could live."

"It's too bad that you can't use magic to create a place like that around here," one of the villagers said a little hopelessly.

Abel's elder just shook his head. "I'm sorry Balinor but I don't know if such a place exists in this land. We might have some luck in the Island kingdoms or to the Northern lands but we don't have the resources to make such a perilous journey."

"Perilous," Balinor mumbled.

Hunith heard him. "Balinor?" she asked concerned.

"I think I know of a place. One that we all can agree that Uther and Cenred don't have any ties nor any desire to set foot in. We could also get there in over a week. It's a place that has everything we could need to live full and safe lives…but it is more of a leap of faith."

"What place?" asked Abel a little skeptically.

His skepticism was shared by a good deal of the group. Even Kilgharrah looked down at Balinor with laughter in his eyes.

"The Perilous Lands."

Balinor's declaration made all the skepticism and mock drop out of everyone and they were now all shocked and a bit frightened.

* * *

The Valley of Fallen Kings had an infamous reputation throughout the Five Kingdoms. It was a den of thieves and murderers and such was considered taboo for most to even step foot in there. However, it was ironically the safest route to travel for Balinor and his people to a place considered taboo. Balinor started to wonder when he started to think of them all as such. It seemed so bizarre and sudden and yet it was undeniably true. These people respected and supported him and were prepared to go with him at this crazy venture to the Perilous Lands which made the valley's reputation seem light in comparison. The faith they had put on him had them follow him against a few silent judgments and as such made them Balinor's responsibility.

They had set up camp for the day when Richard brought up the Perilous Lands over lunch when they were roasting a few rabbits they had caught. "What is the story behind the Perilous Lands?"

"That they are perilous," said Gina. That brought some smiles to everyone even if the subject wasn't something to smile about. "I mean, we've all heard a few things about it crawling with monsters and it being put under a great curse that claims anyone who is lucky to escape from its borders. But what's the story behind it for those who actually have magic?"

Balinor laughed to himself. "Well, if you must know, the story starts where most start. It used to be a land of great abundance and beauty. There used to be a kingdom there that was ruled by a mystical lord known as the Fisher King."

"The Fisher King? I've heard stories about him as a little girl," said Hunith. "I heard that he ruled that land before the curse fell upon it. What happened to him?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself. My father told me the legends but so much has been changed or lost that no one can remember the whole real story. What I do know for sure is that he was a warlock that swore his very life to protecting the land that he ruled. He reigned for a great many years before an enemy tried to overthrow and take over his kingdom and killed him. However what anyone failed to realize was that the Fisher King's oath to give his life to the land had actually bonded the two. When the king was lost the land refused to acknowledge any usurper that tried to take it for their own and let itself become something no one would want to rule. Over the years beasts started being drawn to the land over people and it was decided that it was just too dangerous to live in those lands anymore by a great many people."

"Wait, are you saying that a land could think for itself?" asked Hunith.

"Of course," said Abel. "It's a basic lesson we learn in our druidic teachings. The sky, the sea and the land all have an energy or a lifeforce of their own. Respecting and working with it is one of our life's principles."

"Well said Abel," said his elder proudly. "Balinor, are you suggesting that you try and form some kind of alliance with the land so that we could live there safely?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm hoping that there might be some patches of the area that are still habitable. Kilgharrah should also help in keeping any real beasts away from us. So far, it's our best hope."

* * *

Gorlois had something to report that might turn the tide of the whole war when it was still in its start. Gorlois was at one of Camelot's outposts near the border between Camelot and Essetir when it fell under surprise attack that held a surprise of its own. It wasn't too extensive an attack as it looked like a little over a hundred men were behind the attack. The surprise of the surprise attack was the involvement of a pair of sorcerers who brought down the barricades from afar for the soldiers to storm into with minimal resistance. Thankfully Gorlois had managed to hold their position and prevented the outpost to fall to the enemy though he reported that both those sorcerers managed to get away back into enemy borders. Uther wasn't happy that Gorlois hadn't gotten them but he said that he felt he would've lost too many men to chase after them. It was clear that Cenred had forged alliances with magic users to help him oppose Uther. Needless to say it was clear that it wouldn't be the last time that they faced magic in this war. Uther feared that it would frighten off some of his allies considering that more sorcerers would go over to Cenred's side and strike against them. Seeing as how he had negotiated the ban of magic as part of any alliance with himself many lords feared hostility in their own lands now from the magic users that had lived in their lands prior to it.

The stress made Uther seek solace on one of the castle's terraces that were facing the woods behind the citadel. It was a calm clear night which is what he wished his troubles were too.

"Uther?"

Uther looked behind him quickly but relaxed when she caught his eye. It was Vivienne and she seemed to be covered in a cloak.

"My lady," he said with a bow.

"I'm sorry sire. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Uther held up a hand to stop her. "No, no it's alright my lady. It is no trouble at all. Tell me, what brings you here?"

She went over to look over the railing. "I had trouble sleeping. I kept trying to fall asleep so I thought a bit of scenery would help calm me."

"That's quite the coincidence," Uther slightly smiled. "I came up here to calm myself as well. With the war my mind is filled with so much frustration that it's been hard for me to settle down lately."

"Yes, this war has had an effect on a great deal of us sire. Gorlois hasn't been able to properly be with Morgause or I since it's started. He writes when he can but it's not really the same. I'm afraid he will miss his daughter's entire time as a baby. I've also missed how happy and safe he would make me feel as well. There are just some nights where I feel completely alone despite Morgause."

Despite any frustration that Gorlois may have generated within Uther he couldn't help but feel for him and his wife. "I'm sorry my lady. I know that your husband is missing you just as greatly. I…I have been missing my wife greatly ever since she was taken from me so I know his pain is great."

"Oh forgive me. I didn't mean to bring up something like that with my worries."

"No," he smiled to himself. "It's quite alright."

The two of them ended up staying there for quite some time exchanging small talk. The time seemed to escape from them and Vivienne let out a small yawn.

"Oh, forgive me," she said as she put a hand over her mouth to quell her yawn.

"It seems as though you are ready to try sleeping now," he said with a small chuckle.

"I would say so too," she politely laughed. "I hope that you will be too."

"I appreciate the concern Vivienne, and thank you. Your company has helped me settle down tonight."

"I'm happy that I was able to help."

Uther didn't know if it was conscious or not but he leaned his head down and gave Vivienne a small kiss dangerously close to her lips. When he leaned back he saw that Vivienne seemed a little stunned.

"Oh, forgive me my lady."

Vivienne seemed to snap to her senses. "It's fine my lord. Good night."

She then walked off and left Uther there to stare at the distance until the light of dawn started to hit the castle. He may not have slept but he felt oddly at ease for the first time in a while.


	19. The Fisher King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The function of freedom is to free someone else  
> ~ Toni Morrison

The kiss played through Uther's mind every spare moment he had. On one hand, he felt furious with himself. He had just kissed the wife of one of his close friends and allies. Vivienne was married to Gorlois and he had just corrupted the foundation of their marriage with that little stunt. Yet...on the other hand he didn't feel any regret for it. Vivienne had an air of care and beauty about her that he hadn't seen since Ygraine. She made him feel warm and eager inside, a feeling that was lacked within him for years. Even less now with both his war against Cenred and against magic. The new levels of stress have made this feeling beyond rare and he felt compelled to enjoy it as much as possible.

The important thing though was how did Vivienne feel about all of this. Was she feeling disgusted with herself while he was jumping up and down with joy inside? Or was she just as exhilarated by all this as he was? He had yet to talk to Vivienne on this as it seemed that they seemed to be missing each other for the last few days. Whether she was purposely avoiding him or not was the real question. He had to find out.

When the castle was mostly sound asleep that night he went to lightly knock on Viveinne's door that night. She was out in her nightgown with a slight blur in her eyes as if she had just awakened.

"Uther?" she said in slight surprise. She suddenly shook herself out of the stupor. He was still the king. "I mean…sire, what brings you here?"

Uther held his hand out with a small smile. "It's alright Vivienne. It's my fault for coming here so late."

She straightened her gown nervously. "Please…come in." Uther stepped in and she softly closed the door after him. "Why have come to me tonight Uther?"

"It's a little embarrassing but…I wanted to know if you were avoiding me."

"Why would I want to avoid you sire?"

"Because of that…night. At the terrace."

A blush started to creep on Vivienne's cheeks. "That…that was an accident sire."

"Oh," Uther tried not to look to disappointed. "It was an accident?"

"I…I was merely feeling lonely and sad, as were you I imagine, and we simply reacted to it. We just let ourselves get caught up and took ourselves by surprise."

Uther nodded his head. "An accident then?" He looked over at her to see her lovely face glowing from the light of the moonlight spilling in from the window. "I wouldn't want us to avoid and be awkward with one another over an accident my lady."

Vivienne shook her head. "Me neither."

They stared at one another for a moment before Uther started to pace towards her and gently lifted her face by her chin. He looked into her eyes before he went to kiss her. Their lips ran over each other for a few moments before they lightly separated.

"I hope that this was no accident." Uther breathed out.

Vivienne looked hard into Uther's eyes that were full of lust and desire for her. A look he hadn't seen from any man for her since Gorlois left long ago to fight in the war.

"I don't believe so."

That night they continued not to make any more accidents. It was all deliberate.

* * *

The trek through the Valley of Fallen Kings had been blessed for Balinor and his group. They had not had any encounters with bandits, killers or any other nefarious characters. Kilgharrah had appeared before them all to inform them that they were one day away from entering the Perilous Lands. There was a lot of tense anticipation upon all of them. They had finally made it after all; the Perilous Lands. The only place around that they were sure to be safe from Uther and Cenred's grasps but would they be in safety there? Balinor hoped so. For everyone's sake especially for Hunith and their baby.

The entrance into the Perilous Lands was met with a small gorge that had a rickety looking bridge on it. Richard and Abel went first to check the stability of it.

"Looks sturdy enough," Richard said as he put pressure on it. "I think it might be safe."

Balinor looked on ahead to see that the end of the bridge was covered by fog. "What about the other side?"

"I'll check it out," Abel volunteered. "I'll call to tell you if it's safe or not."

Abel started to slowly step along the bridge and was pleased to see that it was stronger and more firm than it appeared to look. He almost thought that the danger was only in the appearance until he looked up to see a figure step out from the fog before them all. Richard moved over to Abel with his sword drawn but the figure waved his hand and in its place were a bouquet of fine daisies.

"My sword," he cried.

"No weapons are permitted on the bridge to this mystical realm," the figure said. His tone and appearance didn't seem hostile. In fact, he sounded like he was happy to see them all.

Balinor walked over to them but told everyone else to hang back on the firm ground. "Who are you?"

"I am the one that watches this path into the Fisher King's Realm."

"So are you here to tell us we can't cross?"

The funny man shook his head. "No, of course not. You are free to cross into and out of the realm at your own leisure. But I do take great care to warn those that cross that to overcome any trials these lands give you would require you to possess Courage, Strength and Magic. All three are needed in obtaining any goal sought out here."

"Then...will we be alright?" Balinor asked the guardian carefully.

He nodded. "I believe so. You and your companions possess these fine traits and I wish you luck in your endeavors. You are free to cross. All of you but do so of your own volition."

* * *

The land seemed to be as wild and desolate as many had imagined. It didn't look like much grew or would grow here for a long time. Up ahead the people found a source of shelter with a grand castle that wasn't too far away.

"Could that be where the Fisher King lived during his ancient reign?" asked one of the young villagers from Ealdor.

"It is," said Abel. "I can feel the power and magic that the structure once had. It must've been truly beautiful here once."

"Where do we go from here then?" asked Hunith.

Richard pointed out to the castle. "We might be able to find shelter in that castle. There might be some supplies we can still use."

"Sounds reasonable," Balinor agreed.

They all moved through the land with little trouble as they headed for the castle. Many of them were starting to think that the tales of the dangers within the Perilous Lands were greatly exaggerated until there was a great howl that ripped through the sky. They were near the front gates when Richard's wife Gina gave a start.

"What's that?" Gina screeched. She tightened her hold over little William as she pointed up at the sky.

The people looked up to see three dark shapes dropping in from the sky. The creatures flapped their wings as they dove for them. Richard drew his sword as did Balinor. The few others brought their own swords and other weapons taken from the Camelot soldiers from the attack. The three shapes landed before all the people with howls escaping their jaws.

"Wyverns," Balinor gasped out. "Cousins to the dragons." He had only ever seen one of these creatures before as a child but there was no trouble in his recollection of them.

"So they're not dragons themselves?" asked Abel. "Balinor, does that mean you can or can't control them as well as Kilgharrah?"

Balinor didn't answer but stepped forward and roared out at the beasts. The wyvern closed their jaws and started to back slightly away in submission. The people breathed out sighs of relief when they saw that they were spared getting attacked.

"I believe so," Balinor joked to the relieved snorts of some of them.

Hunith was the only one not calm. Her gaze was off to the side and she seemed anxious. "Balinor," she said grasping his arm.

"Hunith, what's wrong?"

"I don't think those wyvern were alone."

In the distance there were a small flock of wyvern heading right for them. Balinor's roar must've drawn them here. Now there was cause for concern. He wasn't sure that he could hold off that many at bay. As simple as it seemed, it was actually a little difficult to get these three wyvern to heel. They were much wilder and far from his link then true dragons were. He didn't know if he could keep near two dozen of them at bay.

"Everyone inside!" he ordered. "Quickly."

They rushed inside as the wyvern flock screeched as they flew for them like a flock of hungry buzzards. Balinor stood outside while Richard and Abel went to make sure that everyone got in quickly and safely.

"Balinor, come inside!" Richard yelled as he helped his wife and child through the main doors into the safety of the ancient castle.

"It's me that drew them here! I can stall them long enough for everyone to get in the castle!"

"Balinor, no!" Abel cried after him.

"Just take Hunith and the others and keep them safe! I'll be alright!"

"Balinor!" Hunith cried.

"My lady," Abel cried as he took her by the hand.

"I'll be alright!" he repeated. Abel pulled Hunith back and helped her move to the inside of the castle with the others. "I hope," he added in an undertone.

The wyvern were getting closer and the three wyvern from before were now walking around Balinor, circling him like snakes. He couldn't tell if this was good or bad but he knew he couldn't stay idle for long. Balinor didn't know if he could hold all of the wyvern back but he would put everything he could into trying. His father did warn him once that a dragonlord can only focus his roar on two or three dragons at a time, anymore and it could prove a danger to their health or life. They may not be dragons but they were distantly related and with so many wyvern descending on them at once, his life may just be in danger if he tried to halt them all at once. His wife and all the others with him were counting on him. He was prepared to put all his strength into his dragon roar even if it would kill him.

"NO!"

Balinor looked up to see a great shape descend before him and all the wyvern and let out a great roar of its own.

"Kilgharrah!" he cried.

The Great Dragon didn't heed his friend. He merely flapped his wings and hovered over him as he roared at the flock of wyvern with a roar that nearly shook the very ground. The three wyvern by Balinor stopped in their movements and bowed their heads down to the ground. The air wyvern stopped in their advance and just hovered in their spots. They slowly descended to the ground and did what the other three did and bowed their heads down with little whimpers exiting their snouts. Hunith and the others observed from the halls by the main doors in awe and wonder. It was as if the wyvern were kneeling before Kilgharrah like human subjects to their king.

Balinor walked forward to stand by Kilgharrah as he descended down himself. "That was foolish of you Balinor," he scolded. "You were going to kill yourself."

"You don't know that."

"I do. You're lucky that I was nearby when I sensed that call a moment ago. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of protecting the others. The wyvern would've killed them."

"And if you had died in the attempt the wyvern would've killed them later on when the effects of your call wore away." Balinor tried not to flinch when he realized that his friend had a point. Kilgharrah softened when he realized that Balinor was starting to feel the error of his actions. "My call and presence will keep them pacified. Don't worry. Everyone is safe now."

Balinor went back to everyone where Hunith nearly made him tumble as she tearfully hugged him. Everyone laughed at the display but opened their mouths in shock when she slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Balinor or I swear that the wyvern will be the least of your worries! Do you understand?!"

"Perfectly," he rubbed the side of his cheek as he bowed his head to his wife. "I'm sorry."

Hunith went forth and kissed him lightly on the cheek where she had slapped him. The people started laughing at the couple as they had this public display of love. The attention made the two of them blush and feel slightly awkward. Balinor got his bearings together and he assured everyone that they were all now safe from the wyvern now. Hunith became in charge of helping everyone find a place in the castle to settle in while Balinor, Abel, Richard, and two other volunteers went to search the castle for supplies. Balinor asked them to be careful as he ventured through the upper levels of the castle. He didn't seem to find anything of use or interest until he came upon a great set of mahogany doors.

Balinor moved to open the door that sent a loud rickety wooden sound through the grand chamber. It was clear that the room was once a magnificent one. The windows were covered with soot and cobwebs but they looked like they were made with a skilled magnificence that befits a castle. The webs that were surrounding the windows were spread about the room adding to the aura of decay that surrounded this place. On the floor the dragonlord saw a dusty golden trident pointing towards the center of the room where there was a great throne. His steps lightly tapped against the stone floor and the sound carried into the whole room. Balinor felt that he should approach with caution because while the room seemed vacant he just  _knew_  that he wasn't alone in here.

"It's alright," said a worn out sort of voice. "You may approach."

Balinor straightened himself out but the tension seemed to magically leak out of him. The voice didn't feel like it was hostile. Balinor stepped around the look at the front of the throne to see an ancient looking man sitting upon it. He was covered in a light dust and a few webs have covered him in a few places but the rest of him was impressive. He wore royal robes that still sparkled in the rays of light that entered the room. There was a golden royal ring on his finger that had the symbol of a trident behind a star. He had a semi long white beard running down his chin and a great gold crown on his brow. The entire time that Balinor stood in front of the seated man he didn't move. The only thing that kept him from thinking him a statue was the sound of light breathing and the movement of his eyes following him.

"It's an honor to meet you," Balinor gave the man a small bow. "I am Balinor. It's not every day that one stands in the presence of the Fisher King."

"And it's not every day that a king has a dragonlord before him. I felt your presence a moment ago when you pacified the wyverns. It has been a long time since I met one of your noble kin. It was another young dragonlord who tamed the wyverns within my land and made them honorary vanguards of my realm. Unfortunately, there has been no one to see to them in years and they have run wild on anyone who braved to come here."

Balinor gave the man a small smile. "Well I have made sure that they won't hurt anyone else in this land. My dragon and I can ensure that it stays that way for as long as we are able."

The Fisher King actually nodded his head slightly. "Thank you Lord Balinor for your assistance. Perhaps you can assist me with a personal request I have of you."

Balinor wondered exactly what he could do for the legendary Fisher King. "What would you have of me sire?"

The Fisher King's tone became solemn. "What I must ask of you will be difficult but it is my deepest wish. My final request from one honorable man to another. I would like you to give me my death."

Balinor's face lit up with surprise. "Excuse me sire."

"I understand this must be surprising but allow me to explain my request. My kingdom drew sustenance from me. Its health and well-being was tied to me and my power. As I remained strong and firm my land could be beautiful and abundant. For many years I and my kingdom were able to help each other in taking care of my people. However, I was gravely wounded in a battle and I began to slowly wither and decay and my land began to share my fate."

Balinor was lost. "But…these lands fell into disarray so long ago. Centuries ago."

"Yes, my magic has been keeping me alive. Tying myself to my land is keeping me from fully succumbing to my wound. The land is still trying to aid me in whatever way it can and I cannot stop it. I'm slowly trying to heal while at the same time slowly dying. The land is pouring too much essence in keeping me alive that it there is little left to maintain itself with which has caused it to slowly wither over the years which adds to my sorrow."

"This place doesn't want to let you go," he whispered. Balinor thought that the Fisher King seemed like the type of man who many would want to keep around for a long time. "It loves you too much and wants to do what it can to bring you back to full health again."

"As I did and always will but it's impossible. Men like us know that there are just some things that even the most powerful of sorcerers can't avoid or overcome. My wound is simply too fatal to fully heal. Nature is trying to take its toll on me and I wish it to but it cannot. This connection is practically making me immortal. It makes me wonder why there are so many out there that seek to possess immortality. This isn't a fate I would wish on anyone. You possess something that can help me do so."

Balinor wondered what that was for a moment before his sheath hit against his knee. "My sword," he mumbled and he took hold of the hilt. "It was forged in the dragon's breath and it can sever the connection between you and the land and finally bring you to rest."

"Yes…I ask you to free me from living this burden. Every day for as long as I could remember I have hoped and prayed for someone to come forth and deliver me to Avalon."

Balinor shook his head. "I…I don't know if I can do that."

"It's alright Lord Balinor. My time has been a long time coming. In return from you giving me my freedom I would bestow a gift to you." He bowed his head down slightly. "Look to my inner pocket."

Balinor dove his hand into his royal robe and took out a glass vial that seemed to be filled with crystal clear water. As he took hold of it a warm feeling enveloped his hand and flowed up his arm and spread throughout his body. "This…this is something powerful."

"It's water from the land of Avalon. It has very special properties. One day it may serve you and your growing family well."

He looked up at the ancient king. "How did-"

"I could feel your future child's presence. I can sense that he is going to grow to be quite the special young man. It might help you or him when the time comes."

He tightened a hold on the vial. "Thank you. This is indeed a great gift."

"I have but one more to bestow to you. One that will aid you and your people."

"They are not my people, per say," he said a little uncomfortably.

"I believe they are. All that is needed is simply to make it official. Take my crown and my blessing Balinor. With them you and all your present and future people will find shelter and peace within these lands." The Fisher King could sense that Balinor would protest. "I insist. My land yearns to have people to live with and love it again. I can sense what the world beyond these borders is coming to and how you wish to live in peace. With my crown passing to you my lands can start anew along with you all. It will prosper and flourish again under a man such as yourself."

"No sire, I couldn't."

"Please Balinor…take it. It's not enough to live safely but to be able to live happily and for you and your people I can grant you that. Letting me pass on is more than enough to warrant such an honor and gift. It's what I want as my final act as the Fisher King. To pass these lands to someone who will see to their greatness and purpose again."

"I…I'll do my best sire."

"That is more than enough. Now…I am ready."

Balinor took Excalibur from his sheath. He gazed from it to the Fisher King. He nodded his head again to Balinor. Balinor came close and gave the Fisher King a respectful kiss to his forehead. He then drove Excalibur into the man's heart to deliver him the freedom he requested. For the first time in years, rain came to the Perilous Lands.


	20. Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why.  
> ~Mark Twain

Balinor and the Druids felt that the ancient ruler deserved to have a send-off that befitted a king so they set up a grand funeral pyre on the front of the castle. The villagers and druids all presided to send off the man who allowed them a place to stay and call home. Kilgharrah and all the wyverns were in the sky as they looked down at the former king's funeral pyre in their own show of respect. When the funeral was over, Balinor and Kilgharrah spent the remainder of that day on the castle tower. There was a strong long platform there that Kilgharrah was able to fit on and the two of them stayed there staring out into the distance of this desolate land.

"This is only the beginning," said Balinor out of nowhere.

"Yes," agreed Kilgharrah. "It is."

It was a few weeks since that eventful day, coming into the Perilous Lands and dodging the wyverns and meeting with the Fisher King. The crown that had been worn by the Fisher King was now proudly on Balinor's head and its weight was settling in on him. Everyone was starting. Balinor oversaw how everyone was settling in. The Fisher King's castle was slowly beginning to show signs of life again. Everyone was going throughout the castle to work on where there had work to be done. That was a job that would be difficult even if they had triple the people on it if it wasn't for the magic they possessed. The castle had a grand library that was mostly enveloped by cobwebs. Once they had been cleared out they found that the library had an exquisite collection. There was even a section devoted to magic with tomes and shelves of magical artifacts. Balinor, Abel and the other magic users among them were happy to have some concrete guidance to access. The books helped them find some spells that were handy in cleaning and repairing the castle.

Richard had explored the castle and had mapped everything for Balinor like the armory, stockrooms, and the treasury. When he found it, he saw that it was full of a great degree of gold, jewels and other precious items. The presence of riches as well as many of the other things still left in the castle like the library's tomes, a few tapestries and even furniture was spread throughout the castle a little faded but still of use surprised him and a good many others. They wondered why it hadn't been pilfered in all these centuries but Balinor immediately guessed that with the wyverns and other things out there that grave robbers wouldn't have been able to make off with them. Balinor saw that the treasury could be useful in getting them food and supplies that they would need outside these lands. Some of the villagers volunteered to go off and get some for them. With Kilgharrah watching over them, they were sure to be more safe leaving and returning then they were before.

Things weren't just changing for the people here but for the land as well. Within one week after the passing of the Fisher King they noticed grass starting to grow around the area of the castle. When the villagers came back with the supplies they reported that they saw some of the tree husks by the area of the Keeper and his bridge start to grow leaves and shrubs. The land was starting to repair itself now that it wasn't draining itself to sustain the Fisher King and had a new healthy and strong king. Kilgharrah guessed that the land was using its magic and strength to take care of itself again and would become fully lush and fertile again with time. It gave all of them hope and inspiration to see to that day.

Hunith was helping Balinor with cleaning a room that they planned in keeping food supplies in when a sharp pain stuck Hunith.

"Balinor," she said through clenched teeth.

Balinor dropped the broom he was holding and ran to her. "Hunith, are you okay?"

"No, I…I think it's coming. I think the baby's coming!"

Balinor had his breath taken away with all of this. He immediately called for help in taking Hunith to their room and helping her through the delivery.

* * *

The return of Gorlois in Camelot was met with high emotions. Much of those emotions were those of excitement and joy to see such a loved and respected. Yet there were a pair who were feeling discomfort and guilt with his presence. It had been over three weeks since Uther and Vivienne let their lust and passion take hold over the two of them and betray Gorlois in the worst way. Her stomach plummeted when Gorlois went to her and gave her a hug and gentle kiss to her forehead like he did whenever he returned after a trip.

"It's good to see you again Vivienne," he said as he separated from her. He had a new small scar at his cheek that was still healing but it didn't hinder the look of happiness on his face.

"I missed you." That wasn't a lie. Vivienne really had missed Gorlois though she wasn't sure that seeing him now was a good or bad thing. "So has Morgause. She has been calling out for daddy now and there for the last few days."

"What? And I missed it," he said sucking his teeth in disappointment. He would've loved to have been around for hearing his daughter's first words especially when they were for him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll say it to you once she sees you again."

She followed him as they went off to the nursery where they found their baby girl playing with wooden toy blocks. She looked up at them as they walked in and little Morgause's face lit up instantly and warmed them both instantly.

"Dadda," she cried out as Gorlois bent down to pick her up into his arms.

Vivienne stood off to the side watching her husband and their daughter laugh and play together now that he was back from the battlefield. Vivienne let herself be lost in the love of their family. They wouldn't have long since both had to attend an assembly of Uther's knights to report on the status of the front lines but right now the war, the laws and the surrounding politics, they didn't matter. Right now this moment was perfect.

Vivienne stood off with the other courtiers and nobles as they listened to her husband and the other knights and officers as they gave their reports and news about the war to Uther who sat in his throne at the front of the throne room. It might have been her imagination but she could've sworn that in between the exchanges, she caught Uther sparing her a look before looking forward again. She kept getting more uncomfortable every time he did that. Although she was still able to listen to the news.

"Our lines at the border between Camelot and Essetir are holding sire," reported Gorlois. "However, our numbers there are gradually dropping and we don't have the ability to replace them fast enough. Cenred losses at that position have been quite minimal thanks to the aid of his new magical recruits. Some of them your knights have recognized as being on your list of magical targets."

"How exactly is Cenred finding so many of them for his army?"

Another knight stepped forward. "I have the answer to that sire. We managed to capture an enemy officer who managed to give us some information about Cenred's dealings. It seems that he the support of a woman, a sorceress. One who has great influence among other sorcerers and it is through her that Cenred was able to find the sorcerers he has and will find more over time."

"A sorceress?" Uther asks. "Whom?"

"Some woman named The High Priestess Nimueh."

That name didn't have much meaning to anyone in the throne room save for Uther, Gaius and Vivienne. Gaius tried to catch Uther's eyes as he tensed and tightened his grip on his throne's armrests. Vivienne's adam's apple bobbed nervously as the image of that woman flashed through her memory.

"Nimueh? Are you sure that was the name?" he asked trying not to sound too eager for the answer.

"Yes sire, that was the name the man gave us," he said a little confusion expressed in his tone.

"Did this man happen to have anything to say about Balinor, the Dragonlord?"

The knight shook his head. "No sire. I asked but he had nothing to say about that man."

In between business with the war, Uther still looked out for any news relating to that man and his dragon. He was still set to defeat the dragonlord for escaping from his clutches with the dragon in such a way that made him and his kingdom look foolish. Not to mention what he did to one of his kingdom's most profound knights. He had to wonder what he was up to after these past months. It irked him that he was being so quiet especially during a war going on.

"Very well." He then stood up to address all of his knights and subjects. "It doesn't matter who Cenred brings to his side. Camelot will conquer any and every enemy that crosses its path. This kingdom is the mightiest on this great isle and no one will conquer us."

Cheers erupted from the audience while Gorlois and the knights saluted to their King.

* * *

A small banquet was held in the castle but Vivienne wasn't feeling much in the mood for festivities. Most of it had to do with being unable to stay in the same room with both Gorlois and Uther while they were being happy and joyous. Vivienne didn't understand how Uther could pretend with Gorlois like that. It was as if it didn't bother him at all that he had slept with his friend and most trusted supporter's wife while he had been off fighting for him. So Vivienne made some excuse about wanting to walk off the food and get fresh air. She just couldn't slap on a smile and pretend to be happy with such a secret being kept from her husband. She found herself on the same terrace that Uther had stumbled onto her all those nights ago. Even though it still had that memory tied to it, the view still had the effect of calming her. Though, for some reason, the view wasn't doing that for her tonight. As she looked out, she felt something stirring in the air that had her on edge. It didn't feel bad or anything like that but it still kept her from feeling as calm as she wanted. Something was happening out there; something magical and it was powerful. She didn't know what it was she was feeling or understand what it was exactly but Vivienne could feel that it was going to change everything. Whether it was for the best or the worst was beyond her. She didn't know how long she stayed out there until she had some unexpected company.

"Why are you out here when there is a big banquet to welcome back and boost morale for Camelot's men?"

Vivienne turned and tensed when she looked upon the sight of Nimueh. "You," she gasped out.

Nimueh smiled savagely at her. "It has been a long time Vivienne."

Vivienne glared back at her. "Yes, since the time you told the High Priestess that I was turning my back on the circle."

"Well accepting the proposal of that lord and leaving the circle to go off with him to Cornwall is turning you back on the circle. The dignity and honor of the priestesses was at stake with your tryst."

Vivienne really wanted to give Nimueh a good smack. That time still was hard for her to think about. "Like you really cared about the circle. You told the order about me and Gorlois so that I would be evicted leaving the way for you to become a full-fledged member. I did care about the circle and was trying to find some way to be both the Lady of Cornwall and a Priestess of the Isle of the Blessed. You were jealous that I was chosen over you and you found your way to get in and move me out at the same time."

Nimueh let out an angry snort. "Jealous? Of you? You overestimate yourself."

Vivienne smirked at her reaction. "You don't fool me Nimueh. It's sad to think that the only way that you could've become a priestess was if I left to be a noblewoman. And I hear that you are now calling yourself the High Priestess; again only because of process of elimination. You didn't earn any of it on your own."

Nimueh's cheeks were now getting red as Vivienne's words hit her more than she cared to admit. Vivienne could see it as well and was smirking at how she was able to get under her skin. Oh, but Nimueh saved her best remarks for last. "You care about the circle? You really demonstrate your loyalty by being here in Camelot to show support for the beast that slew our brothers and sisters," she growled. "Not only are you a deserter but you are a full on traitor and coward."

Vivienne's smirk fell. "You know nothing."

"Oh don't I?" she said getting gleeful. "You are a traitor and a coward not only to the circle but even to the husband that you left for. You never told Gorlois about your past position as a Priestess of the Isle."

"So he wouldn't feel any guilt for me being forced to leave it. He would've blamed himself for had happened and I didn't want him to because it wasn't."

"Yes, because you care for Gorlois," she said mockingly. "That is why you are having trysts with Uther? You betrayed him just like the circle. Bad enough that you are bedding your husband's friend but the tyrant that would see his wife burned on a pyre should it be revealed that she is a witch or even his little girl with such a strong chance of inheriting her legacy."

Vivienne breath hitched. "How the hell do you know about that? There is no one who-" she stopped right there before her shocked face went into a scowl. "Of course. You never had any respect for anyone or anything that wasn't valuable to you so I shouldn't be surprised that you scry in on private matters with no moral restraint."

The smirk on Nimueh's face only made Vivienne feel more disgusted with Nimueh and her antics.

"You may not believe me but I'm actually inspired by your actions. To bed Uther and come out of it with him betraying one of his most profound allies and impregnating his magical wife. The damage it will do to him is beyond what I can hope."

Vivienne was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

Nimueh snorted. "You mean to tell me that you haven't sensed it. You are carrying a child, one who has a strong mystical presence and you can't feel it?" She saw that the shock on Vivienne was genuine. "You really don't," she breathed out. "How did you ever pass me over for being a priestess?"

"I…" Vivienne closed her eyes and focused on herself. Surely enough she felt that Nimueh was telling the truth about the presence of a child; a magical child. She was carrying Uther's child.

"Well," Nimueh continued. "This makes things more interesting. I can sense things are getting more interesting within Camelot than I ever could've hoped. It would be in your best interest to join with me to see that it all turns out in our favor."

She had her glare back. "Never. I would never join forces with you if you were last hope in this world."

"Vivienne, you and I are the only priestesses left in this land. With me, I can help you protect your children. We can rebuild the circle together."

"With you as its head I suppose, well again I say forget it," she snapped back.

Nimueh growled at her. "You won't get another chance to change your mind." She disappeared in a small gust of wind.

Vivienne was left there breathing hard as she went over everything that happened in her head before she took off to rejoin her husband.

* * *

The time Vivienne spent back with Gorlois was as wonderful as ever but it didn't fill her with comfort or happiness as before. Instead she only felt fear and shame while Gorlois fell asleep beside her. It didn't help that she practically forced her husband for this so that she would be able to hide the truth of her soon to be revealed pregnancy. She was carrying a child that didn't belong to her husband, the man who was beside her but belonged to another. Not only that but she suspected that Nimueh was right. Her child would be gifted with an inane mystical ability as were the rest of her family such as herself. In her case she had her empathic ability which were one of the more tamer abilities that could be inherited. As for Morgause, it seemed that perhaps she had inherited her empathy as well. She seemed to know who was in the mood to be around as she had seen the girl be silent around anyone who was unpleasant and was unafraid to laugh or cry in front of anyone that seemed to be in good graces at that moment. She remembered her mother saying that she was the same way herself as a young child too which further reinforced her theory that Morgause was empathic. It was one that was easy to hide and pass off as nothing and she hoped that her child would inherit a similar nonchalant gift or it could spell trouble in the future for her, her child and the situation between her, Uther and Gorlois.

* * *

Balinor couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep. He was in front of the chamber doors pacing in the hallway with no end in sight. He could hear the faint cries of Hunith from behind the door as the druid women were in there to help her through getting ready for delivering the baby. Richard and Abel were in the hall next to him, slumped against the walls, both sound asleep. They had been there for hours waiting alongside Balinor until they couldn't anymore. The sun was already beginning to rise in the distance and a few rays of light were already making their way through a nearby window. Richard's snores were soft while Abel's head was swaying slightly where he sat against the wall. Balinor watched the two of them with a small smile. He appreciated that they were here for him up until they couldn't anymore. It meant a lot to him that they were doing what they could to support and be there for him through this. A year ago, Balinor was resigned to be living his life alone as everyone he knew and cared for was gone. Now he has a new family that is moments away from having a new member. He just wanted to know how much longer he had to wait.

Not long it seemed as Hunith's voice came thundering out the door as she started screaming at the height of her voice. It was so loud that it shook Richard and Abel awake.

"What?" Richard slurred.

"Is someone getting tortured?" Abel said as he rubbed his eyes.

Balinor laughed. "No."

But then Hunith's wails turned into curses as she cursed Balinor for doing this to her.

Balinor cringed. "Umm…though Hunith might disagree."

The next few moments were filled more screaming and frenzied voices from Hunith's nursemaids. The noise drew in some more of the curious people who started to wait with Balinor out in the hall. Suddenly Hunith's cries ceased only to be replaced by softer cries, ones from a newborn child. Everyone waited on baited breath as they listened to them that were let out when the door opened and one of the druid girls tending to Hunith came out.

"Lord Balinor," she said timidly.

"Yes?" he said stepping forward a little nervously.

The girl looked to him for a moment before she broke into a smile. "Congratulations. You and the Lady Hunith have a beautiful baby boy."

Everyone there started to cheer and congratulate Balinor on his good fortune. Richard gave him great pats on the back followed by a manly hug while Abel excitedly shook his hand with a small laugh. Balinor smiled through the praise until Richard and Abel put their hands to his back and shoved him towards the room. The druid girl showed him in. He saw three other druid women in the room surrounding the bed where he saw Hunith gazing down into a bundle in her arms.

"Be gentle with Lady Hunith my lord," said the eldest of the druids in the room.

"I will and thank you. All of you."

They bowed their heads and left the small family of three alone.

Hunith looked up at her husband with blurred eyes. "Balinor," she said softly. "Come closer and look at your son."

The light from the morning sun poured into the room and made Hunith glow with its light and that only emphasized her beauty. He slowly walked and looked eagerly down at the bundle. His son had his eyes closed as his but Balinor could see its small chest rising and falling with every breath he took.

"Amazing," he said softly as he made to lie next to them. "Did you happen to see his eyes?"

"Yes…he has sea blue eyes."

"Just like yours." Balinor then put a soft kiss on the top of Hunith's head. "I think they will suit him."

"There is something we still have to do. We have to choose his name."

Balinor raised his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean? Remember what we learned? Our son is Emrys."

"Emrys is what the Druids call him Balinor. He needs something for his family and friends to call him. A name that is his."

Balinor began to rub the back of his head. Truth was that he hadn't given their son's name much thought because he thought that with what they learned from the Druids that it settled that. However, he could start to see that Hunith had a point. Maybe Emrys was more of a title than a name.

"I think you're right. But…what do we call him?"

A cawing sound drew their eyes to the open window off to the side. A small Merlin falcon was there, staring at the two of them before giving them another caw before taking off out the window.

"Merlin," Hunith breathed. "How about Merlin?"

"Merlin," he said testing the name on his lips. He liked it. He then ran his thumb over his son's forehead. "Merlin," he christened him.


	21. The Dragon King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is always the start that requires the greatest effort.  
> ~ James Cash Penney

One week after Merlin had been born, Balinor had called for a meeting in the courtyard for everyone to attend as he had an important announcement to make.

"As all of you know," he started. "We had come to the Perilous Lands to get away from both Uther and Cenred's claws. At first, it seemed like a good place to hide but perhaps it can be more than that, a lot more. The Fisher King had left me dominion of these lands. He left his kingdom for me and all the people who wanted to live here to be free from those who wouldn't allow us to live free outside these plains. With the birth of my son, it is testament that we can do more than hide here. We can start families and lives here." He looked to where his wife was holding their new child as he slept in her arms. "The land is healing and its beauty is slowly returning so we can build upon it. We can build us a new kingdom up from the ruins of the Fisher King's." He looked at everyone as they started to mumble amongst themselves. "I know it seems like an impossible feat but try to remember that all kingdoms had to start at some point. All those cities and lands out there weren't just conjured out of nowhere. There is no spell that makes one appear out of nowhere. They all had to begin somewhere until they ended up where they are now."

"There have never been truer words," Kilgharrah roared out as he slowly descended from above to face them all. "I have seen civilizations both rise and fall and they always start out at a moment like this. With people such as yourselves given an opportunity to make something out of nothing if they have the courage and determination to do so. It seems as if Balinor is both brave and determined enough to try for both his family's sake and your sakes. How about all of you? Are you willing to stand with him to build as well as you were to stand by him in his decision to take you here?"

"I stood with you from the beginning my friend," said Richard. "I'll stand by you now as well. Were it not for you, none of us would even have had a chance to even be here in this wonder. How many out there could claim that they hear the counsel of a dragon? Or that they bid farewell to a centuries old king of a magical land. Or that the Perilous Lands can even be called their new home. We would not know any of that without you. If building a new kingdom is the new marvel you wish to deliver then I want to share in that gift and feat as well!"

The people that came from Ealdor all started to cheer and scream in full agreement with Richard's words. Simmons had said that Balinor arriving in their village had been a curse but they know now that it wasn't; it was a blessing in disguise. They may have lost their old home but now they have a new one that could actually become even better than their old one. They were now free from Cenred's lack of concern and were living under Balinor and his dragon's protection and they would do all in their power to keep them safe.

Abel rose to speak. "Your people have always had the Druids' deepest admiration and respect Balinor. With Emrys' arrival and with such a call for a new land in sight, you personally have our loyalty and hopes for the future. We all would be happy to be at your side in any way we can be for you and for all the people who share in your dream."

The druids amongst them all bowed their heads in agreement with Abel's declaration. It started with sparing a good man more pain from a tyrant's wrath when Abel and three others had gone to Ealdor to warn them of Uther's march. However, over time the Druids seemed to have fully integrated with all these people as if they had been made to. Almost like they were meant to become as one. With Emrys now before them in now Lady Hunith's arms, perhaps destiny had decreed for it to be so and they would see their destinies out to the end.

"Thank you," Balinor said with bright eyes full of a dozen mixed emotions racing through them at once. "All of you, thank you. One of the vital, if not the  **vital** step to any kingdom is its people. We need to go out there and find those of both magic and mundane that share in our desire for peace and hope for the future and bring them here to share in it with us. I will personally go and seek them out, how many or little they may be."

Richard, Abel, and a good dozen others all rushed to volunteer to go with him and help.

"There is something else," said Gina as she held her and Richard's son William in her arms. "We'll need a name for this place. The Perilous Lands don't exactly send out the message that we want for people to think of when they think of us."

She was right. Balinor had to come up with a name that was fitting for what they wanted to build. What name or word could say all they wanted to say about that? What did they want in the end? They wanted to build family. They wanted good friendship with their fellow man. They wanted good lives ahead of them. They wanted…peace. "Frith," he said.

"Frith?" asked Richard.

"It means Peace in the old tongue."

"Then it's perfect," announced Hunith. "Wouldn't you all agree?"

Once again Kilgharrah saw the beginning of a new kingdom and he had high hopes for this one. The birth of the Kingdom of Frith and its dragonlord. No, it's Dragon King Balinor Ambrosius. It's Dragon Queen Hunith and their son Dragon Prince Merlin Emrys Ambrosius. All of these people and soon more will stand by their new king to build a new home and land better than the ones they left behind. He knew it would not be an easy feat but humans have been known to surprise him before with their passions to accomplish what others would say was impossible. He would give them all his faith and hope as the last dragon to protect them to see that they do so.

They all had a lot of work ahead of them.

* * *

The castle was fully restored and everyone felt a sense of great accomplishment to see that the new king had a place to reign in the former Perilous Lands. Balinor was learning to accept the new formalities that came with being the new king of Frith and Hunith was accepting her place as its queen. She was spending her time divided between taking care of their baby boy Merlin to sewing up a new banner for themselves. She was adamant about it.

"What kind of castle doesn't have a banner?" she had said when Balinor saw her at it. "If we're all are going to truly start a land of our own that land is going to need a banner for its people to look to. We have the land, castle, name and soon the people; all that's missing is the symbol for it all."

Balinor could see that her mind was made up and tried to get a better look at the bundle she had folded away from him. All he could make out was that it was blue. "Can I see what you've got so far?"

She moved it farther away. "It's a surprise. You'll only see it when it's finished."

He smiled at her mischievously. "A little peek?"

She put her hand up to his face to stop his advance. "No," she giggled. "And I'm hiding it until I'm ready to show you."

"Can I at least make a suggestion?"

Hunith shook her head. "No."

Just then Merlin giggled from his basket bed nearby.

Balinor smiled as he shook his head in his boy's direction. "Thanks for the support son," he said through his wife's own laughs.

Over two weeks after that day did Hunith approach Balinor as he was writing up some notes with a bundle that was wrapped up in a thin rope tied like a bow.

"Brought you something," she said holding it up.

He put the quill down as he stood up and started to pull and untie the rope like an eager little child. He got the rope off and then slowly unfolded the woven banner. He had it completely unfolded when he took a step back to get a good look at it. It depicted the Aquarian Star pattern with a golden dragon in front of a sea blue background. He looked over at her where she was standing looking a little nervous and was rubbing her fingers together in anticipation.

"Well?" she asked a little eagerly.

Balinor examined it for a few more moments before he looked over at his waiting wife. "It's amazing," he gasped out.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

Hunith smiled brightly at him. "You do? Really?"

"Yes. I'm glad you made me wait. It was worth it." He ran his hand over the banner's crest that Hunith wove in. "What inspired this?"

"Well, the dragon I thought was obvious."

"Of course," Balinor agreed.

"As for the star pattern, it was in the throne room and Abel told me that the Aquarian Star was a symbol of magic and power so I thought that a magical land should have a magical mark on its banner. As for the blue…it's always been my favorite color. Blue means peace and tranquility and that's the kind of place we want to build for everyone and is what the new name of our land is so-."

She was babbling a bit but Hunith didn't say anymore because she was cut off. Balinor went up to her and silenced her with a hug. "It's all perfect. Everyone will love it."

"Are you sure?"

Balinor took the banner and held it up in front of Merlin's basket crib. "Son? What do you think?" Merlin stared at the banner and made a squealing sound as he opened his toothless mouth. "See? He likes it," he said as he folded it.

Hunith giggled to herself as she shook her head a little. "You Ambrosius boys sure know how to make women smile."

"It's another gift of ours, right Merlin?"

The baby in the crib clapped his hands together.

Balinor and Hunith presented the new banner to the others and soon enough that banner was flying off the pole on the tallest tower of the Frith castle. Whenever Balinor and his friends went out to bring in new people to live in Frith all of their eyes flew to the banner and gave them a sense of home and the newest people to come felt a sense of relief. It was as if Hunith's banner carried its own brand of magic within it.

* * *

It was about seven months after Merlin was born that Hunith was feeling familiar feelings in her stomach and also that her cycle was late and then lacking. She went to Gina about what she was feeling and she got really excited for her friend. She suggested that Hunith march straight to Balinor and tell him the good news. She did just that and found Balinor surveying the land the start building some houses for the future people sure to come into their land with Richard, Abel and a few others. She called him over to speak to him privately and everyone around there nearly leapt out of skin when Balinor let out a great shout and lifted Hunith off her feet and started spinning her in place.

* * *

Over another year and Camelot castle had seen a new child's birth as well. The birth of the new Lady Morgana. Gorlois was happy to have another pretty daughter. His first daughter Morgause seemed to take very well with Morgana. She liked to wave colored handkerchiefs in front of the baby to get laughs out of her. Even Arthur seemed to like the new child to be seen in the castle. Everyone in Camelot felt that Morgana would grow to be a lovely and beautiful woman. The only ones in Camelot that weren't overly excited. Vivienne was happy to have another daughter though she was less than ecstatic about the fact that her father wasn't her husband. She hoped that no one discovered that and hoped that Nimueh, the only other one who knew the truth, would fall before she could do damage with that knowledge. She was wrong about Nimueh being the only one to know. Uther also knew. The timing of Morgana's birth didn't make sense. Vivienne was passing it off as a quick birth but Uther knew that Morgana's father couldn't be Gorlois. He knew that Vivienne knew that as well but it seemed that she believed that he didn't know. He decided that, for her benefit, he would play along with that and not reveal that he knew. Things had only grown more tense and awkward between them already and he didn't want any potential disputes over this to come up between them as well.

The war between Camelot and her allies and Essetir and her allies was still going strong. Unfortunately, the strength was being chipped at little by little behind their own lines. While strength was clearly with Camelot, sorcery was with Essetir. What good were arrows when shields blocked them before contact? What good were steel swords when they faced against blasts of fire and lightning? What good were ten soldiers when they could be quelled by one sorcerer? Uther would not budge in calling for any sort of magical aid for him and in his allies but they were all starting to suffer for it. It was predicted that if things didn't change soon and that the war was dragged out then the destruction and suffering would be great. There were a few allies of Uther's that were starting to consider pulling away to avoid such loss. Uther knew that if they did he would indeed lose the war and his kingdom to Cenred and Nimueh. He was already facing requests that he call for an end to the war and negotiate with Cenred and he would not falter to them. If he did that then he would appear weak to both his allies and enemies. However, if something didn't change soon then everything could be destroyed over time. Again, he cursed Balinor and the Great Dragon. If they hadn't escaped then he would surely not be in this situation right now.

His opportunity to change the course of the war came with a proposal from Geoffrey of Monmouth. He was pouring through the updates of the royal records and he came across news that King Rodor of Nemeth's wife had given birth to new princess named Mithian. He proposed that he might receive significant aid if he were to negotiate an alliance sealed by an arranged marriage between Camelot's child prince and Nemeth's newest princess. Nemeth was a kingdom that included some of the off shore isles outside the mainland of the Five Kingdoms that's reach was quite rich. King Rodor had a great army and had no calls of friendship with Cenred or any of his allies. The added forces and support from his and his allies would be what he needed to win. It seemed like a good and plausible solution. Nemeth and Camelot had been in a land dispute for a while now but with an alliance as strong as marriage it would end it with the most minimal of problems.

He requested a formal meeting with Rodor to discuss the matter of an alliance. Rodor was actually quite receptive of the idea. He thought that Arthur would be a fine match for his daughter. He agreed to lend his support as well but he made a condition that Uther was resistant against. Rodor had asked that with the promise of his new force behind Uther that he sue for peace with Cenred and his allies and end the war. He had no interest in fighting a war for any reason but threatening the safety of own kingdom. Uther tried to argue that with magic permitted in their land that the danger was already there but Rodor had no personal qualms with magic at all and didn't seek to have any when there wasn't.

Magic was the unofficial reason behind this war even if it wasn't said out loud between any of Uther's allies and Rodor didn't want to add his people in the sights of irate sorcerers looking for blood over that issue. A kingdom's laws were their own and he wouldn't go war with others over different opinions over that sort of issue. Uther was considering this a waste of time but Gaius convinced him that they were left with very little choice. If Camelot didn't make this alliance now then they could fall within a few more years and Uther as well as Arthur could be left without a kingdom or worse. Many of his knights including Lord Gorlois were also adamant about Uther agreeing to this because they knew they couldn't carry on like this for too much longer especially with the possibility of Camelot's allies pulling away.

Uther saw that he truly had very little choice. They made the draft for their alliance and agreed that Arthur and Mithian will marry after Mithian was twenty one.

* * *

Nimueh was absolutely livid. The war was coming to an end before her vengeance could be exacted on Uther. She couldn't believe that Uther was slithering out of this war like he was. She cursed the politics that were behind this new truce. Since he wouldn't have need of her anymore, Cenred had asked her to 'honorably step down' so not to temper the truce that his allies desperately wanted now with Uther's new alliance. Though he did say that she was welcome to stay in his kingdom and even offered her a small estate for her service which she did accept though she was still bitter about everything. Even most of the sorcerers she had managed to rally behind Cenred lost their taste for battle against him now that they were guaranteed safety as long as they were not in Uther or his allies' land.

With the new alliance with King Rodor of Nemeth Uther could potentially overwhelm Cenred and his allies even with magic at their side so the truce had been called to prevent unnecessary bloodshed. Nimueh knew that Uther never would've agreed to that if he indeed have the manpower for victory so it must've been a condition of the alliance to call for the truce, she knew it. It brought her a small sense of satisfaction that he had the power to do something he desperately wanted to do but couldn't do so. Uther would not be able to extend his attempts of ridding magic outside his land but he would not be made to answer for what he had done before the war or will continue to do in his own lands. His purge would continue though he would exercise it within his reach. It would not be easy to strike against him without the aid of Cenred or his forces if they had no stake in it. She would have to be regretfully very patient. It might take time, maybe years, but she won't falter in her quest for revenge. She would look for opportunity and then she would snatch it as viciously as she could. After all, there was still vital pieces within Camelot's own walls that she could exploit if need be.

* * *

Rumors spread about a young village boy, around the age of 12, who was able to make the air around him blow as hard and strong as he wanted. They say that he stopped a scared horse from trampling him by making a gust of wind that blew it down on its side and stopped it. Uther immediately sent one of his knights to see to that boy's capture and execution. The boy and his family fled when they came to call but they didn't get too far before they had been caught. Before the boy could be executed the sword in the knight's hand grew hot and he dropped it as a small group of men ran from the brush of the trees and engaged them. Some engaged the soldiers with their own weapons while the rest used magic to knock away and knock out the other men. The knight tried to run at one of them with a knife when his cape wrapped around him as tight as a snake and bound his legs in place. With the surprise and magic behind their assault, they quickly gained victory and forced the men from Camelot to retreat. The knight was left behind to their mercy.

Their leader identified himself as Dragon King Balinor and he said that he was sparing him so he could go tell his king that the purge he was waging was no longer a one sided affair. He also punished the knight by taking his sword hand with his great sword. When the knight retreated off in disgrace Balinor told the boy that if he wanted then he could come with him to Frith, his domain, where he would be safe to live his life in peace. He didn't want to leave without his family and Balinor assured him that they were welcome as well if they wanted to come. His family didn't spend much time deciding before they agreed.

The incident was told throughout the kingdom soon enough. The words that were amplified and repeated over and over were Frith, and the Dragon King.

* * *

The Banner of Frith


	22. Epilogue - Divergence by Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, without a goal, your stamina is useless no matter how you get trained. You may defend your integrity and attack your obstacles, but when you have no target in focus, you will score many zero number of goals.  
> ~Israelmore Ayivor, The Great Hand Book of Quotes

Over the course of 17 years Frith began to flourish under the rule of the Ambrosius Family. The dry, rocky and barren land that earned the land the former name "The Perilous Lands" was replaced by a green, fertile land with a lake and small rivers with creeks and there was also a waterfall at the edge of the land. The land had healed itself enough to return to the splendor it was during the height of the Fisher King's reign. The area around the castle was first filled in by grass to be followed by homes. One after another, houses of stone and wood were built to take in the people who started to come into this land one after the other. Balinor and his friends brought in people from various corners of the Five Kingdoms for numerous reasons. Some were peasants that had lost everything and wanted to have a fresh start somewhere new, like a good many of the people from Ealdor. Some were deserters of the armies from the war that either ran or were left behind to succumb to their injuries. And there were others who wanted to live in a realm of magic with dragons and other wonders.

The most obvious ones were those that had or studied magic that simply wanted to live in peace. Any rumors or talks of incidents out of the ordinary that involved people led them throughout the land to find those people before Uther and his knights could get their hands on them. It became a personal war between Balinor and Uther to get to these people first. Sometimes Balinor would win and rescue these people first and sometimes Uther would win and see to their demise before Balinor could save them. Balinor soon had widespread alliances with the Druid communities who would help and find people for Frith to take in and they would also warn him of those that he should avoid.

Balinor did offer sanctuary but he also imposed order and security. He stressed that magic itself would be tolerated within the boundaries of respectful and peaceful practices. Balinor put aside a series of laws for magic users on what magics would be allowed into categories: What could be studied freely, what had to be approved first before pursued and what wouldn't be tolerated. He didn't want any power hungry practitioners to take advantage of Frith's hospitality for selfish motives.

The royal family itself grew. Balinor and Hunith were graced with the birth of a daughter a year after Merlin's birth. She was given the name Liana. She had wonderful brown curly hair much like her mother but had her father's soft brown eyes. Also, she was gifted in magic as well, not in the same level as her brother, but gifted nonetheless. Merlin and Liana were quite the duo, not in the best way. Merlin would always go out of his way to tease his sister while Liana would go out of the way to get on Merlin's last nerve. He would ruffle her hair and levitate great bubbles of water over a door to drop when she walked in. She would always try to upstage him in front of the other children and cast a slick hex on a part of the floor that Merlin would walk towards and make him stumble in humiliation. However, despite that they would not stand for it if anyone else rubbed their sibling the wrong way. They had exclusive rights to do that to each other that no one else had.

It was a few years later when Merlin was 6 and Liana was 5 that Hunith pulled Balinor away and told him four words that blew Balinor's nerves away, again.

"I'm pregnant again Balinor."

Balinor embraced Hunith and quickly called for Merlin and Liana to tell them the news. It was a few months later where Hunith had given her and Balinor a second son and Merlin and Liana a younger brother. They named him Nowe. He had his mother's blue eyes and brown hair but it was shaped much like his father's.

Over the years Merlin and his siblings grew up to be relatively normal siblings that would one day to be Dragonlords like their father. Merlin especially was taught by his magical tutor Abel and his combat tutor Richard, both whom he looked to as surrogate uncles, to be a wise and strong young man to one day take the place of his father and see to the health and growth of Frith and its people. He even had a loyal wyvern companion with him from its time as a hatchling that seemed to be smarter and bigger than the average wyvern. Balinor and Kilgharrah had heard old rumors about wyverns bonded to dragonlords becoming different though the practice was an ancient one that died out…until now. Liana found that she had a natural talent for earthly magics and healing. She started studying medicine and herblore when she became old enough to though she also was given some lessons in defense as well. Balinor didn't like the idea of his little girl not being able to defend herself should any time come where she had to and Hunith didn't see the harm in their daughter having a strong confident side to herself. Nowe grew to be much more naturally talented with a sword than his big brother though his magic was a little lacking in a few areas. His spells were not half as powerful as Merlin's tended to be but he still liked learning new tricks from his teacher and even from his big brother. Despite their differences, the three Dragon children were greatly loved by Frith's people and they loved all of them.

When Merlin was old enough, he ventured out to try and live up to the responsibilities that he had as Emrys. Liberating as many magically talented people from Uther's clutches as he could like his father had started before him. He and his friends followed in the footsteps of his father and his own friends in rescuing magic users and putting Camelot knights in their place. He didn't take their sword hands as often as his father did but he did his best to make them look ridiculous like having them hang upside down in the air by magic for hours or have them stuck together until they made it back to Camelot castle. Outside of Frith, he was known widely as Emrys, the Dragon Prince, though within Frith he was just Prince Merlin.

* * *

Nimueh wasn't usually a patient person but she found that she would have to exercise it to a certain degree. While she was nestled comfortably in Cenred's lands she couldn't involve him directly in any of her schemes because of the truce reached at the end of the now dubbed 'War of the Kingdoms'. She would have to operate independently with what little allies wanted to assist her in her quest for revenge against Uther Pendragon.

When news of the Dragon King had reached her she thought that she saw her chance. How angry she was when she saw that Balinor had no interest in launching any kind of grand assault against the brutal king. He clearly had the capabilities to both lay siege and take the city of Camelot and destroy Uther's knights but he wouldn't. The extent of the damage he inflicted at worst was cut off the sword hands of select knights. She couldn't believe that Balinor was stopping at that. If she was in his place she would not stop at their hands, she would cut their throats and have their soldiers follow in their footsteps. If there was any consolation, she could see that Balinor was rubbing Uther's nerve in a big way. It may not have been satisfying but she wouldn't deny that she found it amusing.

While she had to be patient in her revenge against Uther, there was another bit of revenge that she didn't have to wait on. She couldn't strike against Uther because he was too well watched and protected for her to strike at but Vivienne and Gorlois were another story. She despised Vivienne for the gall she had against her place as the High Priestess. She planned to put her in her place and she felt that her family was the way to do it. Gorlois and Vivienne had stayed in Camelot for almost three years after the war before they returned to his land of Cornwall with their daughters Morgause and Morgana. Nimueh watched them whenever she could. Vivienne had gone out of her way to secretly set up magical defenses to try and block her spying. Whenever she did manage to glimpse at them, she saw the happy little family. One that she could break apart.

First, her husband Gorlois.

She hired a band of mercenaries to cause some disturbances for Camelot's people close by the vicinity of Cornwall. Uther asked Gorlois to handle it while he would send some knights to reinforce him. Nimueh used magic to conjure a handful of beasts to delay Uther's knights while the mercenaries overwhelmed Gorlois and his strike force. Gorlois was lost in battle.

Next, was her eldest daughter Morgause.

Nimueh found ways to sneak about Cornwall and try to catch the young and impressionable Morgause on her own. Unlike Gorlois, she handled her situation with Morgause in a different tone. Nimueh presented herself to the young girl as a friend. She explained about feeling her latent magical abilities and her potential to become a great Priestess of the Old Religion. She even shared that her mother was a priestess as well. Though this brought her plan slightly off course. While she may have asked Morgause to keep their meetings secret, Morgause went and asked Vivienne if it was true that she was a priestess. That tipped Vivienne off about Nimueh being around her daughter and she confronted the High Priestess.

Vivienne immediately guessed what Nimueh was trying to do and that she wouldn't let it stand. She tried to avenge her husband by striking Nimueh down. A battle of witches took place and, in the end, Nimueh had barely been able to defeat Vivienne. Though she had her revenge against Vivienne, Nimueh felt cheated that Vivienne had robbed her of having it in full by cutting in before it could be fully realized.

Morgause and Morgana were left orphaned when riders had stumbled upon the Lady Vivienne's body in the outskirts of the city of Cornwall. They immediately received invitations from Camelot to come and rejoin them to be raised under Uther Pendragon's supervision. Nimueh may have been cheated out of her revenge against Vivienne but she saw potential methods to this for her revenge against Uther. After all, Vivienne's daughter through Gorlois and her daughter through Uther, together under Uther's roof, both of whom have magic and are unaware of the real truth behind their family dynamic could be very instrumental.

* * *

The Kingdom of Camelot went through much over the years. King Uther may not have won the 'War of the Kingdoms' but neither did he lose. He still had a strong and fearsome reputation that struck hard at his enemies. However, the one enemy that Uther had consecutively on his mind was Balinor Ambrosius. He thought the man had quite the amount of gall to start calling himself the Dragon King. He heard rumors that Balinor had started building his own kingdom through whispers that were spreading through the kingdoms. Uther wouldn't legitimize these claims and felt that they were emphasizing that all Balinor had was a simple rathole or hideout that he was calling a kingdom. He wouldn't be deterred in purging his kingdom of magic. Quite a bit of his allies shared in his endeavors and allowed him leeway to purge their lands of magic as well. He followed any sign of magic within his grasp without warning or mercy. Sometimes these instances would result in victory. Yet…Balinor and his band stood in his way in the times that weren't any victory. Whenever one of his knights were captured during these raids on captured or pursued sorcerers they would return without their sword hands. Like with Sir Tate, Balinor would take to hacking them off. Over time, this started to scare some of his men and leave them wondering that if news of magic arose for them to quell, would they return with a lost hand as well.

He tried to find where Balinor was holed up but he had no luck in his searches. Over the years, news arose of a new Dragon Prince called Emrys. While the name seemed unusual to most of his court, the court physician Gaius had heard of it. It was the name mentioned in fabled Druid prophecies about the one destined to bring magic back to the land. Uther dismissed such claims as superstitious nonsense designed to intimidate them into fearing this son of Balinor. Soon, it became apparent that Emrys didn't need superstition as talks of his powerful magic and the great wyvern that he rode in on like a steed started to spread. He made sure to alert his people of the dangerous and evil nature of Balinor and his son; especially installed within his own son.

Their crown prince Arthur Pendragon was growing to be quite the capable warrior. He had many tutors to teach him what he needed to know but none more beloved than Sir Tate. Arthur saw Sir Tate as a war hero for the obvious wound that he received for being the first to suffer losing his sword hand to the Dragon King and his magical band. However, whenever asked to tell him of the time that he lost his hand to Balinor, Sir Tate asked Arthur not ask for it. Arthur thought that the memory was too hard and painful to think of but Tate always seemed scared and sad when it was mentioned.

Arthur never really was involved with too many people his own age in a continuous basis until Lord Gorlois and Lady Vivienne's daughters came to Camelot to live in the castle. He was around the age of 13 when they arrived but he did have vague memories of them when he was younger. He was with his father at the front of the castle as the Ladies Morgause and Morgana arrived. He thought that they were both had become pretty young girls; Morgause was around a year younger than him while Morgana was a little over three. The three of them started to become a constant sight within the castle as they interacted with one another but Arthur seemed to be drawn especially to Morgause. In the sunlight, she looked positively radiant. He had been told that his mother had blonde hair as well and he figured that it must a weakness for Pendragon men. Morgana was lovely as well though the two of them were quick to argue and get on each other's nerves. It was probably due to the fact that Morgana was more passionate and intense than her sister. Morgana had an eye to pursue swordplay and riding instead of court duties of a lady. Uther didn't put much support in Morgana pursuing these interests of hers. Morgause had more lady like interests like court proceedings and for literary study which Uther thought was commendable.

As they got older, Arthur began to secretly court Morgause. He didn't know why but something told him that his father wouldn't approve of him courting the Lady Morgause. She found Arthur to be as enticing to her as she was to him. The two of them had a lot of fun during those times, well until Morgause decided to leave Camelot when she a few months shy of 16. She wanted to see to affairs back in Cornwall now that she was close to age. Uther supported her decision even though a good many in the court felt that she was too young to take that on and promised that he would look over Morgana well.

Arthur did miss Morgause, as did her sister Morgana, and the two of them found a common bond to get behind. Uther was happy to see Arthur and Morgana start to get along even if it was for a little while before they resumed their adversarial relationship. Arthur threw himself into his teachings and duties to get over the new loneliness he felt from Morgause's departure. His skill rose and he had started to have serious duties with patrolling the city and join the ranks and become a formal Knight of Camelot. His father often told him that he had high hopes for Arthur to help him finally defeat their father and son enemies Balinor and Emrys together as father and son themselves.

Morgana had suffered nightmares when she was a girl and after her mother died they had gotten to be more frequent. So much so that Gaius had made her a sleeping draught to help her rest. With the loss of her sister, they hit her even harder. Images of her sister in pain and there was one of a young boy with pale ice blue eyes along with them. She hoped that it was something that she would get over when the loss of her sister wasn't as intense. Morgause made to write her which helped but it just wasn't the same as seeing her all the time. Morgana began seeing a friend in her newly assigned maidservant Guinevere, the daughter of a skilled blacksmith in Camelot. She had an older brother who just left as well and Morgana was able to find someone who truly understood her pain.

* * *

What no one knew was that Morgause had a few ulterior motives for leaving Camelot when she did. First was Uther. Over time Morgause was detecting odd feeling coming off him. She was well aware of her abilities as an Empath and it frightened her whenever she felt that hate and pleasure of seeing magic users executed in the courtyard coming off of him. Morgause also thought she felt a bit of bitterness towards her from him while she felt fondness from him around her sister. She was worried that it was improper fondness but after delving in deeper found that it was the type that a father would have for a child. She heard that he thought Morgana was often very much like her father. She didn't see how because their father never had that level of passion for what he did; dedication, yes but no extreme passion. Then there was the consequences of her trysts with Arthur. She was finding herself to be late in her cycle and she knew she had to leave before she started showing if she was to avoid any trouble. She secretly gave birth to a baby boy that she named Mordred. She knew that she couldn't keep him around otherwise someone could make the connection and that could open problems. She took a solo trip and traveled in the guise of a commoner for a while until she stumbled onto a group of passing Druids. She asked if they could care for the boy and they accepted him to her relief. The final reason she had for leaving Camelot was to pursue a path that she was open to a few years ago. Her growing power made her curious and with all the news and talk of the Dragon King and Prince as well as talk of a secret magic kingdom made her anxious to delve into magic to unlock just who she was meant to be. She sought after Nimueh, hoping that she could train to be a Priestess of the Old Religion like her mother was before her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this story and will like its follower, Meeting of Fate. Again, the following images are the ones I used for the characters and I hoped you liked them when you saw them.

Balinor

Hunith

Richard

Gina

and Abel

 


End file.
